Tentaciones
by Cintia-2287
Summary: Esta historia comienza al final del capítulo 196. Y sería un ¿Qué pasó despues? En ese cuarto de hotel la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Pero en los rostros de las únicas dos personas dentro se reflejaba… ¿Serenidad? ¿Indiferencia? Es el primer fanfic que escribo y espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1: Dulces tentaciones I

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos/**_** —Diálogos. — **_**"citas de otras personas"**_

_**Capítulo 1: Dulces tentaciones I**_

En ese cuarto de hotel la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Pero en los rostros de las únicas dos personas dentro se reflejaba… ¿Serenidad? ¿Indiferencia? Esas personas estaban tan aparentemente tranquilas. Entonces el hombre se acercó a la puerta acomodándose el abrigo sin importarle que su camisa estuviera abierta dejando expuesto su perfecto y trabajado abdomen.

—**Nii-san, al menos no olvides comprar pan y ensalada. — **Mencionó la rubia sentada en la cama.

Antes de salir le hizo señas a la mujer y cerró la puerta mientras ella caminaba hacia un extremo de la habitación.

—**Siiiiiiiiii, ya vooooooooooooooy. —** Con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, la chica se arrodilló frente a una cajonera y revolvía la ropa que había en el último de los cajones. Ropa interior. Se quedó por un minuto perfectamente quieta contemplando el contenido del cajón y entonces una especie de clic se escuchó en su cabeza. De pronto se convirtió en piedra y empezó a resquebrajarse en pequeños pedacitos mientras se caía hacia un costado, cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo reaccionó.

—**¡Nooooooooooo!—** Gritó totalmente sonrojada. **— ¿Mogami Kyoko como fuiste capaz? ¿Cómo voy a seguir después de todo esto? ¡Mi pulso late tan fuerte que resuena en mis oídos! ¿Y porque hace tanto calor?** — Comenzó a rodar por el suelo mientras seguía reprendiéndose. — **¡Una novata como yo se atrevió a morder a una súper estrella mientras estaba descaradamente sobre él! ¿Qué pasa si voy a prisión por esto? No, cálmate Kyoko. Es un trabajo secreto así que ¡No puede denunciarte! Pero podría hablar con el presidente y me sancionarían de alguna forma. —**Imaginándose ser regañada delante de todo LME por su actitud desvergonzada. **— Pero no tuve otra salida, porque en ese momento Tsuruga-san se estaba hundiendo, si no hubiera hecho algo probablemente estaría envuelto en la oscuridad. Él es mi meta a seguir, la persona que más admiro. No permitiré que se pierda en la oscuridad como me pasó a mí. —** Un ruido llamó su atención y pensó que quizás había pasado mucho tiempo debatiendo con sí misma y Caín nii-san ya había vuelto. Miró el reloj y solo habían pasado cinco minutos, respiró profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

_**/Calma Kyoko. ¡Piensa! Nii-san necesita por lo menos treinta minutos para hacer las compras, todavía tengo tiempo para controlarme./**_

Tomó un conjunto al azar del cajón y uno de los pijamas que había pensado para Setsu. Era un conjunto de dos piezas. Una remera con finos tirantes y encaje en el pecho, muy corta y ceñida al cuerpo, la mitad de la espalda quedaba al descubierto. La parte de abajo eran unos mini shorts como los que usualmente trae, solo que un poco más suelto pero que cubría exactamente lo mismo y con una calavera en un brillante blanco sobre el glúteo derecho. Ambas piezas de color negro.

Tomó la ropa, sin notar que a mitad del camino una se le cayó quedando en el pasillo, fue al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Pero ese condenado corset le estaba dando pelea.

_**/Maldición. ¿Por qué la musa tenía que ponerme precisamente esto? Ella me ayudó a ponérmelo y no puedo sacármelo sin ayuda.**_(¡Esa era la idea, Kyoko-chan!). _**Tal vez, ¿Si me ducho con el corset puesto? No, no, no. Setsu tiene mucho estilo no haría algo así. /**_

Luego de usar el espejo del baño y mucha paciencia pudo aflojarlo lo suficiente para quitárselo. Después de tanto forcejear con la prenda se había calmado un poco. Se sacó la peluca, dobló su ropa en un canasto y se metió a la ducha.

_**/ Que agradable, el agua está tibia. Se siente tan cálido. /**_

El agua que caía por su cuerpo le daba una sensación de calidez, su mente empezó a divagar y fragmentos de lo que ocurrió hace unos cuantos minutos llegaban a su mente. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse y empezaba a golpear contra sus oídos. La ducha no estaba calmándola.

_**/ Estoy totalmente apenada, no sé cómo voy a mirar a la cara a Tsuruga-san. Es que ¡Lo mordí! ¡Y en el cuello! Todo el mundo podrá verlo. —**_ Muy dentro de ella, este hecho la alegraba un poco, y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa**. **_**— No, ¡Basta! Cálmate, tengo que volver a ser Setsu. Así me dé un resfrió mañana.**__ —_ Entonces Kyoko enfrió el agua de la ducha y dejó de pensar. _**/**_

Mientras tanto, Ren salía del hotel y se encaminaba rápidamente a la tienda abierta las 24 Hs. Solo había dos personas, la cajera y un chico que le sonreía mientras trataba de guardar unos dulces en sus jeans sin que la chica lo notara. Lanzó una mirada al tipo que se puso pálido, la chica aunque se veía asustada estaba levemente sonrojada.

— **¿Las bebidas?—** Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

—**Te… tercer pasillo al fondo. —** Respondió la chica, que no aguantó la mirada de ese hombre y bajó su vista. Entonces se sonrojó y miró a un costado. Notó que el chico que la alagaba tenía unos dulces en la mano. **— Esos te salen la mitad si llevas tres. —** Lo miró dándole a entender que comprara los dulces y se largara. El chico pagó los dulces y se fue, mirando que nadie lo siguiera.

Ren sonrió levemente, estaba frente a las heladeras eligiendo un jugo que le guste a Setsu y vio su reflejo en la puerta. Tenía el abrigo y la camisa abiertos, su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, los cabellos revueltos y una marca roja en el cuello. Aquella imagen podría malinterpretarse, pero siendo Caín le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara. Tomó lo que su _"hermana"_ le indicó y fue a la caja. La chica sin mirarlo pasó todo por el lector infrarrojo, puso todo en bolsas y le cobró. Ren salió rápido y se metió al hotel. Las señoras que limpiaban los pasillos lo observaban algunas babeando y otras desaprobando la actitud tan libertina de la juventud. Bastaba una de sus miradas de hielo para que siguieran en lo suyo y no molestaran.

Kyoko estaba tomando una toalla para salir de la ducha. Se secó rápido, se puso la bata y comenzó a secar su cabello. Cuando terminó se puso la peluca y comenzó a vestirse. Entonces se dio cuenta del conjunto que había elegido. El sujetador era de un color uva fuerte, tenía una delicada línea de encaje en la parte del pecho, una delgada cinta que se abrochaba en la espalda y un par de delicadas cadenitas que salían desde donde terminaba el encaje en la parte superior del busto, paseaban por sus hombros hasta llegar a la cinta en su espalda. La parte de abajo era pequeña, el mismo delicado encaje recorría la cintura y el mismo tipo de cadena del sujetador recorría en tres líneas el lado derecho de sus caderas colgando en forma de U. Cuando se vio al espejo se puso roja como un tomate, no recordaba si esa prenda se la dio Jelly o si la compró ella en las ocasiones en las que Setsu toma el control.

—**Esto es ridículo. —** Se decía.** — Tsu… nii-san no me va a ver con esto. Tengo el pijama. —** Se colocó los mini shorts a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no encontró la remera.** —Diablos, seguro que se me cayó afuera.**

Mientras Kyoko estaba en el baño _"admirando"_ como le quedaba su conjunto, que en otras circunstancias jamás se hubiera puesto, su nii-san llegaba con las bolsas.

_**/ Esto es bueno, no me demoré mucho y traje todo lo necesario. No me gusta dejarla sola cuando está 100% al modo Setsu. Como es eso de**__**"…afuera seré capaz de encontrar cientos de hombres dispuestos a practicar conmigo".**__**Si sale así a la calle no sé qué podría pasar. ¡Y a estas horas! Me pregunto cómo vino hasta el hotel, ya que el presidente no podía ponerle ningún auto de LME espero que por lo menos la haya mandado en taxi. / **_

Ren estaba colocando las bolsas sobre la mesada cuando vio una prenda de color negro tirada en el pasillo. Caminó unos pasos y la tomó para ver que era. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar la minúscula remera de tirantes con algo de encaje entre sus manos.

_**/ ¡Que tanto puede cubrirla esto! /**_

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y salió una muy apresurada Setsu descalza, en unos mini shorts y sujetador de un delicioso color uva. De pronto se le antojó comer unas ahora mismo.

Setsu al 50% salió apresurada del baño y entonces se topó con su hermano que sujetaba su remera y la miraba como evaluándola. A punto estuvo de ponerse roja y encerrarse en el baño cuando notó el asombro con el que su hermano miraba la parte superior de su pijama. Y cuando la vio a ella sus ojos se agrandaron aún más y podría jurar que una gota de sudor recorría su cien. Lo ocultó en dos segundos pero ella lo notó. Por algo era la persona que mejor lo conocía en este mundo, entonces Setsu se activó al 100%.

Con su caminar felino y una pícara mirada se acercó a Caín. **—Nii-san ese es mi pijama. ¿Te importaría dármelo o prefieres que duerma así?— **Y provocadoramente señalo desde sus hombros hasta su cintura.

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me anime a escribir sobre esta serie que tan obsesionada me tiene y por qué se me hace larga la espera. XD Es la primera vez que publico en una página, espero me haya quedado bien. ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :)_

_**NOTA**__: Desde el capítulo uno hasta el capítulo trece fue editado para corregir la cacografía. El contenido de los capítulos no va a alterarse ni modificarse. Lo que si va a cambiar son los títulos de cada capítulo. Espero que me queden mejor que antes! __**^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dulces tentaciones II

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos/**_** —Diálogos. — **_**"citas de otras personas"**_

_**Capítulo 2: Dulces tentaciones II**_

Con su caminar felino y una pícara mirada se acercó a Caín. —**Nii-san ese es mi pijama. ¿Te importaría dármelo o prefieres que duerma así?—**Y provocadoramente señaló desde sus hombros hasta su cintura.

Por medio minuto nadie dijo nada, solo mantenían una guerra de miradas. Finalmente Caín, recuperado del shock inicial, le aventó la remera a Setsu.

—**Ya no eres una niña para dejar tu ropa tirada. —** Señaló las bolsas en la mesada. **— Fíjate si te falta algo, me daré una ducha rápido ya es tarde. —** Con cara de póker se metió en el baño. Setsu miró la puerta cerrada del baño y sonrió como quien dice _"así que vas a darme pelea"._ Se colocó la remera y empezó a acomodar las compras. Se fijó la hora, eran las tres. Preparó unos sándwiches ligeros con un poco de jugo para cada uno. Después de todo ninguno había cenado.

Mientras tanto, Caín en el baño se dejó caer por la puerta apenas la cerró y se desactivó. Con la cara oculta entre sus manos pensaba:

_**/ Maldición ¡Ella es tan hermosa! ¿En serio solo tiene 17 años? No, espera. No puedo permitirme esos pensamientos o terminaré siendo encerrado por pervertido. —**_ Las palabras de Yashiro venían a su mente_**"Ren las chicas crecen rápido, más aun las que están en este medio. Sin que te des cuenta se vuelven hermosas frente a tus ojos."/**_

—**Ya lo creo. —** Suspiró y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, necesitaría una ducha helada si quería sobrevivir las horas que le quedaban por delante. Empezó a tirar la ropa despreocupadamente en el canasto cuando notó que la ropa de ella también estaba ahí.

_**/ Claro, generalmente me ducho primero, cenó mientras ella se baña y cuando sale ya estoy dormido. Un momento, eso quiere decir ¿Qué está cocinando algo ahora mismo? No lo creo, son las tres de la madrugada. No, debe haberse dormido ya. ¡Por favor que se haya dormido ya! No sé cómo podré controlarme si la veo en ese pijama. ¿Acaso la señorita Woods y el presidente quieren matarme? ¿Por qué siempre le ponen esa ropa?—**_ Tomó el corset de Setsu y notó que los cordones en la espalda estaban tironeados de cualquier forma_.__** —A esto me refiero. Debe haberle costado sacárselo. Este tipo de prendas requiere la ayuda de alguien tanto para ponerlas como para sacarlas… Maldita sea, ¡Lo hicieron al propósito! /**_

Frustrado con la situación terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la ducha. Ducha bien fría. Después de cinco minutos decidió salir ya que era muy tarde, tomó una toalla y se envolvió la cintura. Corrió la cortina de baño y una muy despreocupada Setsu entró con un canasto para la ropa sucia.

—**Nii-san ¿Ya terminaste? No te molesto, saco la ropa sucia y la dejó lavándose. Preparé un par de sándwiches y algo de jugo. No es bueno estar tanto tiempo con el estómago vacío. Te espero y comemos juntos ¿Sí?**

A medida que Setsu hablaba tomaba la ropa, la metía en el canasto y caminaba hacia a la puerta muy tranquilamente. El delicado hilo de la cordura de Ren era tensado al máximo. Con su cara de póker se acercó a ella y bloqueó la salida, de modo que Setsu quedaba de frente a la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte y él quedaba atrás de ella con su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza.

—**Nii-san no puedo abrir la puerta. —** Ella se giró y lo miró un poco enfadada, como si retará a un niño pequeño que no deja a su madre hacer las labores de la casa. Ren interiormente sonreía, ella no mostraba un solo signo de duda o descuido.

—**Setsu ¿Recuerdas que te dije antes de irme?—** La miró muy serio.

—**Dijiste que me duchara y lo hice ¿No?**

—**Sí, y también te dije que **_**"te encargaras de tu piel"**_** ¿No?**— Él la observaba fijamente.

—**No entiendo nii-san. —** Ella aguantaba su mirada y no retrocedía.

Lentamente Caín, tomando el control, se acerca al cuello de su hermana y la huele desde la oreja hasta el hombro. Esto le produce un cosquilleo a la chica, quien aferró el canasto que sostenía a un costado para poder controlarse.

—**Puedo sentir el aroma del shampoo y el jabón. —** Decía casi susurrando al oído de Setsu. **—Es el mismo aroma que yo tengo. Pero tu crema huele dulce, como a frutillas. Eso indica que no cuidaste de tu piel.**

La posesión de Setsu sobre ese cuerpo empezaba a caer, podía sentir ese pitido en sus oídos, el aliento tibio que rosaba su oreja le daba una sensación cálida hasta donde su cuello termina, le estaba costando pensar con claridad. Sin embargo su fachada de Setsu seguía intacta y controlando su voz contestó.

—**Oh ¿Era eso? Bueno, nii-san volvió muy rápido y se adueñó del baño. Ya es tarde, por esta noche mi piel tendrá que resistir. —** Mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello en la nuca de su hermano.

—**Eso es malo, una chica siempre debe cuidarse. —** Alejándose de Setsu tomó su rostro con ambas manos y antes de que la tentación lo venciera besó su frente**. —Saldré en unos minutos. —** Abrió la puerta y la sacó del baño dejando una crema de frutillas en el cesto con ropa que ella sostenía. **—Mientras deberías pasarte crema, una chica debe oler dulce.**

Setsu sonrió y sin dejar de mirarlo olfateó su muñeca derecha**. —Pero el olor que comparto con nii-san tampoco está mal. —** Le dedicó una provocadora sonrisa, se giró y comenzó a poner la ropa en la lavadora.

Por unos segundos Caín se permitió contemplar a la chica de espaldas. Esa remera dejaba mucha piel expuesta, y solo cubría un poco la cintura, más abajo empezaban los shorts. Esos malditos eran la perdición de cualquier hombre. Tapaban lo mínimo indispensable y dejaban ver unas hermosas y esbeltas piernas. Tanta piel, tan clara, tan delicada. Nunca había observado tan detenidamente a una mujer.

_**/ ¿Y eso? —**_ Algo en los shorts llamó su atención**. **_**— ¿Por qué razón alguien pondría ahí una calavera? /**_

En ese momento Setsu se giró y vio a su hermano de pie en la puerta observándola. Solo lo cubría una toalla. Las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello, recorrían su cuerpo perdiéndose en el borde de la toalla. Ese cuerpo del cual ella conocía cada proporción… o casi todas. Esa imagen era irresistible. Su rostro tenía una expresión casi divertida, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un cruel enigma. Tomó la toalla que ella usó y la tiró en su cabeza, caminó hacia él y jaló las puntas hasta que dejó la mirada de Caín a la altura de la suya.

—**Nii-san tú también debes cuidarte. ¿Qué pasa si te resfrías a mitad de la película? —** Enérgicamente comenzó a secar su cabeza pero esto hizo que la vista de Caín quedara clavada en su escote y él recordó el conjunto que llevaba, aunque esa remera no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su razón estaba batallando contra sus deseos. Ahora mismo quería hacer todo con ella.

—**Me tratas como a un niño. —** Se quejó y se incorporó. **—Ya estoy grandecito ¿No te parece?**

—**ummm, si fuera así no tendría que cuidarte tanto. —** Sonrió divertida mientras tomaba la toalla del cuello de Caín y secaba su pecho. Interiormente Ren se estremeció cuando una de las manos de la chica rozó su piel.

—**Creo que seguiré solo o nunca comeremos. —** La apartó y le sacó la toalla de las manos.

—**Está bien. —** Setsu se giró, prendió la lavadora y fue a la habitación. **—Entonces empezaré a comer mientras te secas.**

Sin decir nada Caín cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. _**/ Por si se le ocurre entrar. ¿Es que acaso no entiende la situación? Esa chica me va a volver loco. Al presidente le encantaría hacer un juego de esto. /**_

Rápidamente se secó, se puso la bata y salió. Setsu estaba comiendo un sándwich sentada en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba la tele, una película de terror. Eso era raro, generalmente comen en silencio y se duermen.

— **¡Nii-san mira! Esta es una de Jasón. —** Decía divertida.

—**Setsu hay que dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano.**

—**Aunque sea hasta que termines de comer y lave los platos. ¡Déjame verla!**

—**Está bien, como quieras. —** Caín se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer, la verdad tenía un poco de hambre. Aunque había cenado con Yashiro y el director Endou, en ese momento estaba tan enojado que prácticamente no tocó nada.

Setsu estaba sentada frente a la tele de modo que le daba la espalda a su hermano. Pero un par de veces se giró para confirmar que este comiera. Por su lado Caín apreciaba la imagen de la chica. Definitivamente no le gustaba la película, pero la observaba con fingida emoción.

—**Setsu yo ya me voy a dormir, no te desveles.**

—**No nii-san. —** Ni bien su hermano se arropó en su capullo, ella juntó los platos y corrió a la cocina, agradeciendo no tener que seguir viendo esa tenebrosa película.

Definitivamente tendría pesadillas pero por lo menos se distrajo. En diez minutos todo quedo limpio, apagó la tele a veinte minutos de que termine la película, apagó las luces del cuarto, se metió bajo las sabanas y se durmió al instante. Después de todo fue un día largo y agotador.

Caín mientras contaba ovejitas negras y ya iba por mil quinientas, definitivamente no dormiría mucho esa noche.

_Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. ¿Les gustó? Creo que Setsu se está dejando ver más seguido, pero Kyoko no se dejará vencer… tal vez si tentar ¡Pero no vencer! XD_

_¡Lo subí rápido! Lo iba hacer el viernes, pero casi tengo listo el capítulo 3. Trato de tener por lo menos armado el siguiente cap antes de publicar uno nuevo. Por ahora la inspiración me acompaña. ^_^_

_¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Por qué estas vistiendo eso?

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos/ **_**—****Diálogos****—**_**"citas de otras personas"**_

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué estas vistiendo eso?**_

Las horas pasaron y llegó la mañana. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana despertó a Ren que sin notarlo había salido de su capullo de mantas.

_**/Supongo que dormí profundamente un par de horas. /**_ Suspiró y se giró para ver a su compañera.

—**WOW. —** Dijo involuntariamente.

Tan cansado como se sentía había olvidado levantar sus defensas. Kyoko a medias tapada con la sabana, estaba de costado abrazando la mitad de la almohada. Sus piernas estaban expuestas en toda su longitud, se veía el inicio de su mini short, la sabana envolvía su torso, una de las tiritas de su remera se cayó a un costado dejando el hombro libre con la cadenita del conjunto recorriéndolo, su rostro dormido se veía muy hermoso y sus labios parecían tan suaves. A punto estuvo de estirar su mano y acariciarla cuando su celular sonó.

_**/ Que demonios. /**_ Por lo general cuando interpretaba a Caín Hell nadie lo llamaba. Puesto que el presidente y Yashiro sabían que él no era Tsuruga Ren en esos momentos.

—**Nii-san ¿Qué hora es? —** Setsu se había despertado y empezaba a levantarse, miró el reloj y vio la hora, las 07:15 de la mañana**. — ¡Es tardísimo! ¿Por qué no sonó la alarma? **

La chica comenzó a buscar su celular sin recordar que había sido arrojado contra la pared. Ren, que volteó la mirada contra la ventana cuando su compañera se levantó, vio el celular en el piso.

_**/ ¡Diablos! Anoche lo arrojé muy fuerte, espero que funcione./**_ Se levantó tomó el celular y se lo dio a Setsu.

—**Lo siento. Te compraré uno más bonito si no anda.** **—**Dijo mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

Setsu se sonrojó, tomó el aparato entre sus manos y empezó a mirarlo, como si lo evaluara. No había partes rotas, solo un pequeño rayón en la parte de atrás. Quería encenderlo para comprobar que funcionaba, pero en la noche no llegó a ponerlo en silencio. Lo más probable es que cayeran los mensajes de llamadas perdidas y no quería hacer enojar a su nii-san hoy. Desinteresadamente dejó el teléfono en la mesa y lo miró sonriendo.

—**Si es así, haré que gastes mucho nii-san.** **—** Caín sonrió.

—**Te daré lo que tú quieras. —** El celular volvió a sonar y algo molesto contestó mientras Setsu iba a la cocina.** —Sí, diga.**

—… **¿Ren? Lamento molestarte, es solo que… ¿está todo bien?** **—** Preguntaba preocupado Yashiro. **— ¿Ren?** **—** El aludido suspiró. Observó que su "hermana" estuviera lejos y distendió un poco la máscara de Caín.

—**Todo está bien, no hay ningún problema.**

—**Es solo que anoche quedé preocupado. Intenté llamar Kyoko-chan pero no pude comunicarme.**

—… **su teléfono tuvo un pequeño accidente. Supongo que si pasa algo tendrán que contactarse conmigo directamente.**

—**Ren ¿Qué le pasó al celular de Kyoko-Chan?**

—**Ahora mismo se nos hace tarde. Si no hay problemas hablaremos en unos días. Adiós.**

Yashiro quedó sorprendido por esta descortesía, pero después de todo Ren estaba interpretando a Caín Hell. Y cuando se trata de trabajo actúa seriamente.

_**/Tal vez me preocupe demasiado. Pero esto es raro. Kyoko-chan es muy cuidadosa con sus pertenencias y Ren definitivamente no quería hablar de eso. ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche en esa habitación? /**_

Ren buscó su ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse mientras estaba el desayuno.

_**/ Yashiro no va a dejar pasar esto. Tengo que pensar que le diré. Espero que no se le ocurra hablar con el presidente. /**_

Setsu dejó el desayuno en la mesa, eligió una blusa de color gris oscura, con tirantes gruesos, ceñida al cuerpo, tenía un escote moderado aunque algo sensual y un par de tiras que se cruzaban enfrente y se abrochaban con unas pequeñas hebillas. La combinó con la mini falda y las botas que había usado en la noche. Cuando su hermano salió del baño entró ella, se cambió rápido y fue a desayunar con él. Notó que la observaba y no estaba desayunando.

— **¿Qué pasa nii-san, acaso no te gusta la comida? —**Preguntó con una mirada inocente.

—**Setsu ¿Por qué estas vistiendo eso?**

—**mmm, olvidé traer los botines y estas botas…** **—**Decía mientras recorría sus botas con la mano. **—Solo quedan bien con este tipo de prendas. —** Y siguió el recorrido por su muslo hasta el comienzo de la falda sonriéndole de manera sexy.

_**/ Definitivamente voy a tener que golpear a alguien el día de hoy. ¡Como si fuera a permitir que la vean así!/**_ Caín se levantó, la tomó del brazo y la hizo levantarse.

—**Iremos a comprar zapatos. — **Decía muy serio mirándola a los ojos.

—**No.** **—** Fue la respuesta de la rubia, que se zafó del agarre sacudiendo el brazo.

— **¿Estas contradiciéndome?** **—** Caín empezaba a enfadarse.

—**Nii-san es tarde. Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir al estudio. —** Lo miró desafiante, se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su mejilla**. —Cuando termines tú trabajo te dejaré mimarme. Ahora nos iremos al estudio porque tú eres un profesional.**

Antes estas palabras Caín no tuvo más opción que obedecerla. Se dio media vuelta, se puso su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Setsu salió la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

—**Si así lo quieres, pero el día de hoy no te separaras de mí. Si te pierdes de mi vista solo un segundo atente a las consecuencias. **

—**Sí, nii-san. — **Dijo Setsu con una expresión tranquila pero interiormente Kyoko se retorcía en su agonía.

_**/ ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir de la mano como dos niños pequeños?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de atenerme a las consecuencias?! ¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Qué si tengo que ir al baño? ...Le molestan mis shorts ¿Ahora tampoco puedo usar falda? ¿Qué clase de hermano sobreprotector es?/**_

Llegando al estudió todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja que llegaba justo a tiempo. Pero ¿Por qué los hermanos Hell iban tomados de la mano? Aunque todas las miradas, sean hombres o mujeres, estaban en Setsu. Esa mini falda provocaba celos en ellas y deseos en ellos. Cosa que Caín notó inmediatamente y dirigía miradas siniestras a todos los sujetos con los que se cruzaban.

—**Hell-san, buenos días a ambos.** **—** Saludaba alegremente el director Konoe, quien se asombró al verlos tomados de las manos.

_**/ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro cambio en los personajes? A pesar de que Caín Hell es su personaje ficticio de mi creación cada día conozco cosas nuevas sobre él. De algún modo me emociona./**_

Se llevó a cabo una breve reunión en donde se describió el itinerario del día. Caín tendría que estar unas dos horas en maquillaje para que le aplicaran todas las "heridas" de BJ. Si todo salía bien estarían libres para las seis de la tarde.

Cuando se iban a maquillaje se cruzaron con Murasame que no pudo disimular y observó a Setsu de arriba abajo. A medida que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada se sonrojó y quedó boquiabierto. Y entonces se topó con la mirada de Caín.

_**/ Y a este imbécil que le pasa. Más que su hermano parece su novio. /**_

Setsu no notaba nada, en ese momento estaba mirando a su nii-san. Le sorprendió la mirada en su rostro y más aún que le soltara la mano para agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla a él.

—**Nii-san ¿Es que tienes ganas de jugar? —** Le sonreía mientras se agarraba del abrigo para poder pararse mejor. Se percató de quien los observaba y le dedicó una mirada molesta. Murasame por su parte tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Al no entender por qué Setsu volvió a mirar a su hermano. El cuello del abrigo se había caído dejando ver una marca morada. El chupón que ella misma le había provocado. Empezó a sentirse incomoda y quería separarse.

— **¿Setsu?** **—**Caín noto su sonrojo y pensó que tal vez la había apretado mucho. Aflojó su agarre y siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la sala, el director estaba hablando con dos muchachas diciéndoles como quería que luciera hoy el rostro de BJ.

—**Hell-san por favor toma asiento. El maquillaje de hoy será un poco más intenso y tus ropas estarán más rasgadas. Creo que estaremos unas dos horas con esto.**

_**/ Eso es bastante tiempo.**__**—**_ Pensaba Caín mientras miraba a su hermana que seguía con su acto de traductora a pesar de que ya todos sabían que él podía hablar perfectamente en japonés. _**—No voy a arriesgarme que se quede sola y ese idiota se le acerque. /**_

—**Setsu mientras me maquillan…—**Le susurraba a la chica en el oído.

—**Sí, ya sé. ¿Te espero en la sala de descanso, verdad? —** Contestó la rubia pensando que se repetiría lo mismo que la última vez.

—**No. —** Dijo Caín acorralándola contra la puerta para sorpresa de todos los presentes.** —Ya te dije que hoy no te perderás de mí vista en todo el día. Así que te quedaras aquí conmigo. ¿Estamos?**

Kyoko tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener el rostro de Setsu y rodeando su cuello con los brazos, le dedicó una mirada seductora acompañada de una media sonrisa.

—**Estaré siempre al lado de nii-san. —**Ren estaba perdiendo el control también, quería echar a todos de la sala, cerrar la puerta y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Al escuchar el murmullo de las maquilladoras optó por controlarse. Le sonrió, acarició su mejilla y le dijo:

—**Así me gusta. —** Se separó de ella y se sentó para que lo maquillen.

El director salió sonrojado de la habitación y ella se sentó en una silla detrás de Caín. Podía escuchar como las chicas hablaban entre ellas y decían _**"¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿No se supone que son hermanos?". **_Esto la alegraba, aunque no entendía bien por qué. Tal vez porque ese comentario encaja con la descripción de los hermanos Hell que el presidente le dio. Sí, eso era. Se alegraba de estar actuando correctamente.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad una sorprendida manager veía a su representado madrugar.

— **¿Sho que haces levantado tan temprano? ¡Eso es raro! —** Decía Shouko. El chico parecía no haberla escuchado o estar demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos porque no reaccionó.

_**/ Ya la llamé varias veces en lo que va de la mañana y su celular sigue apagado. ¡Qué rayos! ¿Estará en algún trabajo importante y no puede atender? No, al menos una de las llamadas tendría que haberla agarrado por lo menos saliendo de su casa. ¿Y si la llamo a su casa? Imposible, no sé dónde vive. Pochi va a avisarme si la ve en la escuela. ¿Su trabajo? Lo único que se me ocurre es llamarla a la agencia. Ok, eso haré. /**_

—**Shouko-san. —** Dijo de golpe sobresaltándola. **— ¿Tienes el número de la sección de talentos de LME?** **—**Esta petición sorprendió a su representante.

— **¿Para qué quieres ese número Sho?** **—** Sabía que era para hablar con Kyoko-chan, pero le gustaba molestarlo.

— **¡Agh! ¿Lo tienes o no? —** Preguntó enojado.

—**Ya, solo recuerda que tus compromisos empiezan a partir del mediodía.** **—**Anotó el número en un papel y se lo dio. **—** **Y te pido de favor que no vayas a causar problemas.**

—**Solo dame el bendito número. —** Sacó su celular y empezó a marcar, le atendieron enseguida.

—**LME sección de talentos, habla Sawara.**

—**Buenos días.** **—**Dijo fingiendo un tono amable. **—Quisiera contactarme con Kyouko-san*, es acerca de un trabajo.**

—**Lo siento, pero ella estará ausente unos días por un trabajo. Si es referente a una contratación deberá hablarlo conmigo.**

—**Ya veo. Pero dígame ¿Está ella fuera de la ciudad? **

—**No, no lo está. Pero como le mencioné por unos días estará completamente ocupada.**

—**Podría saber ¿Qué trabajo la tendrá tan ocupada? —** Sho empezaba a enfadarse, aquello le daba mala espina.

—**Lo siento, pero no podemos dar ese tipo de información. Como le dije si es sobre una…—** Sawara no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le habían colgado. **—Qué extraño ¿Se cortó? Supongo que volverán a llamar. ¿Pero que era todo ese interés en Mogami-san? Tal vez deba comentarlo con el presidente.**

Mientras Shotaro comenzaba con su rostro de rey Deva en fase uno. Fue buscar a su manager para pedirle un último favor. Debía confirmar sus sospechas antes de decidir qué hacer. Después de todo el único trabajo que compartieron eso dos fue Dark Moon y la serie ya había terminado. Era imposible que a alguien como ella le asignaran otro trabajo al lado de la primera figura de la agencia. Definitivamente no. El destino no podía ser tan perro.

—**Shouko-san, podrías llamar al manager de Tsuruga Ren y averiguar que estará haciendo estos días.**

—_**0—0—0—**_

*¿Recuerdan el Capítulo 45? Sho le dice a Kyoko que su nombre de actriz "Kyouko" surgió porque rechazaron los nombres que ella propuso como "princesa Ceni" y "princesa Rosa" habían sido rechazados.

**Muchas gracias por los review, estoy muy contenta que les guste lo que escribo! También por haberme agregado a sus favoritos y a las alertas!**

**Por cierto, ¿Vieron la raw del capítulo 197? OMG! XD Nakamura-sensei ¡¿Cómo haces para crear algo tan perfecto?! Ren! 3**

**Ya quiero que lo traduzcan para sacarme un par de dudas! **

**Eso es todito por hoy. Trataré de tener el siguiente cap antes de que termine la semana! =) **

¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D

**Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Acaso estás desafiándome?

Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD

Y después de las últimas imágenes de Ren me mudé con Kyoko-chan a Lalalandia! :P

_/ Pensamientos /_ —Diálogos **—** "Citas de personas"

_Capítulo 4: __**¿Acaso estas desafiándome?**_

Las grabaciones de BJ transcurrieron sin mayores problemas durante la mañana. A pesar de que los miembros masculinos del staff le dedicaban lascivas miradas a Setsu bastaba la sola presencia de Caín Hell para amedrentarlos. No obstante siempre hay alguien dispuesto a provocar a la bestia.

Murasame no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Caín abrazando a Setsu y la marca que este tenía en el cuello. Eso definitivamente era una marca de beso. Pero ¿Quién se la hizo? ¿Qué clase de mujer sería capaz de acercarse a ese hombre sin que su sangre se congelara en las venas?

Aprovechó una de las escenas en las que BJ tenía que perseguir a la protagonista y se acercó a Setsu. Sin embargo la chica en cuestión tenia cosas muy importantes en su cabeza y ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Por fuera Setsu se veía como siempre, recostada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados al frente, una expresión desinteresada y la vista fija en su nii-san. Por dentro la mente de Kyoko giraba a mil revoluciones por minuto.

_**/ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirar a Tsuruga-san cuando dejemos de ser los hermanos Hell? ¿Qué diablos va a pasar? No, no, no. Tranquila, contando este quedan tres días de grabaciones, hoy terminaran en la tarde pero los siguientes será hasta la noche. Entonces son tres noches más también… ¿Tres? ¿Y qué se supone qué voy a hacer? ¡Setsu está descontrolada! No puede pasar ni diez minutos sin provocar a su hermano ya que por primera vez estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro. ¡Ella está feliz! No sé qué tanto pueda controlarla. Y volviendo al tema en algún momento volveremos a ser Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko ¿Qué haré entonces? Cada vez que lo vea ¿Recordaré lo cálida que es su piel o lo firme que son sus músculos? Que huele rico o el hecho de que acariciar su pecho desnudo se sintió tan bie… Un momento ¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando eso?! Realmente me volví una perv… /**_

Kyoko fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir que la jalaron del brazo. Setsu miró aburrida a la persona que la sujetaba, Murasame.

—**Hey, Setsuka-san. Hace por lo menos cinco minutos que te estoy hablando. Es grosero no contestar ¿No crees?**

— **¿Por qué debería ser amable con alguien aparte de nii-san? A mí solo me interesa él.**

—**Oh, pero por lo visto a él le interesan más personas a parte de ti.** **—** Dijo esto con toda la intención de molestarla ya que se sentía ofendido.

— **¿Y quién eres tú para pensar que conoces a nii-san?** **—** La rubia sacudió su brazo para que la soltará y lo miró despectivamente.

—**Es verdad, no lo conozco. Pero la marca en su cuello era claramente un chupón, además parece que lo hubieran mordido. ¿Acaso consiguió una novia tan siniestra como él o se topó con un vampiro en el camino?**

—**Nii-san no es siniestro.** **—** Setsu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—**Eso dices porque se criaron juntos, pero ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se acercaría a él.**

—**Hum, nadie se acercaría a él porque yo no lo permitiría. Nii-san solo es mío.**

—**Es admirable la devoción que tienes por tú hermano. Pero es hombre. Y los hombres tenemos ciertas necesidades. Si como dices no hay nadie más a su lado entonces significa que tuvo que pagar para que lo atiendan. ¡Qué persona tan triste y solitaria!** **—**Miraba a Setsu con fingido dramatismo.

Por alguna razón esto realmente la molesto y la idea de abofetearlo cruzó su mente, pero se contuvo. No es que le importara que la vieran, puesto que la pequeña discusión ya estaba llamando la atención de varias personas alrededor, simplemente pensó que eso era igual a darle la razón. Debía ser más inteligente.

—**Eres tan patético. ¿Crees que porque tú necesitas pagar para tener compañía nii-san es igual? Ten la delicadeza de no ponerlo a tú nivel.**** —** A Murasame se le subieron los colores e intentó replicar pero una sexy sonrisa de Setsu lo desarmó.**—**** Esa marca que tanto te perturba es solo una prueba más de que nii-san es mío.**

Todos alrededor se quedaron boquiabiertos, Murasame solo se enfadó más e intentó volver a sujetarla pero Setsu lo evadió ágilmente.

— **¡A mí no me tomes el pelo! ¿Qué no son hermanos?** **—** Tan enojado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la escena de BJ ya había terminado. **—**** ¿Debería explicarte como se hacen esa clase de marcas?**

— **¿Y que si somos hermanos? Eso no te incumbe.**** —** Setsu lo miraba desafiante. **—****Y ahórrate tus explicaciones, no me interesa que un NIÑO me enseñe nada.**

Murasame estaba sorprendido ¿Acaso le dijo niño? Si ella era claramente menor que él. ¿Cómo se atreve? Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz de ultratumba lo interrumpió.

—**Pedazo de mierda ¿Qué haces molestando a MI hermana? Tan poco valoras tu vida.**** —** Caín apareció y abrazó a Setsu por los hombros.** —** **Setsu es hora de almorzar ¿Nos vamos?**

—**Sí, nii-san.**

—**Al propósito. —** Caín le dedicó una mirada asesina a Murasame**. ****—**** Le vuelves a poner una mano encima a Setsu y será lo último que hagas en la vida.**

Murasame se puso blanco ante la amenaza que le lanzaba la personificación de BJ. Todos estaban nerviosos ante lo que pudiera ocurrir, para su sorpresa Caín se dio media vuelta llevándose a Setsu.

—**Mu… Murasame-san. ****—** Decía el director Konoe.**—****Sé que te pedí calcular la temperatura de BJ pero por favor ya deja de hacerlo.**

_**/ Honestamente, aunque sé que es Tsuruga-san cuando está en la piel de Caín Hell creo que fácilmente podría matar a alguien. /**_

Los hermanos estaban en la sala de descanso como de costumbre, solos. Setsu sacaba los almuerzos de su bolsa y los servía mientras que Caín la observaba en silencio.

—**Setsu ¿De qué te estaba hablando ese imbécil?** **—**Aunque escuchó el final de la discusión quería saber que la originó.

—**Bueno, ese sujeto estaba realmente interesado en saber cómo te hiciste la marca del cuello. Quería saber si te atacó un vampiro o le pagaste a alguien.**** —** Término de acomodar los alimentos y empezó a comer.

—… **¿Sabes qué significa lo que te dijo?**** —** Esto le daba curiosidad, saber si ella realmente interpretó bien esas palabras.

— **¿A qué te refieres nii-san? Por favor empieza a comer.**

—**Lo haré cuando respondas mi pregunta. ¿Sabes lo que significa el tener que pagar por algo como esto?**** —** Le dijo mientras señalaba su cuello.

—**Claro que si nii-san, no me trates como una niña.**** —**_**/ ¡Jamás diría algo tan vergonzoso como eso! /**_

—**No contestaste mi pregunta, eso me hace pensar que en verdad eres una niña pequeña Setsu.**** —**_**/ Es obvio que no sabe sobre eso, es Kyoko después de todo. /**_

—**Nii-san, creo que anoche te demostré lo contrario ¿No es así? Si aún te quedan dudas podemos volver a discutirlo. ****—**_**/ ¡Por favor cambie de tema Tsuruga-san! /**_

—**Setsu ¿Acaso estas desafiándome? ****—**_**/ No puedo negar que la actitud de anoche me sorprendió mucho, al punto de dejarme aturdido y confundido. Pero aun así evita darme una respuesta directa. /**_

—**Para nada nii-san, a mí solo me interesa tu bienestar. Por eso deberías comer, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar luego.**** —****-**_**/Si esta no funciona Setsu tendrá que salir al 100% /**_

—**Es verdad, tenemos mucho tiempo.**** —** Caín empezaba a comer. **—****Después de todo en la tarde iremos de compras.**

—**Nii-san sobre eso, creo que no es realmente necesario. En verdad no deberías gastar todo tu dinero en mí.**

—**Si yo acepto posponer nuestra conversación, tú aceptaras que te consienta. Porque después de todo…****—** Caín se inclinó en hacia adelante, estiro el brazo y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Setsu.**—****Tú eres la única a mi lado, la persona más importante y quiero darte todo de mí. Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi atención, mi alma, mi cuerpo. Quiero darte tantas cosas que las palabras no me alcanzan.**

Setsu se sonrojo mientras que Kyoko quedaba mentalmente fuera de combate. La rubia tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y le sonrió amablemente.

—**Entonces te acepto con gusto, nii-san.**

—**0—0—0—**

—**Sho-chan, ya conseguí lo que me pediste. Aunque francamente no se en que te puede ayudar este tipo de información. **

—**Muchas gracias Shouko-san.**_**/ ¡Cómo si le fuera a decir a alguien lo que sospecho! /**_

—**Bueno, al parecer Tsuruga-san estará ausente unos días por un trabajo importante.**

— **¿Te dijeron si es fuera de la ciudad?**

—**Al parecer no es fuera de la ciudad y tampoco me dijeron que tipo de trabajo era. Si hubiera querido averiguar más estoy segura que no me lo hubiera dicho. ¿Sho?**_**/ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué vuelve a salir la cara del rey Deva? No veo como esa simple información puede provocar esto. /**_

_**/ Ese bastardo está con ella. ¡Lo sé! ¿Qué maldito trabajo están haciendo que de ninguno de los dos se puede saber el paradero por días? Esa tonta de Kyoko ¡¿Qué tan confiada puede ser?! No, cálmate. Si es un trabajo no estarán solos. No importa que sea tiene que haber un equipo acompañándolos. De ninguna manera estarían completamente solos. De seguro tuvieron que firmar una cláusula de confidencialidad o algo así. Sí, eso debe ser. Incluso ese cuatro ojos debe estar con ellos. /**_

En LME Yashiro se estaba reuniendo con el presidente.

—**Presidente, buenos días.**_**/ Oh, ¿Qué es ese atuendo de 'El príncipe de Persia'*? Uno nunca deja de sorprenderse del vestuario del presidente. /**_

—**Yashiro estaba esperando tu visita. Toma asiento. Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

—**Bueno, tal vez este exagerando pero estoy preocupado por Ren.**

—**Hum ¿Y eso por qué sería? Debe haber alguna razón para que tú te preocupes y hasta vengas a hablar conmigo.**

—**Pues verá, anoche traté de comunicarme con Kyoko-chan como ya era muy tarde en la noche pensé que ya estaba dormida. Cuando volví a llamarla en la mañana tampoco pude comunicarme. Entonces llamé a Ren. No me sorprendió mucho la sequedad con la que me habló puesto que en estos momentos él es alguien más. Sin embargo cuando le dije que no pude comunicarme con Kyoko-chan me dijo que su teléfono sufrió un accidente y que por cualquier cosa lo llamara directamente a él. Cuando pregunte qué fue lo que pasó me dijo que era tarde y colgó. **

— **¿Y por qué eso te inquieta tanto? Tal vez en verdad fue un accidente y salían tarde.**

—**No lo sé, Kyoko-chan es muy cuidadosa con sus cosas. Y a esa hora de la mañana ya están levantados y terminando de desayunar.**

—**Eso no es suficiente para hacerme pensar que algo pasó. Al menos que sepas algo que más. — **El presidente miraba fijamente a Yashiro analizando cada gesto que hacía.

—**Ve… verá presidente ayer en la noche Ren estaba un poco molesto. **_**/ Cómo se supone que le diga que anoche se topó con Fuwa y Kyoko-chan juntos y que luego ellos se encontraron a solas y Ren se veía realmente molesto. No estoy seguro de que anoche se haya podido mantener tranquilo. /**_

— **¿Y por qué estaba Ren molesto? **_**/ Eso es extraño considerando que más tarde se iba a reunir con la chica que le gusta e iban a pasar la noche juntos. Más que molesto debería haber estado nervioso. /**_

—**No estoy seguro pero me preocupa que algo pueda haber pasado. Ese chico jamás pediría ayuda por sí solo.**

—**Yashiro créeme que entiendo lo que dices. Pero como no puedes darme todos los detalles solo me queda decirte que esperes a que los dos terminen de ser los hermanos Hell para el final de la semana y hables con él. No creo que haya pasado nada, después de todo su amuleto está con él.**

_**/ Sabia que a este sujeto nadie puede engañarlo. No obstante tampoco puedo hablar de algo que no me corresponde. /**_

—**Presidente creo que solo Ren puede hablarle sobre eso. Pero si usted considera que solo puedo esperar entonces eso haré.** **—**El manager empezaba a levantarse para irse.

—**Puedes estar tranquilo, no es que Mogami-kun esté incomunicada. Incluso si su celular se rompió tiene el celular de Setsu.**

—**Si, tal vez tenga razón y sean preocupaciones absurdas. Entonces con su permiso me retiro señor presidente.**

_**/ Primero Ten** y ahora Yashiro. ¿Ren que es lo que pasa?/**_

—**0—0—0—**

Ya en el set habían completado las tomas del día e incluso un poco más. Todos fueron libres de irse.

—**Setsu ¿Vamos? Quiero llevarte a la tienda de la otra vez.**

—**Nii-san esa tienda es muy cara. Y solo hay cosas de chicas. Gasta también en ti.**

— **¿Ya vas empezar? ¿Acaso te encanta que haga este tipo de cosas?** **—** Caín le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara fijamente. La gente que todavía estaba saliendo los miraba asombrados por que parecía que en cualquier momento la iba a besar.

—**Nii-san estas dando un espectáculo.**** —**Setsu estaba sonrojada.

—**Otra vez, aun no contestas mi pregunta. ****—**Le decía con una media sonrisa.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_Aclaraciones_

_* De la película o el juego. La cual tampoco me pertenece. :)_

_** Spoiler del capítulo 197. Por lo que pude entender de la versión en ingles Ten, la 'bruja' que transforma a Kyoko y Ren en los hermanos Hell, llama al presidente diciéndole que notó a Ren raro._

Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que mientras nadie se meta con Setsu y nii-san no la provoque la cordura de ambos se va a mantener. ;)

De a poco me animo a hacer los capítulos más largos. Es que a veces siento que escribo mucho y no cuento nada. ¬_¬

**¡Gracias a ****kotoko-98, Ilexa, Bloddy cherry, whiteheart91, tamarithaarww96, yani .albagli, Kyoko-chan y kitten por haber dejado review! ¡Me encanta que les guste el fic! **

**Y también a todos aquellos que leen y no dejan comentario gracias. =)**

¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D

Bye, bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Este será tu castigo

Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD

_/ Pensamientos / _-Diálogos- _"Citas de personas"_

_**Capítulo 5: Este será tu castigo**_

Lory se comunicó con Yashiro para que averiguara como se estaba comportando Ren. Le había solicitado que fuera el manager quien se comunicara con el director Konoe puesto que él solo había participado en la caracterización de los hermanos Hell. Y dado que sus identidades eran secretas no se lo podía vincular con el entorno de la película. Incluso que Yashiro y el director Konoe se reunieran ye empezada la película resultaba un poco problemático. Pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba parado antes de intentar nada.

Resuelto esto le dedicó unos minutos a Sawara. Al parecer habían hecho una llamada un tanto extraña preguntando por la miembro Nº1 de Love Me. Sawara era un hombre con gran intuición cuando de trabajo se trataba y si estaba relacionado con Kyoko definitivamente averiguaría cualquier cosa por minúscula que sea.

Estaba encargándole la investigación a su fiel asistente Sebastián cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y una angelical niña con un rostro terriblemente aburrido entró.

—**Abuelo ¡Esto es insoportable!—** Se quejaba la niña cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo puchero. —** ¡Me aburro terriblemente si no están aquí ni onee-sama ni Ren-sama!**

—**Bueno, veras ellos están trabajando. No pueden estar aquí todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?**

—**Pero no podré verlos por tres días y tengo muchas cosas que hablar con onee-sama. —** Decía triste y con ojitos brillantes.

—**Bueno María ¿Qué te parece si mientras los esperamos te acompaño de compras? Podemos comprarle un regalo a Mogami-kun, uno que la vuelva loca.**

— **¡¿De verdad abuelo?! ¿Y puedo comprar algo para Ren-sama también?**

—**Si eso te hace feliz, lo haremos. —** No podía resistirse a consentir a su nieta, además conociéndola gastaría mucho en los regalos. Ren no sería problema, pero cuando Kyoko notara lo costoso del regalo pondría una cara de lo más divertida. **—Entonces donde ¿Quieres ir?**

— **¡A Jeanne d' Arc! Hay cosas que de seguro le gustaran a onee-sama!—** Lory sonrió, esa tienda era la favorita de María y una de las más caras.

—**0—0—0—**

En Jeanne d' Arc las vendedoras se apresuraban a atender a la pareja que ingresaba, según recordaban eran hermanos y la última vez él le compró muchísima ropa a la chica dejándolas con buenas comisiones por la venta.

—**Buenas tardes ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?—** Preguntaron dos alegres jóvenes. Caín había reconocido a una de ellas, rubia y alta, la misma que los atendió la última vez.

—**Quiero zapatos que combinen con la ropa de la otra vez. —** Le dijo a la muchacha sin preocuparse en sonar amable.

—**Por supuesto. Por favor síganme. —** Poco le importaba a la chica su actitud, ya se había ganado las comisiones por esa venta segura.

La muchacha los condujo a una de las esquinas de la tienda, había dos hermosos sillones de tres cuerpos contra una de las paredes, enfrentado un gran espejado Con un hermoso marco decorado simulando una enredadera con pequeñas flores, al costado se hallaba un stand con la muestra de zapatos.

Caín sentó a Setsu y se dirigió con la vendedora al stand. Empezó a señalar muchos zapatos, luego de unos minutos la chica se fue y él se sentó junto a su hermana.

—**Nii-san ¿Cuántos pares pediste?— **_**/ Por favor que se haya comportado esta vez, no quiero que gaste tanto dinero en mí. /**_

—**No muchos, solo unos quince pares para que tengas variedad de donde elegir.**

_**/ ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Siempre haces lo mismo. A pesar de que nunca gastas un solo centavo en ti. /**_ La rubia iba a empezar a quejarse pero fue sorprendida cuando su hermano le tomó la mano y la miró fijamente.

—**No olvides que este es tu castigo y no importa lo que haga no puedes impedírmelo. —** Decía con una media sonrisa en el rostro recordando lo que pasó a la salida del set.

— _FLASH BACK —_

—_**Nii-san estas dando un espectáculo. —**__Setsu estaba sonrojada._

—_**Otra vez, aun no contestas mi pregunta. — **__Le decía con una media sonrisa. La gente empezaba a quedarse para confirmar si el par de hermanos eran tan raros como sospechaban._

_Setsu vio a lo lejos la mirada sorprendida del director, como si estuviera presenciando un momento de revelación. Su hermano todavía estaba vistiendo como BJ, quien se supone es un cascaron vacío sin sentimientos pero que en este momento la abrazaba y miraba dulcemente. Aun con los lentes de contacto teñidos de sangre se notaba la tierna mirada que le daba. De pronto un pensamiento de Kyoko se filtró, inoportuno como siempre._

_**/ BJ no actúa así. La filmación terminó y el director gritó "corte". Pero visualmente todavía es BJ y debe comportarse como tal. / **__Le brindó una sensual media sonrisa, subió su brazo libre y bajó un poco la capucha de BJ ocultando su mirada, introdujo su mano y lo jaló del cuello dejando su oído cerca de su boca, le susurró muy despacio._

—_**Nii-san, BJ no tiene emociones. No deberías verme así.**_

—_**Pero ahora ya no soy él. —**__ Le contestó sonriendo._

—_**Podemos seguir cuando vuelvas a ser mi nii-san. —**__ Él reía divertido y muy lentamente se separó. A medida que retiraba su brazo de la cintura de Setsu la acariciaba provocándole un escalofrió que ocultó hábilmente. Pero no pudo ocultar el hecho de que se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Esto solo le dio una idea a Caín, quería molestarla más._

—_**Está bien, lo dejaremos aquí. —**__ Internamente Kyoko suspiraba. __**—Pero…—**__ Agregó de inmediato él. __**—Como es la segunda vez que no me contestas te impondré un castigo.**_

—_**Nii-san eso es tan infantil. —**__Rio divertida llevándose la mano a la boca._

—_**Si prefieres continuamos lo de recién. —**__La chica con la expresión indiferente negó con la cabeza._

—_**Es tarde y aquí hay molestias. No voy a dejar que los demás vean las miradas que solo me pertenecen a mí.**_

—_**Oh, es eso. Bien, pero tu castigo no cambia y no podrás quejarte. ¿Estamos?**_

—_**Siiiiiiiii. —**__Contestó indiferente, casi aburrida. Cuando salieron del estudio pasaron cerca del director murmurando algo como "Eso será interesante después de todo" o algo así. Alguna cosa se le había ocurrido._

—_FIN FLASH BACK—_

En la tienda la vendedora traía en un carrito quince cajas de zapatos de diferentes tamaños.

—**Señor aquí le dejo su pedido. Si se necesita algo más por favor utilice el timbre. —**Decía la rubia señalando una mesita redonda al lado del último sillón. **—Con su permiso.**

Eso le resultó extraño. Caín se levantó y tomó la primer caja. Eran unas botas negras, altas hasta la rodilla, con un taco de diez centímetros y un par de tiras cruzando en equis a los costados con unas hebillas al medio.

—**Estas serán las primeras.**

—**Eres incorregible. —** Decía la rubia mientras comenzaba a sacarse la bota del lado izquierdo pero una mano la detuvo.** — ¿Qué pasa?**

— **¿Acaso creíste que el castigo era que compres muchos zapatos? ¡Eso lo hago por gusto propio!—**Una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

— **¿Y cuál es el castigo?—**Decía sensualmente Setsu. **—Tal vez sea demasiado para las personas de esta tienda. —**Le aguantaba la mirada valientemente. Ella no iba a perder.

—**No hay problema. Por si no lo notaste esta es una zona "VIP" de la tienda. Nadie vendrá al menos que toques ese timbre. —** Ren recordaba que María le había hablado de ese lugar y de cómo se pasaba horas escogiendo zapatos.

—**Hmmm, interesante nii-san. — **_**/ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de tienda puede dejar tan aislados a los clientes? ¡No por ser una tienda clara tiene que ser diferente a cualquier otra tienda! /**_

—**Así que Setsu personalmente te probaré todos estos zapatos este será tu castigo. —**Ren se deleitaba por dentro, quería ver cómo le respondería.

— **¿Eso en que es un castigo nii-san? El estar contigo me hace feliz**_**. — / ¡Cállate tonta! ¡No provoques más, es tonto retarlo! /**_

—**Es un castigo por que tú no puedes moverte. Serás mi pequeña muñeca, no podrás moverte al menos que yo lo haga por ti.**

— **¿Seré tu títere? Por mi está bien. — **Una sexy sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. _**/ ¿Cómo que bien? ¿A qué te refieres con bien? No, no. Control, control. Nii-san es todo para mí, estar con él me hace feliz. Yo soy Setsu. /**_

Con este pequeño mantra Kyoko quedó adormecida aunque atenta a todo. Setsu estaba activada en un 100%. Ren sonreía divertido. _**/ Una típica respuesta de Setsu. /**_ Y entonces para corresponder a su compañera se puso totalmente en modo Caín Hell.

—**Empecemos.**

Se acercó a ella tomando la caja en sus manos y depositándola en su regazo. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó ambos tobillos con sus manos, levantó suavemente sus piernas de modo que quedaran extendidas en el sillón, grave error.

Esa acción que tenía por objeto incomodarla era una tortura para su auto control. Las botas largas que llegaban unos quince centímetros por encima de las rodillas tenían un cierre interno por lo cual tenía que subir una de sus piernas para bajarlo y esa maldita mini falda no lo ayudaba. Era tan corta que con solo sentarse ya se había subido unos centímetros. Tanto se concentró en molestarla que cavó su propia tumba. ¡Y había ordenado quince pares! Suspiró, su hermana lo miraba intrigada y ya que él solito se había puesto en esa situación, solito debía seguir. Después de todo no iba a perder.

Intentó alimentar su espíritu competitivo para distraerse. _**/ No voy a perder. No voy a perder. Soy un actor de primer nivel. No voy a perder contra ella. /**_Sonrió y comenzó su tarea.

Tomó la pierna izquierda de la chica y la levantó lo justo y necesario para alcanzar el cierre, que ya era mucho. La miró fijamente a los ojos, para estudiar cada una de sus reacciones. Recorrió la bota con la yema de los dedos, desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, se detuvo y busco el cierre, lo bajó lentamente hasta el final y deslizó la bota. Aquello le daba cosquillas a Setsu pero no iba a demostrarlo. Caín repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Todo el tiempo ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, sin siquiera ruborizarse. Buscó las nuevas botas, también con cierre, las colocó y subió lentamente hasta cerrarlas. Entonces se paró, quitando la caja de su regazo y viéndola ahí sentada en el sillón.

—**Estas te quedan bien ¿Por qué no intentas caminar?—** La chica lo miró extrañada.

—**Pero solo soy la muñeca de nii-san, no puedo moverme. —** Esto lo descolocó, verla así con un puchero mientras no se movía. Era como una invitación a comer la más dulce tentación. ¡Sip, Setsu de postre!

—**Estas siendo muy literal ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo las compraremos si no diste un paso con ellas?— **_**/ ¡Ya se honesto maldita sea! Ni siquiera te importa que estén en un lugar público, te arrojarías sobre ella en cualquier momento. /**_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse del pensamiento. Le tendió la mano a Setsu y rodeándola por la cintura la paró frente al espejo y se alejó.

—**Bueno mi muñeca ¡Camina!—** Dio dos aplausos como si terminara de decir un hechizo y esto lo activara. Setsu sonrió y camino frente al espejo como si fuera una modelo, utilizando las técnicas que su senpai le había enseñado.

—**Son cómodas, me gustan.**

—**Bien, siéntate de nuevo. —** Esta vez la dejó sentadita, por lo menos no parecía tan expuesta como antes.

Ya habían probado trece pares de zapatos cuando la vendedora se asomó a avisarles que en media hora cerraban. No esperó le respuesta, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió.

—**Nii-san creo que con los tres primeros es suficiente.**

—**Pero a mí me gustaron todos.**

—**No, ya habíamos discutido esto.**

—**Y no tienes derecho a negarte.**

—**Pensé que esto era parte de tus gusto y no del castigo. —** Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—**Una cosa no quita la otra. Además te estoy perdonando los últimos dos pares.**

Utilizó su mirada de cachorrito abandonado en nivel tres y al instante supo que ganó. Esta vez por el bien del último pedacito de cordura que tenía dejó que ella se pusiera sus botas mientras él acomodaba los zapatos. Una vez listos fueron a la caja.

Una voz conocida les llegó de golpe.** — ¿A dónde se fue el abuelo? ¡No puedo creer que me haya dejado sola escogiendo el regalo!**

María salió de entre medio de vestidos de verano y se chocó con Caín muy fuerte cayendo al suelo. Instintivamente Kyoko se agachó a levantar a su pequeña amiguita y preguntarle si estaba bien. Aunque nunca dejó de usar el tono de Setsu. La niña la miraba asombrada, le parecía una chica muy hermosa y le resultaba familiar. Y el hombre con ella era tenebroso pero no la asustaba, todo lo contrario lo miraba maravillada.

—**Vámonos. —** Ignoró a la niña y jaló Setsu del brazo. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible pero fue demasiado tarde.

—**María ¿Ahí estas? Lo siento, me entretuve viendo zapatos. — **Ambos dejaron de respirar unos segundos. **— ¿Acaso tuviste algún inconveniente?—** Le preguntaba Lory a su nieta.

—**No abuelo, fue mi culpa. No vi por donde iba y me choque a esta persona. —** Dijo tímidamente.

—**Oh, ya veo. María que te parece si vas con esta hermosa jovencita a pagar a la caja mientras yo me disculpo con este señor.**

—**Si abuelo. —** María se iba a la caja y Setsu miró a su hermano. Este asintió con la cabeza con la mirada resignada. Era la mirada de Ren.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron lejos Lory habló.

—**Entonces nii-sama ¿Siempre que le haces regalos a tu hermanita se los pruebas tú mismo?— **Decía con su mirada entre seria y divertida.** —No le estas comprando ropa interior también ¿Verdad?**

— **¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!**— Solo el presidente podía conseguir alterarlo tanto como para salirse del personaje. Ren suspiró, aunque ahora se conformara con una versión corta no se salvaría cuando vuelva a la oficina.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lory ante el obvio acercamiento que notó en su pareja favorita? ¿Y María, los reconoció? Por cierto, puse a María por que hace mil años que no la veo en el manga y ya la extraño! (-^_^-)**_

_Otra cosita, venía con los títulos como enganchaditos. Tenta__**ciones**__, Provoca__**ciones**__, Preocupa__**ciones **__y Suposi__**ciones**__. Realmente no lo estaba haciendo al propósito, pero ya que lo hice me queda la duda de ¿Qué título le pondré a este? U_U Y aun si lo resuelvo, ¿cómo serán los siguientes? Por eso no se asombren si un día de título encuentran "la mañana después de". Solo quiere decir que se me acabaron las palabras! XD_

_**¡Gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Me pone muy contenta cada vez que llega el mail avisándome. :) **_

_**Gracias yani . albagli por tus reviews, el capítulo pasado en los agradecimientos salió un , , en lugar de tu nombre. Perdón! **_

_**Después del cap 197 tengo que sobrevivir hasta el mes que viene y no sé cómo haré! O_o**_

_¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D Bye, bye!_


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Y por qué no te como a ti?

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos.— **_**"Citas de personas"**_

_**Capítulo 6: **__**¿Y por qué no te como a ti?**_

—**Entonces nii-sama ¿Siempre que le haces regalos a tu hermanita se los pruebas tú mismo?— **Decía con su mirada entre seria y divertida.** —No le estas comprando ropa interior también ¿Verdad?**

— **¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!**— Solo el presidente podía conseguir alterarlo tanto como para salirse del personaje. Ren suspiró, aunque ahora se conformara con una versión corta no se salvaría cuando vuelva a la oficina.

—**Yo solo me baso en lo que sé de su relación de hermanos, que por lo que pude observar hace un momento va muy bien. Dime ¿Así de bien se llevan en el hotel?**

—**Puedo preguntarle ¿Qué hace aquí?— **Ren quería evitar esa charla todo lo el tiempo que sea posible.

— **¡Que aburrido! Pero como soy tan buena persona si te contestare. Traje a María y escuché a las vendedoras hablando. Algo acerca de dos hermanos muy sospechosos, que parecen más una pareja. Y que el hermano tiene toda la pinta de **_**"te asesinare si te acercas demasiado"**_** pero que no les importaba por que gastaba una buena suma complaciendo a su hermanita. Los llevaron al VIP a elegir zapatos para que se **_**"relajaran y compraran más"**_** o eso escuche.**

—**Y debo entender que eso fue suficiente para saber quiénes éramos nosotros.**

—**Por supuesto que no. Eso fue suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad. Así que me escabullí tras una planta y lo vi TODO. —**Lo miraba sonriendo y disfrutando cada reacción de su parte.

—**Me encantaría ver aquí a mi actor estrella para decirle lo orgulloso que me siento de él. —** Se burlaba Lory mientras miraba hacia arriba y se limpiaba una lagrimita.

—**No, jefe. No sé qué te estés imaginando pero hay una explicación para lo que acabas de ver. —** Ren se agarraba la cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra la agitaba frente al presidente.

—**Hmm, puedes engañar al mundo muchacho pero jamás a mí. Lo que vi allá atrás era más que solo actuación. Y no estoy hablando específicamente de ti. **

— **¿A qué se refiere?— **Eso lo sorprendió_.__** / ¿Qué habrá podido ver él mientras yo me concentraba en controlarme? /**_

En la caja María estaba pagando mientras que a Setsu le preparaban sus bolsas, seis en total. La niña la miraba de reojo y ella empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

—**Onee-san. —** Dijo de pronto sobresaltándola. **—Ese que está allá ¿Es tu novio?**

Setsu le brindó una gran sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, pues era María-chan y no quería maltratarla. Tal vez podía incluir en el carácter de Setsu que le gustaran los niños pequeños.

—**Nop, pero es mi persona más importante. Es mi onii-sama. —**A María le brillaban los ojitos.

— **¡Ah, debí saberlo! Dos personas que se complementan tan bien, tan perfectamente oscuras debían de estar relacionadas. ¡Ustedes se ven tan bien juntos!—** Eso perturbó un poco a Kyoko.

_**/ No es como si estuviera hablando de Tsuruga-san y de mí. Ella está hablando de Setsu y de Caín. Es obvio que se ven bien juntos, así tiene que ser. /**_ Más tranquila Setsu le sonrió a María.

—**Eso es normal. Después de todo yo soy la única que lo entiende completamente y él es el único para mí.**

—**Disculpe aquí está su pedido.**

La vendedora le ofreció las bolsas a Setsu, ella las tomó y junto con María fue donde su onii-san y Lory estaban hablando. Cuando llegaron pudo escuchar como Caín la preguntaba _**"¿A qué se refiere?"**_ y el presidente le respondía:

—**Bueno, eso es muy obvio para mí. Lamentablemente para ambos esta conversación se pospondrá. María ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?**

—**Si abuelo. Lo único que me falta es el regalo de Ren-sama. Pero todavía no se me ocurre que le puedo dar.**

—**No te preocupes lo que sea que tú le des le gustará. ¿Tal vez algo que pueda compartir con una chica?**

— **¡Abuelo como se te ocurre!— **María estaba indignada.** — ¡Él no comparte nada con ninguna chica!— **Pese a que eso no era más que un comentario inocente de la pequeña María era totalmente cierto. Aguantándose la risa se dirigió a la pequeña.

—**Ya me disculpe con el caballero María, si ya terminaste aquí debemos irnos.**

—**Hey, un momento. —** Ren no quería quedarse con la duda.

—**Hell-san ¿Verdad? Espero volver a verlo algún día. Si nos disculpa, nos retiramos. Señorita un placer. —** Sin decir más se fue arrastrando a María que se despedía.

—**Adiós onee-san.**

Kyoko no sabía cómo mirar a su "hermano". Estaba de espalda y claramente murmuraba algo. Finalmente luego de un minuto se dio vuelta tomó las bolsas de su mano, que ya le pesaban, y salieron de la tienda.

—**-Setsu volvamos directamente al hotel, no quiero cruzarme con nadie más.**

—**Sí, nii-sama.**

Cuando Lory y María subieron a la limosina él le pregunto:

—**Dime María ¿Te simpatizó esa señorita?**

— **¡Si abuelo! Es tan bella y tiene look tan oscuro. —** Decía juntando sus manos y con ojos brillantes. **—Sabes de alguna forma me recuerda a onee-sama solo que… un poco más sincera.**

—**Hmp ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— **Lory estaba intrigado.

—**Porque ella acepta querer a esa persona al punto de ser la más importante. En cambio onee-sama se ha cerrado a esos sentimientos. Pero ella en realidad tiene una gran capacidad para amar, lo noto cuando está conmigo o con Kanae-san. Ella solo no quiere ser lastimada otra vez pero creo que está desperdiciando los mejores años de su vida por negarse a amar.**

Lory le prestaba atención a María como si esta fuera una profesora que le enseñara sobre la vida, entonces con su cara chibi y ojitos llorosos saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—**María-chan como tu abuelo estoy verdaderamente orgulloso, eres tan madura para tu edad.**

—**Abuelo ¿Apenas lo notas?—** Orgullosa cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho**. —Pero me gustaría ayudar a onee-sama así como ella me ayudó a mí. — **Lory la miraba tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—**Algún día lo harás María. ¿Y qué opinas del joven que la acompañaba?**

—**Bueno…—** Ella se sonrojó**. —Él era muy apuesto, como un rey demonio que podría succionar tu alma en un instante. Pero que cuando miraba a su hermana sus ojos brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. ¡Y era tan alto como Ren-sama! Era como ver a dos de mis personas importantes juntas.**

—**Oh. Y dime ¿A ti te gustaría que Ren y Mogami-kun estuvieran juntos?—** La niña quedó en silencio y meditaba profundamente, su respuesta no parecía ser fácil.

—**Pues, Ren-sama es el hombre perfecto y me casaré con él algún día. —** Una gotita se dibujaba en la nuca de Lory**. **

—**Pero aún es muy pronto porque solo tengo ocho años, mientras no dejaré que ninguna bruja se le acerqué. Pero onee-sama es distinta, no es alguien que quiera aprovecharse de Ren-sama. Y él ha mostrado partes de sí con ella que nadie más conocía, sus otras caras. Creo que sería difícil para mí, pero si fueran ellos lo aceptaría.**

Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como quien se resigna a un amor no correspondido**. —Pero por el momento debo proteger a Ren-sama de todas las brujas que quieren acercársele.-** Lory sonrió.

—**Ya veo. Bueno, has un buen trabajo. — **El teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Yashiro que empezó a informarle de los acercamientos que el director presenció entre los hermanos y como eso le había dado una idea para la escena final de la película. Lory se emocionaba cada vez más y sus planes adquirían consistencia.

—**0—0—0—**

En el hotel Caín y Setsu entraban a la habitación dejando las bolsas en la cama.

—**Nii-san no creo que todo esto vaya a entrar en el armario.**

—**Lo acomodaremos en algún lugar. Ahora tienes una pequeña variedad de zapatos, lo suficiente como para lucir bien los pantalones que te regalé. —** Setsu lo observaba intrigada.

—**Tu… ¿Tienes algo en contra de mis piernas, nii-san?**

— **¿Por qué iba a tener algo en contra de ellas? Son bonitas.**

Caín fingía ordenar las cajas de zapatos al lado de la cajonera. Estaba arrodillado acomodándolas por tamaño, las más grandes abajo y continuaba con las medianas formando un pequeño edificio. Setsu se acercó a él y se recostó contra la pared cruzando las piernas quedando frente a él.

—**Pues eso parece. A ti te molestan mis shorts y mis faldas. —** Setsu lo retaba.

—**No me molesta tu ropa en sí, sino lo que provoca. —** Caín había terminado de armar su pequeña torre y se levantaba para quedar frente a ella. Apoyó los brazos a cada lado de su cintura dejándola acorralada contra la pared. ** —Parece que no te das cuenta de lo que provocas en los demás.**

—**Oh, pues siempre estoy mirando a nii-san. Nunca a los demás. —**Le sonreía sexy. **—Dime ¿Qué provoco?**

—**Pues tu presencia jamás pasa inadvertida. Este tipo de ropa…—** Con su dedo índice recorría desde donde terminaba la bota hasta el comienzo de la falda produciéndole un cosquilleo a Setsu.

—**Marca muy bien tus curvas. —** Ahora ascendía hasta su cintura donde dejó su mano.

—**Estos escotes revelan mucho. — ** Su otra mano continuaba el recorrido, su dedo índice ascendía suavemente pasando justo por el medio de su pecho, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su cuello.

— **Revelan entre otras cosas que ya no eres una niña.**

Kyoko estaba hipnotizada, Caín en ningún momento apartó la vista de sus ojos. A medida que él hablaba con esa suave voz sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por cálidas cosquillas, le estaba costando respirar y prestar atención a lo que escuchaba. Solo sentía que se perdía en aquellos ojos, era como si se sostuviera de su mirada. Si dejaba de verlos por un segundo caería sumida completamente en la inconciencia. Debía hallarse antes de que su compañero notara lo perdida que estaba.

—**No es solo lo tu cuerpo. —** Caín recorría la línea de su clavícula, dibujándola con sus dedos. Ascendió por su cuello, provocando que el cosquilleo se convirtiera en un toque eléctrico**. **

—**Tu rostro es hermoso, cualquier hombre moriría por un roce de tus labios. —** La palma de su mano descansaba en su mejilla mientras que el pulgar se deslizaba por sus labios manchándose con rush.

—**Mataría por que le dediques una mirada. —**Aun sosteniéndole la mirada se acercó tanto que sus narices podrían rosarse con un suave empujón. Ahora sí, Setsu respiraba agitada y él lo notó. Y lo disfrutaba. Sentir tan cerca el calor de su aliento, hasta podía respirarlo.

—**Y yo mataría a quien se atreviera a acercarse. No quiero privarte de nada pero a la vez quisiera tenerte encerrada en una pequeña cajita de cristal. Te tendría solo para mí, ningún imbécil se te acercaría. — ** Acercó su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos, en este punto ya no sabía si hablaba Caín o él mismo.

Kyoko fue liberada del embrujo de su mirada y por un instante sus rodillas temblaron, a punto estuvo de caerse pero él la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura. Esto le dio un nuevo punto del cual aferrarse, algo que la hizo sentir que tenía los pies en la tierra y que no estaba flotando como sentía antes.

Enfocó su vista y comenzó a reconocer la situación. Él tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, sus frentes estaban juntas y tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreía levemente y respiraba como si sintiera el mejor de los perfumes.

_**/ ¿Por qué? /**_ Se preguntaba y entonces notó su respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido una pequeña maratón_**. /Tranquilízate y retoma el control. Setsu en este momento estaría feliz. Él es Caín. Él es nii-sama. / **_

Poco a poco regularizó su respiración, empezó a sentir que podía sostenerse en pie sola, comenzó a recomponer el rostro de Setsu, ella debería brindarle una sonrisa sexy, su hermano le devolvería la sonrisa y ahí terminaría todo. Muy suave lo llamó.

— **¿Nii-san?**

—**0—0—0—**

—**Señor aquí está lo que me ordenó. —** Sebastián le daba a Lory una pequeña carpeta con la información solicitada.

—**Gracias Sebastián. Veamos—** Lory quedó intrigado**. —Así que la llamada preguntando por Mogami-kun fue hecha del propio celular de un cantante. ¿Fuwa Sho? Si, lo recuerdo. Su razón para participar en el casting fue alcanzarlo tan rápido como sea posible. —** Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

— **Y el mismo día su manager estuvo averiguando sobre Ren. Dime ¿Crees que él ya tiene competencia?— **Miraba divertido a su mayordomo/ sirviente/ espía, en fin el trabajador camaleón que siempre estaba a su lado.

—**Por lo que he averiguado Mogami-sama muestra una reacción violenta cuando se trata del cantante y Tsuruga-sama parece también molesto si escucha hablar sobre él.**

—**Hmm, interesante. ¿Crees que podamos averiguar más?**

—**Tengo entendido que Yashiro-sama y Kotonami-sama parecen saber todo acerca de esos dos. A su vez la manager de Fuwa-sama podría ser otro punto para obtener información. Suponiendo claro que no se pueda obtener la información personalmente de Mogami-sama o Tsuruga-sama.**

—**Podría presionar a Ren, pero ya tengo algo pensado para él. ¿Será que lo puedo averiguar de Mogami-kun? No, es lo mismo que Ren. Hablaré con Yashiro y Kotonami-san, pero los dos tienen que estar juntos. Averíguame el horario de ella. Obtendremos la información así nos toque torturarlos ¿De acuerdo Sebastián?**

—**Perfecto señor ¿Deberíamos tener una sala acorde a la reunión?**

—**Podría ser interesante. Te lo encargo. Esos dos revelaran todo. —**Terminó diciendo mientras ponía su risa siniestra.

—**0—0—0—**

Ren abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la suave vos que lo llamaba. _**"¿Nii-san?"**_ había dicho y supuso que Setsu había vuelto. Pero se encontró con una mezcla. La mirada sensual de Setsu, la tierna sonrisa de Kyoko y un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

— **¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?—** Ella levantó las manos y trató de rodear su cuello, por alguna razón se detuvo y para no dejar las manos en el aire las puso sobre su pecho, como tratando de separarlo suavemente. **—Es tarde y si no empiezo a hacer la cena luego no quieres comer.**

_**/ Ella está tratando de huir ¿Cierto? /**_ Esto le daba mucha curiosidad. _**/ ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? /**_ Lentamente se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, la clásica sonrisa del emperador de la noche adornaba su rostro. Debía probar su reacción para saber a quién le pertenecía ese rostro.

— **¿Y por qué no te como a ti?**

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Me quieren, me odian? ¡Leí por ahí que el suspenso es bueno! XD **_

_**Como ven, este encuentro casual ayudó a María a decidir algo importante. Mientras que el presidente con toda la información que obtuvo planea hacer una de las suyas. :) **_

_**Me disculpo por el retraso, ayer iba a subir el cap pero mi bendito internet se negó a colaborar. ¬_¬**_

_**Ya saben ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D**_

_**Gracias por leer y por seguir este fic! Se agradece al gran estilo Kyoko, con una hermosa inclinación "Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos. Esperamos que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como nosotros creándola."**_

_**P.D.: esos fueron los personajes del fic que a veces me despiertan a mitad de la noche para darles vida! :P**_

_**Bye, bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Es tu culpa!

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos. — **_**"Citas de personas"**_

_**Capítulo 7: **__**¡Es tu culpa!**_

_**/ Ella está tratando de huir ¿Cierto? /**_ Esto le daba mucha curiosidad. _**/ ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? /**_ Lentamente se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, la clásica sonrisa del emperador de la noche adornaba su rostro. Debía probar su reacción para saber a quién le pertenecía ese rostro.

— **¿Y por qué no te como a ti?**

De pronto se sorprendió, la chica entre sus brazos realmente dejó de respirar, empezaba a preguntarse si no había ido demasiado lejos. Dejó pasar un minuto, decidió hacer algo ya que temía que en cualquier momento fuera a desmallarse. Él no sabía lo que en ese tiempo pasaba por la mente de Kyoko.

_**/¿Eso no sería genial Kyoko? Deja que nii-san nos devore completamente./**_ Los pensamientos de Setsu comenzaban a invadirla, pero lo que más la afectaba es que la idea le empezaba a sonar interesante. Sus sentimientos estaban tan revueltos que de pronto su inner* tuvo un contrincante. La imagen de una pequeña y coqueta Setsu la enfrentaba.

_**/ ¡Waaaaaaaa, qué rayos me pasa! ¿Por qué estoy siquiera considerándolo? ¡Hoy me pasé haciendo puras tonterías! ¿Por qué lo provoqué en la sala de descanso? ¿Por qué dejé que me probara las botas? ¡Traigo mini falda! ¿Y si vio algo que no debió ver? ¡Y lo completo diciéndole si no le gustan mis piernas! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan desvergonzada?—**_ La pequeña Kyoko estaba hecha una bolita agarrándose la cabeza. _**—No tuve opción. ¡Setsu actuaria así! … ¿Setsu? Así es ¡Es tu culpa!—**_ Señalaba a la pequeña Setsu que la miraba aburrida. _**— ¡Todo porque eres así! /**_

_**/ Shhhhhh, eres muy escandalosa. ¿Cómo se supone que soy? ¿Honesta con lo que siento? Te recuerdo que tú me creaste. ¿Acaso no estas manifestando tus deseos inconscientes a través de mí?— **_A su oponente se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos_** — No te culpo, es más te lo agradezco. Nii-san es un hombre con todas las letras y no pienso desaprovecharlo. /**_

_**/ ¿A… a qué te refieres? Y…o…yo no tengo ningún deseo inconsciente. Tsuruga-san es mi senpai, siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito y lo respeto mucho. /**_

_**/ Aaaaaaburriiiiidaaaa. Sabes ese cuento del senpai y del respeto no te va a proteger siempre. Pero puedes seguir escudándote en él, por mi parte me divertiré con nii-san. Porque yo no estoy hablando del fulano Tsuruga Ren, sino de mi nii-san Caín Hell. /**_ Le dedicó una sonrisa en la cual se notaba que tenía planes ocultos.

_**/ ¡Tsuruga-san no es ningún fulano!—**_ La pequeña Kyoko estaba indignada_**. — ¡Él es una persona realmente importante! Él… /**_ No pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida.

_**/ ¿Importante para quién? ¿Para ti?—**_ Obtuvo por respuesta un profundo silencio. _**—Sabes esta charla no nos lleva a ningún lado. Nii-san se está preocupando. —**_ Ambas notaron que hace tiempo no respiraban y el hombre frente a ellas empezaba a separarse para mirar su rostro. _**— Dime ¿No crees que sería interesante ver a nii-san perdiendo el control sobre su hermanita?—**_ Una suave risa picara invadió su mente._** — Juguemos un rato con él Kyoko ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar? /**_

_**/ ¡NOOOO! Él es mi senpai, yo ni siquiera podría… no me atrevería… /**_ ¡Pumm!  
De repente se escucha el golpe de un guante de Box. La pequeña Setsu con un look de gatita** y una mirada de _**"conseguiré lo que quiero"**_ golpeó a Kyoko, la noqueó. ¡Rinnngg! Una campana de victoria sonó y chibi Setsu miraba a su oponente en el suelo.

_**/ Que escandalosa, al menos ya no va interferir con mis planes. —**_ Sonreía triunfante._** —Setsu al 100% por los próximos 2 días. Solo espera nii-san, ahora solo seremos nosotros dos. /**_

— **¿Setsu? ¿Estás bien?—** Ren estaba preocupado, pues aunque ella había empezado a respirar tenía los ojos cerrados. De repente una pequeña sonrisa relajó su rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos.

— **Si nii-san — **Le dice con la mirada más sensual que haya visto en Setsu.** — ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Si tú estás conmigo.**

Entonces sube sus manos rodeando el cuello de su hermano, lo baja hasta que sus labios quedan justo sobre su oído y susurra lentamente.

—**Dime ¿Con que quieres acompañar? Creo que solo tenemos un poco de miel y salsa de chocolate. Pero si prefieres algo salado tenemos mayonesa.**

Ren tragó duro, no sabía porque la saliva comenzó a juntarse en su boca. Tal vez esa calidez que recorría su oreja o esa electricidad que bajaba por su columna tuvieran algo que ver. Estaba un poco perdido, una parte de él sentía el peligro y le estaba diciendo que se aleje. Pero la otra parte lo incitaba a seguir, quería saber que pasaría.

— **¿Acompañar que Setsu?—** Pregunto inocentemente. La chica en sus brazos se puso en puntitas de pie y se apretó más a él, cubriendo el hueco que aun los separaba.

— **¿Acaso no es obvio?—** Seguía susurrando en su oído. **— A M I. —**Dijo separando cada letra**. — ¿O no querías comerme? **

Ren no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sentía la necesidad de pellizcarse para saber si estaba despierto, pero le ganaron. Setsu lamia el lóbulo de su oreja para después darle un suave mordisco. Definitivamente no estaba soñando.

Lentamente se separó para mirarla a la cara. Ella era totalmente Setsu. No había un leve rubor, no había duda. Solo decisión y acción. Una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada impaciente por saber su respuesta. Sonrió.

_**/ ¿Así que finalmente huyó? Se escudó en su personaje para no enfrentarme. —**_ No sabía porque, pero estaba molesto. Una parte de él esperaba que fuera Kyoko quien lo enfrentara_**. —Bien ya que optó por esto, dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. — **_ Caín Hell era capaz de seguirle el juego a Setsu. _**/**_

Caín se inclinó un poco, levantó a Setsu y la puso sobre su hombro. Empezó a caminar, la llevó a la cocina y la sentó en la mesada.

— **¿Nii-san que haces?—** Preguntó curiosa, sonreía divertida ante el pequeño arrebato de su hermano.

—**Ya lo veras. —** Fue hasta la heladera y sacó la miel. No le gustaba mucho lo dulce, pero si tenía que elegir algo que iba con ella era lo dulce. Volvió y le mostró el frasco.

— **¿Desde cuando eres fanático de lo dulce? Juraba que ibas a agarrar la mayonesa. —**Setsu hizo el intento de bajarse de la mesada pero él la detuvo.

— **¿A dónde vas?— **Ella lo miró extrañada.

— **¿No es mejor la cama?— **Eso sorprendió incluso a Caín, no creía que su hermana fuera tan lanzada. Solo lo incitaba a continuar, él no iba a perder. Antes iba a rendirse ella completamente sonrojada.

—**No, no lo creo. Se ensuciarían las sabanas. Y ya que voy a preparar mis alimentos es mejor usar la cocina.**

—**Oh, ya veo. Nii-san eres tan inteligente. — ** Decía mientras golpeaba una mano con la otra**. — Entonces comienza. — **Ella colocó las manos en la mesada inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Verla ahí tan dispuesta a seguir su propio juego lo volvía loco. Lo único en que pensaba era en como disfrutar ese momento.

—**Está bien. Entonces recuéstate en la mesada. —** Ella obedeció.** —Ahora date vuelta.**

— **¡Pero así no podré verte!—** Se quejaba la chica.

—**Shhhh. —** Él tenía un dedo sobre los labios y la miraba un poco serio. **—La comida no se queja.**

La ayudó a voltearse hasta que quedó boca abajo, ella colocó el rostro sobre los brazos usándolos de almohada. Él le corrió el cabello de la espalda, y le susurró:

—**Ahora déjame comer. —** A ella se le erizó el vello de la nuca y él se rio.

— **¿Qué es tan gracioso? Nii-sa…**

Las manos de él bajando los tirantes de su blusa la interrumpieron, su piel suave tocándola le agradaba. Sintió como lentamente bajaba el cierre de la prenda dejando su espalda totalmente expuesta.

Él no podía creer que tan perfecta podía ser ella. Solo ayer la había visto con unos shorts y en sostén. Se había preguntado si su piel era tan suave como parecía. Y ahora podía tocarla. Su índice recorrió su columna desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de su pollera. Ella tembló un poco ante el contacto y él sonreía. Se debatía internamente ¿Debía desabrochar también sostén? ¿O eso sería demasiado? Estaba maravillado acariciando su pequeña cintura cuando la escucho reír.

— **¡Nii… nii-san, e…eso hace cosquillas! **

El ver su cuerpo convulsionar por la risa lo tentaba demasiado. Tomó la miel y empezó a hacer dibujos en su espalda. Solo círculos que se encontraban y líneas que bajaban. Nada especifico.

—**Ah ¡Está fría! Al menos podrías haberla entibiado. —** Se quejaba Setsu mientras hacia un puchero. Él reía divertido.** — ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?**

—**Tú me diviertes. No es necesario entibiar la miel si enseguida te vas a calentar. — **Lentamente se inclinó sobre su espalda, estaba decidiendo por donde comenzar.

— **¿A qué te ref…?—** Dio un respingo cuando sintió la lengua de él recorriendo su cuello, estaba limpiando el dibujo.

Lentamente descendía por las líneas de miel. Había dos o tres lugares donde se cruzaban y tenía que chupar dejando a su paso una marca. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sentía esa pequeña presión sobre su piel. Sentía que la espalda le ardía, tenía mucho calor. Solo notaba un alivio cuando él volvía a echar miel. Ahora agradecía esa sensación de frescura.

Le gustaba mucho, pero no quería demostrarlo. No quería que él la escuchara, ni siquiera ella se había escuchado así antes. Se mordió el brazo para evitar gemir de nuevo. No entendía que pasaba. Después de todo no importa que tan sensual sea Setsu o que tan lanzada se comporte, su base es Kyoko.

El lugar de donde Setsu puede obtener información son los recuerdos de Kyoko. Por lo tanto tiene un límite, un punto del cual no sabe cómo seguir. Una parte le decía que no había problema, que dejaría que su nii-san la guie. Y la otra no quería admitir que no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para hacerle frente adecuadamente. De pronto todo se detuvo.

Caín contemplaba su trabajo. La brillante espalda de Setsu tenía cuatro marcas que demostraban que era suya. _**/ Ahora si pude hacerlas, esta vez no me lo impidió. /**_

Notó que ella escondía su rostro y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados. Debía de estar terriblemente a avergonzada. _**/ Tal vez si me pasé ahora. /**_ Un poco preocupado se acercó e intentó sentarla. Pero ella se sacudió de su agarre y se hizo un ovillo sobre la mesada.

— **¿Setsu?—** No le respondía. **—Hey ¿Me estas oyendo?**

Tanto se esforzaba en no moverse que no se dio cuenta en qué posición estaba.Era una vista muy agradable, pero en este momento le preocupaba más el que no le respondiera. 

—**Por si no lo notaste tienes falda y estoy viendo tu ropa interior en este momento.**

Como un rayo se incorporó quedando frente a él de rodillas y sosteniendo su blusa con una mano. Caín estaba asombrado. Setsu estaba colorada hasta las orejas, con los ojos brillosos y dos pequeñas medialunas en el brazo izquierdo donde se podía ver unas gotitas de sangre que comenzaban a salir.

—**Setsu ¿Acaso te mordiste?—** La miraba enojado mientras tomaba su brazo, no le gustaba verla lastimada.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?—** Ella agachó la mirada y no hablaba. Entonces la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. **—Contéstame.**

—**Es que…—** Una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. **—Es que no quería seguir haciendo ruidos raros, no quería gritar.**

— **¿Qué?—** El solo hecho de pensar que quizás la había lastimado lo torturaba. **—Perdóname ¿Acaso te hice daño?—** Decía preocupado mientras que sostenía su rostro.

—**No, es que… no lo entiendo. —** Empezaba a llorar. **—A mi… a mi… ¡A mi realmente me gustó mucho! Y no… no quería que te detuvieras. ¡Pero te detuviste!**

La confusión reinaba en su mente. Desde el momento en que admitió que le gustó lo que sentía y se mordió para no gemir el leve dolor en su brazo la hizo reaccionar. En medio de un puchero la pequeña neko-Setsu se esfumó diciendo _**"¿Qué no podías quedar inconsciente por más tiempo? ¡Sabía que debí haberte atado!" **_Sin embargo no podía detener aquellas caricias que sentía en su espalda, húmedas pero cálidas hacían que su piel ardiera. Cuando se detuvo quiso gritarle que siguiera y eso la sorprendió.

Ren por su parte la observaba en silencio. _**/ No entiendo. ¿Llora por qué no quería gritar o porque me detuve? No puedo verla llorar ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo verla así. /**_

Entonces ella rompió el silencio.

—**Eres injusto nii-san. Primero no me dejas observarte, luego dejas de jugar y por último te enojas. No te entiendo. — **Él la miraba atónito.

_**/ ¡Yo no te entiendo a ti! ¿Quién eres? ¿Kyoko, Setsu o una mezcla de ambas? ¡Me vas a volver loco!—**_Se reía. _**—No. Hace mucho que estoy loco por ti. Nadie me descontrola como tú. Nadie me confunde tanto. — **_Se inclinó y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha. _**/**_

—**Setsu ¿Era necesario que llores para decirme eso? Sabes que tus lágrimas son mi debilidad. —** Esa era una verdad tanto para Caín como para Ren.

—**Nii-san no es alguien débil. Solo eres un consentido y eso es mi culpa por malcriarte. — **Setsu hacia un puchero.

Caín giró a Setsu sobre la mesada, le acomodó la blusa y subió el cierre. Sentía su espalda algo pegajosa.

—**Será mejor que te vayas a bañar. Tus cabellos se pegan a tu piel.**

— **¿Y tú me frotaras la espalda?**

—**Setsu. —** La reprendía mientras alborotaba sus cabellos. **—Se una chica grande y báñate sola**_**. **_

_**/ Definitivamente no me voy a encerrar contigo desnuda en un pequeño lugar. ¿Acaso está chica quiere matarme? /**_

—**Por si no recuerdas es tu culpa que mi espalda esta pegajosa. Hazte cargo.**

Antes que Caín pudiera responder alguien golpeaba la puerta. Ambos se fijaron en el reloj, las diez de la noche. Se miraron sorprendidos. Cuando volvieron de la tienda faltaba un poco para las nueve. ¿A dónde se fue toda una hora? Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

—**Tú ve a bañarte. Voy a ver quién es.**

—**Está bien. **

Mientras iba a atender Setsu tomó su pijama y algo de ropa interior. Aprovechó que su hermano ya no la miraba y tomó el celular de Kyoko. Tal vez pudiera revisarlo mientras su nii-san estaba ocupado con la visita.

Caín abría la puerta con su característico mal humor, pensando que quizá era algún empleado del hotel. Para su sorpresa no era así.

— **¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?**

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Inner: la pequeña Kyoko que se sale mientras ella es Setsu. Como en el cap 196 que le gritaba "rostro, rostro, rostro. Setsu, Setsu, Setsu."**_

_****neko-Setsu: imagínenla como en la portada del cap 185 y agréguenle guantes de boxeo.**_

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy? Solo estuvieron ellos dos, jugando sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Con siete capítulos apenas y pasó un día, a este paso van a terminar la semana en un año! :P Trataré de no extenderlo tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo!**

**Gracias a ****tamarithaarww96, su mensaje inspiró la pequeña batalla mental de la pequeña Kyoko y neko-Setsu. Espero te haya gustado como quedó! :)**

**¿Quién creen que llegó al cuarto de Caín y Setsu? Al propósito ¿Alguna vez jugaron así con la miel? O_O Apuesto a que ahora a Ren le va a empezar a gustar lo dulce! XD**

**Ya saben ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D**

**Nos leemos. Bye, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Deberia aceptar?

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos.— **_**"Citas de personas"**_

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Debería aceptar?**_

Caín abría la puerta con su característico mal humor, pensando que quizá era algún empleado del hotel. Para su sorpresa no era así.

—**¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?— **Dijo en ingles con un remarcado acento británico. El director Konoe lo miraba nervioso desde la puerta, pensó que sería la chica quien lo atendería primero.

—**Discúlpeme Hell-san ¿Puedo pasar? Es que…— **Miró alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. **— Necesito hablar con Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-san.**

—**Pase.—** Cuando cerró la puerta relajó su rostro y volvió a ser Ren. **— Lo siento director Mogami-san acaba de entrar a bañarse, tal vez tarde un poco.**

—**En ese caso la esperaré y mientras te adelanto a que se debe mi visita.**

En el baño Kyoko se había sacado la peluca y alistaba sus manos para poner el celular en vibrador tan rápido como le fuera posible. Lo logró y en unos segundos tenía varios mensajes de llamadas perdidas con el número retenido. Varias en la noche y un par en la mañana.

_**/ ¡Maldito Shotaro! ¿Para qué diablos me estará buscando tanto? ¡Por su culpa casi muero!/**_ Un par de mensajes llamaron su atención.

_**/¿Dos llamadas pérdidas de Yashiro-san en la mañana? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué no hablo con Tsuruga-san?/**_

Seguido a eso había un mensaje de texto. _**"Kyoko-chan lamento molestarte, como no pude comunicarme contigo llamé a Ren. Está todo bien, nos vemos en la oficina. P. D.: ¿Qué le pasó a tu teléfono?" **_

_**/¡Genial! ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Tsuruga-san aventó mi teléfono contra la pared y no quería encenderlo por miedo a molestarlo. ¡Como si le fuera a decir eso! Tengo que inventar algo./**_ Vio que ya habían pasado diez minutos así que guardó el celular entre la ropa y comenzó a ducharse.

—**Así que director, básicamente lo que me está diciendo es que ¿Quiere poner a Mogami-san en la película?— **Ren temía que tal vez tuviera que hacer alguna escena con Murasame.

—**Sé que es algo loco, pero se me ocurrió cuando los vi esta tarde en el estudio. Las mujeres del staff huyen de tu presencia y cuando estas caracterizando a BJ incluso su sangre se congela. Pero la forma en que ustedes se trataban era algo asombroso.**

—**Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo, no logro entenderlo.**

—**La forma en que BJ le hablaba a Setsuka-san, como ella le respondía, le sonreía y lo trataba como su igual. Nadie podía sacarles la vista de encima. Era como ver el lado humano del Dios de la muerte y un mortal capaz de aguantarlo.—**Sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

_**/ ¡Mierda! ¿En qué momento vio todo eso? Es decir, en ese momento era Caín. ¿Verdad? Mi comportamiento era el que normalmente tengo con Setsu… ¿O no? /**_

—**Tsuruga-san ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?**

—**¿Eh? Bueno, me preguntaba ¿Cuál sería el papel de Mogami-san? **_**/ No debo distraerme ahora. /**_

—**No sería tanto como un papel, más bien una participación. Veras mi idea es demostrar que antes de ser el dios de la muerte BJ fue un humano, Jack. Quien tuvo que renunciar a su humanidad para convertirse en asesino siguiendo la voluntad de su maestro.**

—**Sí, lo recuerdo. El primer Jack murió en 1991, el segundo murió en 2021 y el tercer Jack aparece en 2031. El último Jack luego de robar el cadáver de su antecesor, manteniendo viva la leyenda de Black Jack, también se transformó en el nuevo Jack Darell.**

—**Así es. Sin embargo el tercer Jack tenía apenas quince años cuando murió su maestro. Mi idea es incluir al personaje de Kyoko-san en esta etapa de su vida.**

—**¿Cómo planea hacerlo? Se supone que el tercer Jack es un huérfano a quien el segundo mantuvo vivo y le enseñó sus técnicas. **

—**Sin embargo el método de enseñanza del segundo era básicamente que se forme en la calle. Por esta razón tenía libertad, iba y venía a su antojo. Y al tener que reemplazar al segundo Jack tuvo que desprenderse de lo más importante que tenía: Kyoko-san. **

—**Pero ¿Cómo se relacionaría con el personaje de Mogami-san?**

—**Bueno ellos eran amigos en la infancia. O mejor dicho ambos estaban acostumbrados desde muy pequeños a andar en la calle y se conocen un día que el joven Jack la defendió. Desde entonces, y a pesar de que ella era más pequeña, siempre curaba sus heridas ya que Jack siempre encontraba problemas donde fuera.**

El director había captado la atención de Ren y esto solo lo emocionaba más.

—**Con el tiempo uno fue importante para el otro. Jack llegó a quererla tanto que temió dañarla. Aprovechando que ella tenía que irse del país y él tenía que tomar el título de BJ la dejó ir. La venganza de su maestro y por su maestro lo lleva diez años después hasta Japón lugar donde transcurre la película pero también lugar en el que vive Kyoko-san.**

—**¿Acaso quiere darle un toque humano a BJ en mitad de la película? ¿No estamos ya muy avanzados como para cambiar el guion?**

—**Como sabes la escena final de la película es que Murasame-kun da por muerto a BJ en medio del bosque pero cuando vuelve con la policía su cuerpo ya no estaba. El tercer Jack se niega a tener un discípulo pues quiere que la leyenda de BJ muera con él. Pero estando tan herido dejaría un evidente sendero de sangre. La idea es que el personaje de Kyoko-san haya ocultado que conocía los motivos por los cuales Jack la dejó ir. Por eso ella sabe cuándo él está en Japón, a través de las noticias sobre los asesinatos, y decide buscarlo. Lo encuentra en la escena final y lo llama "Jack" como cuando eran niños. Él levemente la recuerda, se van juntos y como en el pasado ella cura sus heridas dando la posibilidad de una segunda parte. Dime ¿Qué te parece?**

—**Bueno, tendría que estudiarlo. En un principio creo que si hay una segunda parte eso implica que tanto mi identidad como la de Mogami-san tendrían que seguir siendo un secreto y no creo que los actores que "sobrevivan" en la primer parte quieran volver a trabajar con Caín Hell en la segunda parte.**

—**Tenemos planeado ocultar tu identidad hasta un mes después de que se estrene la película, para ese entonces tendremos la información suficiente para decidir si hacer o no la continuación. Lo he comentado con el equipo de producción y están de acuerdo en que es una buena idea para explicar cómo desaparece BJ. Tenemos que definir cómo será la escena final y el nombre de Kyoko-san en la ficción y por supuesto a mí me tocó preguntar a los hermanos Hell que opinaban.— **Sonreía, él era el valiente elegido para la misión.

—**¿Nii-san quien nos visita a estas horas?— **La voz de Setsu se dejó escuchar desde el pasillo. Por cómo estaban sentados solo Ren vio salir a Kyoko del baño, tenía el mismo pijama de la noche anterior.

_**/ ¡No voy a dejar que nadie más te vea con eso puesto! /**_ Se levantó rápido, sacó del armario una camisa blanca y fue a ponérsela a Setsu antes de que el director Konoe la viera salir.

—**Ponte esto. Vino el director para hablar de la película.— **Su mirada era seria.

—**Bueno me encantaría pero ya me la pusiste tú y hasta la estas abrochando.**

Setsu sonreía divertida. La camisa le quedaba por debajo del short, era de mangas largas, tenía tres botones de los cuales el primero se abrochaba por debajo del busto, se ajustaba levemente marcando su cintura, era menos reveladora que sus prendas habituales pero aun así le quedaba sexy.

—**Le faltan botones.—** Murmuraba algo enfadado mientras trataba de acomodar el escote para que se vea lo menos posible la prenda debajo. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho fueron juntos a la habitación. **—Setsu el director necesita hablar con Tsuruga Ren y Kyouko*.**

—**Buenas noches director Konoe. —** Hace una reverencia. **— ¿A que debemos su visita?**

El director tardó un poco en contestar, se estaba preguntando por que Ren se apuró en llevar la camisa que ahora estaba usando Kyoko.

_**/ ¿Cómo será que duerme Setsuka-san para que él tenga tal reacción? /**_

—**El director se preguntaba si no quieres tener una participación en la película.—** Dijo Ren con su amable sonrisa.

—**¡¿Quééééééé?! Soy una novata ¿Cómo voy a aparecer en la misma película que Tsuruga-san?— **A ambos hombres les sorprendió su reacción.

—**Kyoko-san discúlpame, pero hace mucho tiempo que no eres una novata. La Mio que hiciste en Dark Moon es altamente reconocida, todos esperan ver a Natsu en Box'R y a mí personalmente me fascina tu papel como Setsuka Hell. Francamente eres una actriz asombrosa o es que ¿Desconfías de mi palabra?**

—**No director Konoe ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Jamás desconfiaría de usted.**

—**Entonces te pido que escuches mi propuesta.— **Rápidamente le fue explicando lo mismo que a Ren.

—**Bueno Setsu estaría feliz de salir en la película junto a su hermano y por mis horarios no habría problema ya que se haría en el tiempo que interpreto a Setsu. Aun así, todo esto de la infancia de los personajes ¿No es mucho material que agregar en la película?**

—**Lo único que aparecería en la película es la escena en la cual salvas a BJ, un fugaz recuerdo en su mente de una niña que dice su nombre de la manera en que tú lo harás y tal vez una escena en la cual cures sus heridas. Pero tengo pensado desarrollar el pasado de ambos para que ustedes entiendan lo que trato de buscar. Quien sabe, si hay una segunda película tal vez podamos usar una parte.**

—**¿A qué se refiere con **_**"desarrollar el pasado de ambos"**_**?— **Preguntaron Kyoko y Ren al mismo tiempo.

—**Bueno, confío en su capacidad para **_**"descubrir aspectos no plasmados en el libreto"**_** pero no quiero que saquen toda una historia con la simple referencia **_**"eran amigos de la infancia y se separaron"**_**. Quiero que trabajen con la visión de su infancia que tengo en la cabeza, por eso lo plasmaré en un libreto. Siento que solo sea una pequeña participación al final pero, Kyoko-san en realidad te quiero en mi película.—** Ahora la asombrada era ella, tanto que no respondió.

—**Director denos unos días. Tenemos que consultarlo con nuestra agencia y aunque sea la escena final debemos arreglar nuestros horarios.**

—**Entiendo Tsuruga-san, gracias por considerarlo. Hable con tu manager así que Takarada-san debe saber algo. Entonces esperare su respuesta. Buenas noches a ambos.—** Sin decir más se retiró de la habitación.

—**¿Qué opinas, nii-san? ¿Debería aceptar?— **Inmediatamente Kyoko volvía a ser Setsu.

—**Creo que sería muy interesante verte en la película y será muy bueno para tu carrera. Si se aprueba la secuela tu participación seria mayor, te estarías asegurando un posible trabajo. Aunque esperemos a hablarlo en la agencia para tomar una decisión.**

Mientras más parecía que era Ren quien le hablaba más se escudaba en Setsu. Se fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

—**Nii-san ve a bañarte. Quiero comer rápido y acostarme.**

—**Está bien.—** Ren tomó su pijama, un pantalón y una musculosa, ambos negros y entró a bañarse. Kyoko suspiraba.

_**/ Creí que no aguantaría. Solo volví a ser Kyoko porque el director estaba presente pero en cuanto se dejó la habitación fue imposible seguir. ¿Qué con llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Y que con esa expresión tan tranquila después de lo que pasó? ¿No está siquiera un poco nervioso? ¿Soy la única que siente algo? Supongo que nuestros niveles de actuación son muy diferentes, él es mi sempai después de todo. /**_ Con un largo suspiro Kyoko siguió cocinando.

En el baño Ren pensaba sobre lo que le dijo el director.

_**/ ¿Ya hable con tu manager? ¿Takarada-san debe saber algo? Es obvio que esa persona lo sabe TODO. Gustoso dará su aprobación para que ella participe en la película. Al menos son escenas normales.—**_ Suspiraba. _**— Me alegro de que reconozcan el talento que tiene. Lamentablemente no seguirá oculta del mundo por mucho más tiempo. Si no pongo cuidado podría perderla.—**_Golpea la pared. _**— ¡Eso nunca! Ella es lo más importante de este mundo, no toleraría perderla. Pero no puedo cortar sus alas. Presidente me pregunto si su amuleto protector no está resultando más mi perdición que mi salvación./ **_ Sonreía divertido ante su propia ocurrencia.

—**¡Ah, mi dulce veneno! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?—** Cuando salió del baño vio la mesa de la habitación preparada con la comida. Setsu ya se había sentado a la mesa, estaba por tomar un bocado cuando lo vio y los palillos se le cayeron. Algo la sorprendió.

El pijama de Ren era sencillo. Unos pantalones holgados, no muy diferentes a los que usaba generalmente. Pero la musculosa era una prenda poco acostumbrada en él. Le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo y marcaba sus músculos. Los brazos quedaban descubiertos desde los hombros y se notaba lo fuertes que eran.

—**¿Setsu, qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?**

—**¿Ah?— **De pronto notó que se había quedado embobada mirándolo. **— emmm, la comida se va a enfriar. La verdad no dormimos mucho anoche ya me quiero acostar, digo dormir.—** Él se sentó y ella comenzó a comer lo más rápido que pudo.

—**Si comes así te va hacer mal.—** Setsu levantaba sus platos y los llevaba a lavar.

—**Claro que no nii-san. Deja tus platos en la pileta los lavaré en la mañana.**

Se sacó la camisa y la puso dentro del lavarropas. Se cruzó al baño, tomó la ropa sucia y también la metió. Encendió el aparato y lo dejó andando. Ya en la mañana tendería la ropa.

—**¿Por qué te la sacaste?—** Eso asombró a Ren, tenía la esperanza de que usara la camisa de pijama.

—**Cómo crees que voy a usar la ropa para salir de pijama. Hay prendas hechas para este propósito como las que tengo puestas ahora.**

Mientras se cruzaba frente a él para terminar de acomodar Ren pudo ver como dos de las marcas que él le hizo se veían por lo corto de la remera. Menos mal que el director no la vio sin la camisa.

_**/ Supongo que ella todavía no las vio. Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando lo haga. /**_

—**Nii-san ¿De qué te ríes?—** Él le sonrió.

—**De nada.—** Aun sentado en el sillón tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso. **—Buenas noches Setsu, que duermas bien.— **Con una mirada profunda clavada en sus ojos se despidió por esa noche.

—**Bu… buenas noches, nii-san.—** Le dedicó una mirada sexy, aunque rápida. Se fue a su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Ren divertido dejó los platos en la cocina y antes de apagar la luz la miró una vez más.

_**/ Todavía eres una niña pequeña. /**_ Con este pensamiento se fue a dormir, tal vez esta noche si pueda hacerlo.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaración**_

_***Ren utiliza el nombre artístico de ambos. Más que nada porque quería llamarla por su nombre sin utilizar ningún sufijo, como el 'san' o el 'kun'. Si en algún momento le pregunta utilizará eso de excusa. :)**_

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Fue un cap bastante tranqui, pero quería incluir lo de la película. :D **

**Leí en otros fic que de alguna forma incluían a Kyoko. Y es que ¿Quién no quiere que en el manga pase algo así? Después de todo se está luciendo con el papel de Setsu y no le van a pagar por ser una asignación de LoveMe. **

**Denle un plus por participar en la peli! XD**

**Con la historia de su infancia en la película tengo casi dos capítulos hechos, se escribieron prácticamente solos. Pero como es mucho para este fic tal vez lo publique como un fic corto aparte. Aunque no se me ocurre que nombre darle a Kyoko. U_U**

**Ya saben ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D**

**Nos leemos. Bye, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos. — **_**"Citas de personas"**_

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?**_

La noche fue tranquila. Tanto Ren como Kyoko estaban cansados por el día anterior así que las ocho horas de sueño les sentaron de maravilla. Era la primera vez que ambos dormían tanto desde que empezaron con el rol de los hermanos Hell.

Los dos días que siguieron con la grabación de la película pasaron sin percances. Nada diferente a lo normal. Por _"consejo"_, o clara amenaza, de su hermano Setsu había usado pantalones. Combinados con botas cortas de tacón y blusas que cubrían su cintura, aunque con sensuales escotes y muy ceñidas al cuerpo. Nunca dejó de verse sexy pero el hecho de no mostrar las piernas había mantenido a raya la fantasías de los demás. Incluso las de Ren, ya tenía demasiado con soportar su pijama en la noche como para tener que soportar su ropa súper-sexy en el día.

Luego de que el director hablara con ellos sobre la posible participación de Kyoko en la película se había establecido una silenciosa _"tregua"_. Es decir los hermanos se estaban comportando solo como hermanos y nada más.

Ren estaba preocupado que con la película y el próximo estreno de Box'R los ojos de todos se posaran sobre su niña. Si bien era bueno para su carrera le asustaba todo lo que vendría. Más propuestas, entrevistas, más fans e incluso pretendientes. Gruñía por lo bajo cada vez que sus pensamientos llegaban a ese punto. Por eso decidió no tentar a su cordura y _"comportarse"_ por los siguientes dos días.

Kyoko por su parte agradecía que su hermano estuviera tan tranquilo. Le daba tiempo para pensar y prepararse, pues no faltaba mucho para que volvieran a ser Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko. También estaba el asunto de la película, todavía no podía creer que el director Konoe le había pedido que participara en ella. Pues, aunque se enojaran, consideraba que todavía estaba muy verde para semejante proyecto. Pero en dos días todo se resolvería, solo tenía que esperar.

El día antes de que Ren Y Kyoko volvieran a la empresa Lory había programado su reunión con Kanae y Yashiro.

Estaba orgulloso del trabajo de Sebastián. Su oficina parecía salida de una película de terror. Las gruesas cortinas negras impedían el paso de la luz del sol. Y luces bajas dejaban el lugar casi en penumbras. El suelo tenía una delgada capa que imitaba adoquines y las paredes parecían de piedra, como en un antiguo castillo. Telarañas colgaban por el lugar, algunas con arañas falsas tan reales que en cualquier momento podrían moverse, algunas doncellas de hierro adornaban las paredes con esqueletos que estiraban sus brazos como pidiendo ayuda, un par de sillones de tosca madera con falsas manchas de sangre y una mesa con elementos de tortura aparentemente oxidados.

El escritorio del presidente se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, un par de escalones arriba como si fuera el lugar desde el que disfrutara las torturas. Su escritorio era un lujoso mueble de madera lustrada con un gran sillón de madera ornamentada con el respaldo y el asiento en gamuza roja, dos asientos enfrente, también en madera, con un respaldar ancho y apoya brazos con correas.

Él vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa negra por dentro de los pantalones desabrochada hasta mitad del abdomen, dejaba ver que para sus años seguía conservando un cuerpo musculoso y trabajado, tenía unas botas cortas color chocolate con una hebilla a la altura del tobillo, una chaqueta bordo con decoraciones en plata descansaba sobre el respaldo del sillón, su cabello lacio peinado hacia atrás con un rebelde mechón sobre su frente. Tenía toda la pinta de un antiguo noble europeo que descansaba en sus aposentos*.

Estaba tratando de meterse en el papel cuando la voz de su secretaria sonó por el intercomunicador.

—**Señor presidente Yashiro-san y Kotonami-san están aquí para su cita.**

_**/ ¡Demonios! ¿De qué sirve este ambiente de principios de siglo XV si van a dejar esta cosa aquí? /**_

Sin embargo era inevitable. El mismo Sebastián le había dicho que el intercomunicador y el teléfono debían quedarse porque después de todo él era el presidente de LME y no podía desconectarse del mundo. Aunque esto le había molestado incluso tenia encima su celular ya que no podía estar alejado de el.

El nuevo capítulo de la novela que seguía en su móvil se estrenaría ese día y el aviso podía llegar en cualquier momento. Deseaba saber si la joven Ann por fin declararía sus sentimientos al príncipe luego del baile y evitaría así que la ambición de su padre por el trono lo llevara a casar a su hermana mayor con él ignorando que su hermana ya estaba enamorada de un joven noble el cual su padre no aceptaba por que no elevaría su estatus social.

_**/ ¡Oh mi pobre Ann! ¡Cómo has sufrido hasta ahora! /**_ Se limpiaba una lágrima que caía cuando su secretaria volvió a hablar.

— **¿Señor presidente, está ahí?**

—**Si Mireya. Por favor pásalos a la sala intermedia Sebastián se encargará.**

Entre el escritorio de Mireya y la oficina del presidente había una sala. Cuando su asistente espera ahí a la gente es porque deben entrar a la oficina del presidente acorde al ambiente. Es decir disfrazarse para completar la fantasía. Hacía mucho tiempo que el presidente no hacia eso, desde que Sawara le puso un alto diciéndole que los empleados perdían mucho tiempo valioso y que no podía hacer que los clientes y/o visitas no excéntricas participaran de sus delirios. Mientras solo fuera él y su sequito quienes participaran en sus planes no había problemas. Pero por una sola vez que lo hiciera este año no podía hacerle daño a nadie.

Cuando Kanae y Yashiro entraron vieron una hilera de trajes antiguos. Se miraron confusos y luego a Sebastián.

—**Por favor elijan un traje a su gusto y úsenlo.**

— **¿Qué?—** Dijeron al unísono.

—**Es un pedido especial del presidente. Por aquí están los probadores.**

Luego de meditar un minuto decidieron que cuanto más rápido hicieran esto más rápido saldrían también. Optaron por los atuendos más sencillos que encontraron.

Yashiro parecía un espadachín. Incluso en su cinturón pendía la réplica de una espada. Tenía unas botas negras por encima del pantalón beige, una camisa de manga larga gris y un chaleco color negro.

Kanae después de ver un sinfín de lujoso vestidos dignos de un baile de máscaras se reía pensando que aquello le hubiera encantado a Kyoko. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó un sencillo atuendo de falda larga color bordó, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco a juego con la pollera, unas medias y sandalias. _**/Parezco una joven campesina. Pero ni modo es lo más rápido de sacar y poner. /**_

Ambos se vieron y suspiraron resignados. Entonces siguieron a Sebastián a la oficina del presidente. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron de las _"decoraciones"_. Podría estar participando en una remake de Drácula y nadie les avisó. La máxima figura de LME, para su desgracia, los esperaba en el fondo de la habitación sonriendo sospechosamente junto a la ventana.

— **¡Mis queridos súbditos, por fin habéis llegado!— **Les indicó que se sentaran frente al escritorio y él se sentó en su sillón. **— ¿Sabéis el motivo por el cual estáis aquí?—** Los miraba pícaramente.

—**Pues no, señor presidente. —** Respondió Yashiro luego de intercambiar miradas con Kanae.

—**Pues veréis, vosotros tenéis cierta información que me es imprescindible. —** Sonrió saliéndose de su personaje. **—Quisiera saber sobre el pasado de una persona y ustedes pueden ayudarme.**

—**¿Qué persona?—** Kanae lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, solo había una persona a la cual conocieran tanto ella como el manager de Tsuruga Ren, tanto como para saber su pasado. Kyoko.

—**Por tu reacción creo que ya lo sabes Kotonami-kun.**

—**Exactamente ¿Qué quiere saber de Kyoko?— **Preguntó desconfiada la morocha. Lory se inclinó hacia adelante y puso los brazos sobre el escritorio.

— **¿Cuál es su relación con Fuwa Sho?**

Yashiro abrió los ojos como platos, algo que el presidente notó de inmediato. _**/ ¿Por qué precisamente ahora el presidente quiere saber eso? / **_

Kanae por su parte se acomodó en su asiento cruzando las piernas y descansando las manos sobre su regazo.

— **¿Por qué quiere saber eso?— **El presidente la miraba divertido, no era una chica que cediera ante la presión. Tal vez por eso fue tan imprudente.

—**Necesito ese dato para ayudar a dos hermanos muy problemáticos. —** Lory sonreía.

Entonces Kanae empezó a atar cabos. Hacia unos días Kyoko estaba ausente por su asignación de LoveMe, la misión que le dio el presidente "peligroso" se supone que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien al aeropuerto. Pero desapareció todo el día. Casualmente Tsuruga Ren estaba desaparecido al mismo tiempo que ella. Incluso su representante estaba solo ahora y Sawara le había dicho que Kyoko volvía mañana al igual que Ren. Y he aquí el monstruo del amor al que nada se le escapaba estaba preguntando por ESA persona. Agregando el que Yashiro parecía saber a qué se refería pues se puso sumamente nervioso. Solo la llevó a una conclusión.

—**Esos dos están juntos ahora ¿Verdad?—** Yashiro la miró sorprendido. —**Es más estuvieron juntos estos tres días ¿No?— **Ahora el presidente la miraba sorprendido.

— **¿Cuál es la dichosa "misión" que le dio a esa ilusa, SEÑOR PRESIDENTE?— **El aura que emanaba de Kanae sorprendió incluso a Sebastián aunque le pareció que iba muy bien con la decoración.

—**Kotonami-kun estas contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta. —** Trató de distraerla. **—La verdad es que han estado llamando para averiguar sus horarios, como eran llamadas sospechosas las rastreamos y provenían del celular del cantante. — **Eso aplacó un poco a la chica.

—**Si le sirve le diré que esos dos eran amigos de la infancia, vinieron juntos a Tokyo pero por diferencias irreconciliables ya no se tratan más que como enemigos.—** Yashiro suspiraba tranquilo, al menos se salvaría del interrogatorio del presidente.

—**Ya veo. —** Lory acariciaba su mentón pensativo. **—Tú no tienes nada que agregar ¿Verdad Yashiro?**

— **¡Para nada señor presidente!—** El manager agitaba las manos frente a él enérgicamente.

—**Entonces solo sácame una duda. ¿Ren sabe lo mismo que ustedes sobre el pasado de Mogami-kun?—** Analizaba la reacción de ambos.

—**Creo… creo que sí. —** Dijo finalmente el manager.

—**Entonces pueden retirarse. —** Dijo Lory. _**/ Bien, puedo trabajar con esto. No creo que vayan a decirme nada más. Y puedo entender el panorama general de la situación./**_

—**Un momento. —** Kanae llamó su atención. **—Usted no me respondió. Dígame que no dejó una presa indefensa como Kyoko a merced de un hábil cazador como Tsuruga Ren.**

El presidente mantuvo su semblante inexpresivo, pero Yashiro tembló en su asiento confirmando lo que la joven había dicho. El presidente suspiró.

_**/ Al menos Mogami-kun tendrá alguien con quien hablar de su rol como Setsu. /**_

—**Ellos interpretan a dos hermanos excéntricos que viven juntos. — **Fue todo lo que dijo y a Kanae se le cayó la mandíbula al piso hasta que recuperó su aura oscura.

— **¡Esa chica tonta aun es menor de edad! ¿Qué creen que hacen?— **Ahora miraba enfadada a un aterrado Yashiro.

—**Kotonami-kun cálmate. Sabes que ante todo son dos personas muy responsables con el trabajo, nada malo va a pasar. — **Trataba de tranquilizarla el presidente. **—Mañana estarán de regreso y podrás comprobarlo tú misma. **

— **¿Dónde los verán mañana? No creo que sea aquí pues al parecer es un rol secreto ¿Verdad?**

—**Pues no. Pero no puedo darte esa información. —** El presidente estaba serio. Ella permaneció en silencio un minuto.

—**Bien, si no necesita más nada me retiro. —** Se fue de la oficina dejando el ambiente cargado.

— **Y creí que Kyoko-chan era el miembro más peligroso de LoveMe. —** Decía Yashiro.** —Esa chica me heló la sangre.**

—**No te equivoques Yashiro, es porque quiere cuidar a Mogami-kun que reaccionó así. Podrías tomarlo como una expresión de amor también, al menos se está preocupando por otra persona.**

—**Si usted lo dice. —** Yashiro tenía una gotita en la nuca.

—**Por cierto Yashiro ¿En verdad no tienes nada más que agregar?—** Él tragó saliva, sin darse cuenta se había quedado solo en ESA habitación con el presidente. Se calmó y luego de un minuto contestó.

—**Creo que Ren sabe más del pasado de Kyoko-chan que nadie en esta empresa. Pero sé que ella no se lo contó. Y definitivamente la sola mención del nombre Fuwa es suficiente para arruinar su estado de ánimo al punto de no poder mantener la máscara de Tsuruga Ren.**

Le preocupaba estar revelando demasiado pero Ren jamás le contaría lo que pasa o le pediría ayuda. Y en los años que lleva de conocerlo solo el presidente parecía ser el único capaz de controlarlo.

—**Eso que me dices suena grave. Pero también marca lo importante que esa chica se ha vuelto en su vida. Está bien Yashiro puedes irte. — **Lory se quedó pensativo mientras lo veía irse y entraba su asistente. **—Sebastián las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora. —**Sonreía recostándose en su sillón.

Yashiro estaba saliendo de la sala intermedia luego de cambiarse, saludó a Mireya y fue hacia al ascensor. Cuando este se abrió notó que alguien entraba con él.

—**Tú me vas a decir ahora mismo todo lo que sabes. —** Kanae lo amenazaba y peor aún estaban solos en el ascensor.

—**Está bien, pero por favor quita esa mirada asesina Kotonami-san**. _**/ ¡Dios! ¿Por qué las chicas de LoveMe tenían que dar tanto miedo? /**_

—**0—0—0—**

El último día de los hermanos Hell, por ahora, había llegado. Se dirigían al estacionamiento del hotel donde Jelly Woods los esperaba en su sala de maquillaje móvil. Claro que no era la única persona ahí. Cuando llegaron vieron una limosina negra, en ella estaban el presidente, Yashiro y Kotonami Kanae.

_**/ Que raro ¿Por qué Mouko-san está aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que la existencia de los hermanos Hell es un secreto?—**_ De pronto Kanae se bajó muy enfada del auto y se dirigió hacia ellos. _**— ¿Por qué viene con esa cara tan terrorífica? ¿Qué hice para hacerla enojar? /**_

Kanae se puso a dos pasos de distancia de los todavía hermanos Hell. No podía creer que esa chica que desprendía sensualidad y erotismo fuera Kyoko, y eso que hoy traía pantalones. Pero más inaceptable le parcia el hecho de que la hicieran vivir bajo ese personaje con Tsuruga Ren sabiendo que él está loco por ella. No sabía por qué, pero una gran rabia la invadía.

—**Nosotras vamos a tener una charla muy seria. —** Dijo Kanae mirando a Kyoko. **—Y tú tampoco te salvas. —** Agregó mirando a Ren. **— Ahora cámbiense. —** Y sin decir más volvió a entrar a la limosina.

Ren se sentía intrigado esa chica claramente lo había amenazado con su actitud. Buscó a Yashiro y al presidente pero ellos corrieron la mirada. Eso le daba mala espina. _**/ ¿Por qué esta chica parece saber todo? Además ¿Qué tanto quiere hablar con ambos? / **_La voz de Jelly lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—**Ren-chan, lo siento pero primero cambiaré a Kyoko-chan hoy ¿Podrías esperar?**

—**No hay ningún problema.**

—**Entonces vamos Kyoko-chan.**

— **¿Eh? Sí. —** Dijo todavía confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro el presidente se acercó a hablar con Ren. Tenía el look oscuro de corredor diabólico** que usó la primera vez que interpretó a Caín Hell.

— **¿Podría explicarme que hace ella aquí?—** Dijo Ren inclinando la cabeza hacia la limosina.

—**Es un pequeño imprevisto que surgió por tratar de obtener información.**

Lory empezó a recordar lo que el día anterior ocurrió en su oficina y como Yashiro llego en la mañana con el segundo miembro de LoveMe argumentando que su vida corría peligro si no la llevaban con ellos.

—**Esto no hubiera pasado si tu hubieras sido sincero conmigo.- **Se quejaba Lory haciendo un puchero.

— **¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué hizo ahora?—** Temía que las imprudentes acciones del presidente arruinaran el delicado equilibrio que mantenía con Kyoko.

Antes de que el presidente contestara Kyoko bajaba del vehículo con su uniforme rosa chillante de la sección LoveMe y Jelly le hacía señas para que entrara.

—**Anda Ren luego seguimos hablando. —** Vio como al cruzarse con Kyoko esta agachaba la mirada. **—Mogami-kun, Kotonami-san me pidió que fueras con ella a hablar al auto. **

—**Si señor presidente.**

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue con su amiga. Antes de llegar vio como Yashiro salía del auto con una expresión de _"perdóname"_ en la cara. No pudo saludarlo porque una mano la arrastró dentro de la limo.

—**Jovencita tú tienes mucho que explicarme. —** Decía su amiga entre seria y enfadada. **—Ya mismo vas a contarme qué pasó con Tsuruga Ren durante estos tres días.**

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_***No creo que la descripción concuerde exactamente con la de un noble del Siglo XV, pero es más o menos la imagen que tengo de Lory en mi cabeza.**_

_****Como aparece en el cap 161. Así de sexy! :P **_

_**Por cierto Mireya es un personaje que inventé, pero suena como la secretaria de presidente ¿No? Ya sé que depende de Sebastián para todo, pero supongo que debe tener alguien en la empresa que se encargue solo de los asuntos de LME. Hay que sacarle un poco de trabajo al pobre Sebastián! **_

**Por hoy nos despedimos con esto! **

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews y el agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! :) Me hace pensar "WOW en realidad hay gente que no solo lee mi fic si no también que le gusta! " XD **

**Sale Lisa Simpson cantando "¡Soy intelectual, soy una escritora. Soy intelectual, soy una escritora. Soy intelectual, soy una escritora!" :3**

**Ya las/os dejo tranquilos, lo último es decirles que mi internet anda fatal pero en su breves picos de vida subiré la historia y contestaré lo reviews!**

**Ya saben ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D**

**Nos leemos. Bye, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Cuales son sus intenciones?

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos.— **_**"Citas de personas"**_

_**Capítulo 10: **__**¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ella?**_

—**Jovencita tú tienes mucho que explicarme. —** Decía su amiga entre seria y enfadada. **—Ya mismo vas a contarme qué pasó con Tsuruga Ren durante estos tres días.**

—**Mouko-san ¿A qué te refieres?**

—**No intentes ocultarme nada. Se por su manager que él interpreta un doble papel, que debe mantener su identidad en secreto y que tú eres su "apoyo". Interpretas a su hermana y comparten la habitación del hotel. —** Dijo lo último con una mirada de reproche.

—**Pero… ese rol. E… el presidente me dijo que era un secreto. Por eso no te conté que tenía un nuevo trabajo, pero… pero…—** Con su cara chibi y ojos llorosos se tiró al cuello de su amiga.** — ¡No me odies Mouko-chan, eres mi mejor amiga!**

— **¡Oye!—** Kanae la mantenía alejada sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano. **— ¡Ya te he dicho que no te me tires encima!— **Suspiró.

—**Pero pareces muy enojada conmigo.**

—**Lo que me molesta es lo ingenua que eres. ¿Acaso no te afecta tener que compartir la habitación con un hombre?**

Kyoko quedó en silencio mientras que un compilado de imágenes se reproducía en su mente. Todas las _"cercanías"_ que tuvo con Ren las veía como un pequeño video casero. Su amiga notó lo distraída que estaba y chasqueó los dedos frente a ella.

—**Es decir, lo sabes ¿No? Son un hombre y una mujer conviviendo COMO si fueran hermanos, pero NO LO SON.**

Remarcaba las palabras al decirlas para que el mensaje le quedara claro.

—**Pese a que están actuando saben muy bien que no están relacionados. Aun así duermen a unos metros el uno del otro, comparten el baño, cocinas para él y durante las grabaciones no se relacionan con nadie.**

—**Pero Mouko-san, mi personaje tiene la tensión baja, se ve como una delincuente y solo le interesa una cosa en esta vida: nii-san.**

—**No dudo que ambos lleven excelentemente sus personajes frente a los demás pero ¿Cómo se comportan cuando están solos?**

—**Bueno, igual. En ningún momento dejamos de ser Caín y Setsu. —** Eso pareció calmar un poco a la morocha. **— Pero me cuesta a veces mantener el personaje. Sin embargo Tsuruga-san actúa impecablemente, aun me queda mucho camino para estar a su nivel…—** Dijo con una mirada triste.

— **¿Él no tuvo inconvenientes con el look de Setsu? Entonces no ha habido ningún incidente ¿Verdad?**

— **¿A qué te refieres? **_**/ ¿Acaso podría llamarle incidente al hecho de que lo mordí? ¿Qué tal si ahora está hablando de eso con el presidente y me sacan del proyecto? Estarían en todo su derecho. ¡Kyoko tonta y atrevida! /**_

—**Digamos que no ha habido ningún acercamiento indebido entre hermanos. —** Kyoko se quedó seria. **—No me digas que "algo" paso entre ustedes.**

—**A… ¿Algo como qué?**

— **¡Por Dios Kyoko! ¿Acaso él se propasó contigo, te besó?**

—**P… ¡Por supuesto que no! Tsuruga-san es una persona respetable no haría algo así. Es muy profesional con su trabajo.**

—**Eso no lo estoy poniendo en duda pero dada las circunstancias… **

— **¿Qué circunstancias?— **Su amiga volvía a suspirar.

_**/ Si todavía no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de él debo suponer que nada ha pasado. Después de todo ese tipo es en verdad muy profesional. Tal vez tengo un mal concepto de él, después de todo convive con la chica que ama y ni siquiera trató de robarle un beso. Debo reconocer su autocontrol. /**_

—**Está bien Kyoko si tú dices que nada pasó me quedo tranquila. No pude evitar preocuparme cuando me enteré de qué se trataba tu misión.**

—**Mouko-san tu ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?— **La miraba con ojitos brillantes.

— **¡Que molesta! ¿Qué si así fuera?**

— **¡Mouko-san te quiero mucho!— **Volvía a tirarse encima de ella para abrazarla.

— **¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?— **Decía mientras volvía a detenerla.** —Entonces ¿No tienes nada más que contarme? Te advierto que si me entero de algo más y tú no me lo contaste me enfadaré.**

— **¡No! Bueno de hecho…-**_**/Definitivamente no puedo contarle sobre el comportamiento de Setsu. Me tacharía de pervertida. ¿Pero y si Tsuruga-san habla con el presidente? No, no lo creo. De todas formas nos llamaría para hablar en privado. /**_

—**El director de la película me ofreció participar en ella. — **Optó por decir eso, de todas formas era un tema que también la preocupaba.

— **¿Qué? ¡Eso es bueno!**

Kyoko empezó a contarle la charla que había tenido con el director Konoe hace unos días y como se sentía ella respecto al tema.

Ren salía de la camioneta de Jelly y se encontró con el presidente y Yashiro mirando la limo.

—**Ahora podrían decirme ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—** Observaba el vehículo entre curioso y preocupado. **— ¿Qué tanto están hablando esas dos?—** Hubo una mirada cómplice entre Lory y el manager.

—**Oh, eso es interesante Ren. ¿Acaso tienen mucho de qué hablar?—**Yashiro ponía su típica sonrisa que usaba cuando quería molestarlo.

— **¿Acaso tu autocontrol cedió Ren?—** El presidente encendía un cigarro. **— No me digas que durante la semana el shopping siguió en un Victoria secret's. Si es así Kotonami-kun te lo va a reprochar.**

— **¡Ren! ¿No me digas que llevaste a Kyoko-chan a comprar lencería? Aunque te sientas feliz deberías poder controlarte.**

— **¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Cómo se les ocurre que voy a llevarla a comprar lencería?—** Él se había enfadado. **— ¿Y a que se refiere con que ella me lo va a reprochar?**

—**No me digas que tú a Kyoko-chan en verdad…**

— **¡No! Creo que Jelly preparó muy bien su maleta. ¿En serio creen que ella me permitiría hacer eso? **

—**Ya, ya muchacho. No te exaltes. En cuanto a Kotonami-kun, está enterada de que ustedes son los hermanos Hell y viven juntos. Y creo que también sabe lo que sientes por Mogami-kun y eso lo dedujo sola. —** Ren lo miraba asombrado.

— **¿Cómo pudo saberlo?—** Lory puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera muy evidente la respuesta.

— **¡Cualquiera que esté cerca de ambos se daría cuenta! Incluso me llegaron llamadas luego de la fiesta final de Dark Moon diciendo que ustedes dos se veían muy bien juntos y preguntando si tenían una relación.**

— **¿Y eso por qué?—** El actor no podía creerlo.

—**Bueno, no hay que ser muy listo. Si hubieran sido Momose-san, Mogami-kun y tú los entrevistados no habría sospechas. Pero solicitaste que tu entrevista fuera cambiada y ustedes fueron los únicos que dieron una entrevista doble, el resto la dio individual. Y ni siquiera estabas con la protagonista sino con la antagonista. Llamaste la atención de mucha gente Ren.**

—**De hecho, también recibí llamadas así. — **El manager se acomodaba los anteojos. **—Un par de programas querían saber a qué se debía que tu entrevista haya sido con el personaje Mio y no con el de Mizuki.**

_**/ ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio?—**_ Ren no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. _**— ¿Me concentré tanto en mantenerla alejada de Kijima que no medí las consecuencias? ¡Ni siquiera noté que todas las entrevistas habían sido individuales menos la nuestra! /**_ La voz del presidente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—**Ahí vienen las chicas. Veremos qué es lo que te depara el destino. —** Parecía realmente divertido con la situación.

—**Tsuruga-san ¿Podría hablar unos minutos con usted?—** Kanae estaba siendo tan amable que el presidente estaba desilusionado.

—**Por supuesto Kotonami-san. — **Su brillante sonrisa solo demostraba que se había puesto en guardia.

_**/ ¡Esperaba que Mogami-kun tuviese algo interesante que contarle! Aunque tratándose de esta chica tal vez no le dijo todo. Tan solo con lo que vi en Jean D' Arc sería suficiente para hacerla enojar. ¿Mogami-kun estará ocultando **_ese_** tipo de cosas? /**_

—**Entonces Kyoko-chan ¿Tu teléfono está bien?—** Notó el nerviosismo de Kyoko ante la pregunta. **—Me pareció muy raro que lo hubieras apagado.**

—**Eh, no. Lo que pasó fue que me quedé sin batería y no encontraba el cargador. Pensé que no lo había llevado pero lo encontré al día siguiente.**

_**/Definitivamente es una pésima excusa./**_ Pensaron ambos.

En la limosina el ambiente era tenso. Kanae y Ren estaban sentados frente a frente, de modo que cada uno podía leer las reacciones del otro.

—**Seré directa. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ella?— **Ren se sorprendió ante la pregunta y esperaba que no hubiera sido tan clara con Kyoko.

— **¿A qué se refiere? **_**/ Primero me asegurare que terreno estoy pisando. /**_

—**A ambos les encanta evadir las cosas ¿Verdad?—** Ren se mostraba cauteloso**. —Tranquilo. Esa chica es más despistada que la mayoría. Así que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Sin embargo yo si lo hice. Y dado el trabajo que tienen actualmente me pregunto ¿Puede controlarse teniendo a la chica que le gusta durmiendo en la cama de al lado?—** Ren suspiró.

— **¿Por qué a todo el mundo le da por suponer que voy saltar sobre ella un día de estos?—** Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando los recuerdo de los tres días pasados llegaron a su mente. **—Jamás haría algo para lastimarla, no me gusta verla llorar.**

— **¿Y en qué momento la vio llorar como para saberlo?**

—**Varias veces desde que la conozco.**

_**/ Esta chica es muy perspicaz. Si no tengo cuidado podría terminar sabiendo todo. /**_

—**Ella se presiona mucho con los trabajos. No, debería decir que ella se presiona con cada cosa que hace. No obstante siempre seguirá adelante con una sonrisa.**

—**Tsuruga-san ¿En verdad puede controlarse viéndola tan cambiada? En este rol ella se ve muy sexy.**

— **¿Cuál es su miedo exactamente Kotonami-san?** _**/ ¿Acaso tan desesperado parezco? /**_

—**No quiero que esa chica vuelva a sufrir de nuevo. Ella aun no lo nota pero lo que pasó con su amigo de la infancia fue un simple amor no correspondido. —** Ren chasqueó los dientes disgustado. **— No me malentienda. No justifico a ese imbécil pues se aprovechó de eso para utilizarla. Pero usted es muy importante para ella. No creo que no haya notado que está resguardándose en la relación de sempai-kohai para soportar estar a su lado. —** La cara de Ren era pura confusión.

—**No estoy entendiéndola bien.**

—**Lo que yo veo es que usted le gusta. Y eso la asusta, por eso se engaña a sí misma.**

— **¿Cómo puede saber eso?**

— **¡No hay otro hombre al que trate como a usted! Y siempre es cautelosa cuando de Tsuruga Ren se trata. Se enfada terriblemente si alguien lo insulta pero si le pregunta saldrá con que está defendiendo a su sempai. ¡El actor número 1 de todo Japón! Piensa demasiado las cosas si usted está involucrado.**

—**Yo no creo que… es decir, ella solo quiere vencerme cuando estamos actuando**_**. "Solo soy un mentor con los mejores materiales de enseñanza"**_**.** Sonreía ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Sho.

— **¡Por favor! No va a salir con la misma excusa tonta que ella ¿Verdad? Solo le diré esto, aprovecharlo o no es su decisión. A Kyoko definitivamente le gusta y está haciendo todo lo posible por no aceptarlo, se engaña ella misma. —** Se inclinó hacia adelante en el asiento y lo miró fijo a los ojos. **— Usted verá que hacer, solo le digo que si la lastima jamás en esta vida voy a perdonarlo.**

—**Si piensa que puedo lastimarla ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?**

—**En algún momento tiene que superar su pasado. Sabe usted no es el único que ha demostrado interés en ella. — **Ren se puso serio. **—Pero es el único al que ella le permite estar tan cerca. El único con el que comparte sus problemas.**

—**Yo… no sé cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras.**

—**Pues siga como hasta ahora. Y en verdad espero que su autocontrol sea tan bueno como dicen. Esa chica tan puritana es una especie en peligro de extinción. Si un simple beso en la mejilla puede descolocarla no quiero imaginar lo que algo más… intenso pueda provocar. No quiero que se pierda y definitivamente no quiero que termine huyendo en medio de la noche como una fugitiva. — **Él reía ante este comentario.

—**No creo que huya en medio de la noche pero definitivamente se alejaría. —** Dio un suspiro largo**. —Quiero protegerla de todo lo que pueda hacerle daño en este mundo, incluso de mí. Pero me es imposible alejarme de ella, su existencia se volvió indispensable para mi supervivencia.**

—**Pues lo único que le pido es que la cuide y le tenga paciencia. En algún momento se dará cuenta que la historia no va a repetirse porque usted no es "él". — **Ren la miró asombrado.

—**Exactamente ¿Cómo sabe tanto?**

—**Esa chica es un libro abierto. —** Sonreía. **—Además es el privilegio de amiga saber estas cosas.**

—**Ella se pondría muy contenta si la escuchara.**

— **¡Lo sé! Así que es mejor que esta conversación quede aquí. —** Miró por la ventana y vio como todos se despedían de Jelly e iban hacia la limo. **—Sabes que el presidente se los pondrá difícil ¿No? Después de todo ella pertenece a LoveMe.**

—**No es solo por eso. Ese sujeto, me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza. — **Ambos se miraron cómplices. **— ¡El amor!—** Dijeron juntos y luego se rieron.

— **¿Qué es esto? Esperaba encontrarme con tu cadáver Ren. — **El presidente miraba intrigado la situación. **— ¿Tan sensato eres?**

—**Señor presidente ¿Acaso le parezco una mafiosa o algo así?—** Kanae se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo seria.

—**Eh, ¿No es así? Es decir por cómo consiguió estar aquí esta mañana. —** La mirada divertida del presidente se dirigía a Yashiro.

—**Solo pregunte amablemente donde los verían. —** Yashiro tenía una gotita en la nuca.

_**/ Pues para ser amable sonó muy amenazante. Definitivamente la sección LoveMe tiene personajes únicos. /**_

— **¿A dónde iremos ahora?—** Kyoko terminaba de entrar en la limo. **—Vi que se despejó el horario de la mañana de la agenda de Tsuruga-san y de la mía.**

—**Iremos a LME Kyoko-chan. — **Sonreía Yashiro.

Ya en la agencia se despidieron de Kanae y los cuatro fueron a la oficina del presidente. Para suerte de Yashiro las decoraciones ya habían sido retiradas. Esperaron unos minutos que llegara Sawara con unos libretos y empezaron con la reunión.

—**Hablaremos sobre tu participación en la película Mogami-kun. ¿Quieres hacerlo?—**Iniciaba el presidente.

—**Bueno ¿No es muy pretencioso de mi parte estar en este proyecto? Es decir deberán modificar escenas de la película y alterar los horarios de todos.**

—**Si el director te lo propuso no creo que sea un problema. Además solo influirá en los horarios de Ren. —** Él estaba satisfecho de que no tuviera ninguna escena con Murasame. **—Creo que como mucho estarás grabando dos días, será durante el horario de Setsu y de todas formas Caín debe estar ahí. Como ves no hay problemas, claro que si tu no quieres aceptar nadie te obligará.**

— **¡Claro que no! Me emociona estar en un nuevo proyecto.**

— **¡Me alegra oír eso!— **Decía Sawara. **—Además de la película te llegó un ofrecimiento para hacer un comercial.**

— **¿De verdad?—** Su sonrisa era brillante. **— ¿Y de que se trata?**

—**Es una fragancia, un perfume. — **Le entregaba el libreto. **—Buscan dar una imagen sexy con un toque de inocencia. Trabajaras con un compañero ya que el perfume también tiene su versión para hombres. —** Las alertas de Ren se dispararon automáticamente.

_**/ ¿Sexy pero inocente? ¿Compañero? ¿Qué clase de comercial quieren que haga? /**_

—**Sawara-san ¿Trabajaré de nuevo con el director Kurosaki?—** Kyoko estaba emocionada ya que fue con él que hizo su primer comercial.

—**Si, al parecer no encontraban la actriz que diera con el perfil. Pero luego de ver tu imagen en el adelanto de Box'R y en el comercial de Kyurara él te propuso y les gustaste. —** Kyoko estaba sonrojada.

—**Sawara ¿De quién es la fragancia?—** El presidente tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras Ren prestaba atención a cada detalle.

—**Ren debe conocerlos, ya trabajó con ellos. Diore*.—** El actor se puso serio.

_**/ ¡Maldición! Sus comerciales son famosos por la forma sensual en la que aparecen sus modelos. /**_

—**Oh sí. Oí hablar de ellos. Será un gran trabajo Mogami-kun. —** El presidente estaba divirtiéndose con la cara de Ren. **— ¿Y cómo se llama el perfume?**

—**Passion**. Tengo entendido que tanto la fragancia masculina como femenina tienen el mismo nombre. Incluso el envase es igual solo cambia el color.**

— **¿Y ya saben quién será su compañero?**

—**Dijeron que es alguien que trabaja normalmente con ellos, no confirmaron ya que parece no estar en Tokyo pero dicen que hablaron con su manager y volvería en estos días.**

— **¿Y cuál será la temática del comercial?— **Preguntaba Yashiro. **— Sé que Diore se caracteriza por explotar la sensualidad de sus modelos y Kyoko-chan es aún menor de edad.**

_**/ ¡Por fin!—**_ Ren suspiraba. _**—Empezaba a creer que yo era el único que notaba el problema./**_

—**No hay problema por eso. —** Lory se servía un trago. **—La grabación será mañana en la tarde y hay una pequeña sesión de fotos luego ¿Verdad? Es por aquí cerca así que iremos con María a dar un vistazo. Ella realmente te extraño Mogami-kun. — **Y como si la hubiera invocado la niña entró como un huracán.

— **¡Onee-sama, Ren sama! ¡Por fin volvieron!—** María abrazaba a Kyoko mientras que Ren trataba de ocultar su disgusto.

— **¡María-chan yo también te extrañe! ¿Así que mañana iras a verme durante el comercial?**

— **¡Por supuesto onee-sama, yo te cuidaré! Por qué recuerdo como fueron los comerciales de Ren-sama y sus compañeras siempre trataban de aprovecharse. —** Eso no hizo sentir mejor a Ren quien tuvo que poner una gran sonrisa cuando sintió el abrazo de María.

— **¡Entonces María-chan será mi manager mañana!**

— **¡Oíste Ren-sama! ¡Seré manager por un día!—** La sonrisa de la niña contagiaba a Kyoko.

—**Pues todo saldrá bien porque María estará a mi lado.**

_**/ Eso me alivia un poco. ¿Qué puede pasar si el presidente y María van a estar ahí? Solo espero que no le toque trabajar con un casanova. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que llamarla de Diore habiendo tantas marcas? Me pregunto si podré hacer un poco de tiempo para ir también. No puedo estar tranquilo del todo. /**_

—**Bueno si todo quedó resuelto pueden irse. Mogami-kun ve con Sawara para que te informe donde debes ir mañana.**

—**Sí señor, con permiso. —** Se despide haciendo una reverencia y se va con Sawara y María.

—**Ren quita esa cara nadie se la va a comer. No será la última vez que la llamen para hacer este tipo de comerciales. Cuando sea mayor de edad le lloverán las ofertas.**

—**Disculpe pero no voy a darle el gusto. — **Se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia la puerta. **—Si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro, con permiso. — **Salió de la oficina acompañado de Yashiro.

— **¿Qué no vas a darme el gusto? Eso lo veremos. —** Lory sonreía maliciosamente mientras veía la propuesta para el comercial de Diore en su escritorio.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_*** **__**Diore.**__** Perdonen la falta de originalidad pero después de dar muchas vueltas con esto elegí un nombre famoso y le agregue una letra. O_O**_

_******__**Passion.**__** El nombre está en inglés, creo que suena mejor. :)**_

**Hasta acá llegamos hoy!**

**El cap que viene es el comercial. (Se frota las manos) je je je. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta quien será su compañero? ¿O el porqué de la risa maliciosa de Lory? ¿Qué planeará?**

**Ya saben ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D**

**Nos leemos. Bye, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: ¡Definitivamente quiero ver!

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos. — **_**"Citas de personas" **_**++Mensaje de texto++**

_**Capítulo 11: **__**¡Definitivamente quiero ver este comercial!**_

— **¿Qué no vas a darme el gusto? Eso lo veremos.** **—**Lory sonreía maliciosamente mientras veía la propuesta para el comercial de Diore en su escritorio. **—****Sebastián ¿Tienes la lista que te pedí?**

—**Sí señor. Aquí está la lista de candidatos para el comercial de Diore. Como usted solicitó a cada uno se le presentó una oferta para participar durante el día de mañana en programas de LME como un favor especial para usted.**

—**Oh, excelente. ¿Y la gente de Diore?**

—**En tanto les deje libre a Tsuruga-san no tienen problemas. El trabajo ya fue agendado por Yashiro-san y se le pidió mantenerlo como un secreto hasta el momento del comercial.**

—**Magnifico. Un último encargo Sebastián, deja que la lista llegue a manos de Ren. **

—**Entendido señor presidente, con su permiso.**

—**Veamos hasta qué punto puedes mantener la calma Ren.**

Yashiro iba mencionando los compromisos para el día mientras bajaba con su representado por el ascensor. En una hora tendrían una sesión de fotos para Armandy* de la cual Ren era la imagen principal. El manager notó que se miraba en el espejo del ascensor y no sacaba la mano de su cuello.

—**Ren ¿Te duele cuello?**

—**Eh, no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**Es que no has dejado de tocártelo ¿Dormiste mal?**

—**Para nada.**** —** Ren sonreía. _**/ Ojala hubiera podido engañar también a la señorita Woods, no estoy seguro que no valla a mencionarle nada al presidente. /**_

—_**FLASH BACK —**_

—_**Ren-chan ¿Por qué tienes un exceso de base en el cuello?**_**—**_Él estaba nervioso. _

—_**mmm. Desperté con una alergia y la cubrí con un poco de base.**_

— _**¡No debes hacer eso! ¡Es pésimo para la piel! ¡Muéstrame inmediatamente!**_** —**_ La pequeña mujer lo regañaba como si fuera una madre mientras él se tapaba con la mano._

—_**No es necesario ya estás muy ocupada y no quiero retrasarte.**_** — **_**/ ¡Maldición! Si ya es difícil engañar a cualquier maquilladora con respecto al maquillaje tratar de engañar a "la bruja" es imposible. /**_

—_**Ren-chan si no me muestras ese cuello en este momento tendré que tomar medidas drásticas ¿Acaso quieres obligarme a hacerlo?**_** —**_ Él la miró serio durante diez segundos hasta que con un suspiro desistió._

—_**Solo te pido de favor que no le menciones esto a nadie ya sabes lo escandaloso que es el presidente.**_

—_**Si no es nada grave y no lo empeoraste con el maquillaje no tengo porque decir nada. Ahora muéstrame.**_** —**_Poco a poco Jelly limpió el cuello retirando todo el maquillaje y la marca se le hizo rara. _**—**_** ¿Ren-chan?**_

— _**¿Sí?**_

— _**¿Estás seguro que esta marca es de una alergia repentina? Tal parece que te visitó Lucy Westenra en sueños.**_

—_**Tal vez fue Mina Harker.**_** —**___Ren sonreía. _**—**_**No sabía que te gustara Bram Stoker.**_

—_**Oh veras, he trabajado con mucha gente y en diferentes trabajos. Drácula es un gran clásico. Pero no me cambies de tema, esto definitivamente no es una alergia.**_

—_**Lo sé. —**__ Suspiraba. _**— **_**¿Podrías por favor no preguntarme y mantener el secreto?**_**—**_ La mujer se lo pensó un momento._

—_**Podría. Pero al menos te voy a dar algo mejor para que uses. Parece que Mina te mordió fuerte, tienes que usar productos hipo alergénicos o de verdad se puede infectar.**_

—_**Gracias.**_

—_**Ren-chan no sé cómo sean las cosas. Pero si quieres algo y te mueves tan meticulosamente puedes terminar perdiéndolo. Esa chica definitivamente no quiere darse cuenta de las cosas.**_

— _**FIN FLASH BACK —**_

— **¿Ren me estas escuchando?** **—**El manager movía la mano frente a sus ojos para llamarle la atención.

—**Lo siento Yashiro ¿Qué decías?**

—**Hace un momento me entregaron esto ¿Quieres verlo?**

— **¿Qué es? "Koga Hiromune, Fukami Yuzuru, Tareyanagi Reiji…*" ¿De qué es esta lista?**

—**Bueno, uno de ellos será el compañero de Kyoko-chan mañana.**

— **¿Qué?** **—**Ren volvió a mirar la lista y trataba de recordar el rostro y la personalidad de cada uno. **—**** ¿Seguro que esta es la lista del comercial de Diore?**

—**La persona que me la consiguió es muy confiable. ¿Ves a alguien peligroso?**

—**La mayoría son muy tranquilos, el que me preocupa es Tareyanagi Reiji su carácter es prácticamente igual al de Kijima.**** —** El rostro de Ren era serio.

—**Oh no Ren. ¡No podemos dejar a Kyoko-chan sola con un tipo así!** **—**Decía Yashiro con fingida preocupación. **—****Pero, espera. María y el presidente estarán ahí. Y tú la oíste irá especialmente a cuidar a Kyoko.**

—**Yashiro ¿Podrías hacer un espacio en la agenda mañana?**

—**Lo siento Ren, yo también quiero cuidar a Kyoko-chan pero con esto de la película tu agenda está muy ajustada. Por esta vez deberás cuidarla a la distancia.**

—**0—0—0—**

El día de ambos fue tan atareado que ni siquiera se cruzaron.

Pese a que mantuvo su actitud profesional todo el tiempo Ren no podía sacarse de la cabeza el comercial que iba hacer Kyoko. Esta, por su parte, estaba nerviosa por cómo se comportaría con él si se quedaban a solas.

Sin más llegó la noche y la hora de descanso estaba próxima. Ambos se sentían raros, sobre todo Ren. Se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos a la hora de dormir y ahora sentían una especie de vacío.

—**Como me gustaría que estés a mi lado.** **—**Ren se tiraba en su amplia cama y sonreía.** —** **Seguro que me regañarías por no haber cenado. ****—**Suspiraba.** —** **Me pregunto quién será el desgraciado que actuará contigo mañana. ¡Maldito suertudo!**** —** Arroja una de las almohadas contra el armario.**— ****¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Siquiera estarás sintiendo un poco de lo que estoy sintiendo?**

Kyoko por su parte se preparaba para el día siguiente. Las grabaciones de Box'R empezaran temprano y finalizaran en la tarde, luego irá a la empresa, de ahí saldrá con María y el presidente para hacer el comercial, en la noche tendrá que ir a TBM para hacer de Bo, ayudará en el Darumaya y repasará un poco sus cuadernos ya que al siguiente día irá a la escuela.

—**Si sigo a este ritmo en pocos meses no quedaran ni mis huesos.** **—**Suspiraba. **—**** ¡Pero todo sea por ser una gran actriz! Estoy segura que Kuu-san se sentirá orgulloso de mí… y también él. Después de todo es mi senpai.**** —** De repente se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. **—****Me pregunto si esta noche cenó, hoy no está Setsu para obligarlo. ¡Estoy segura que llegó del trabajo, se duchó y se tiró en la cama sin comer! ¿Por qué será tan infantil con la comida?**

Una delicada melodía llama su atención y nota que es Chopin*. La melodía que eligió para Ren en su celular. Algo temerosa atiende.

—**Ho… Hola.**

—**Mogami-san, buenas noches. ¿Acaso te desperté?**

—**N… no. Estaba preparando las cosas para mañana.**

—**Acerca de eso quería hablarte. Como escuchaste Diore es una marca importante y siempre exigen mucho de sus modelos. No es algo que tu no puedas cumplir pero asegúrate de estar siempre visible, es decir sé que María estará contigo y me gustaría que no se separe de ti. **

—**Tsuruga-san se preocupa mucho ¡Me trata como una niña!** **—**Por alguna razón ella estaba alegre.

—**No me malentiendas. Algunos modelos que trabajan para Diore están acostumbrados a trabajar en América.** (Muy cierto, pero ninguno de la lista ha hecho más de dos trabajos allá, por lo tanto lo está inventando.) **Y sus maneras de tratar a los demás son impersonales. Así que si estas con María no creo que pase nada. **_**/ Porque ya la llamé y la puse sobre aviso para que cuide a su onee-sama. /**_

—**Gracias Tsuruga-san lo recordaré. Por cierto ¿Qué cenó?**

—**Eh, Mogami-san de repente tengo mucho sueño. Lo discutiremos mañana si nos cruzamos en algún momento. Que descanses y buenas noches. ****—**Amablemente terminó la llamada.

—**Como si nos fuéramos a cruzar en algún momento mañana. ¡Su agenda está mucho más apretada que la mía! Eso solo significa que no comió.**** —**Su habitual aura oscura la envolvía mientras cerraba su teléfono.

Ren sonreía mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del pijama y volvía a su cuarto con una botella de agua.

—**Al menos le di un motivo por el cual hablarme siendo ella misma. Cuando me vea se enfadará y me lo recordará.**** —** Se sentó en su cama y escondió la cabeza entre ambas manos. **—****Creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista.**

—**0—0—0—**

Ren llegó a la agencia en la mañana pero no pudo cruzarse con Kyoko ya que fue directo a grabar Box'R. Algo desilusionado siguió con los pendientes en su agenda. A medida que la hora del comercial se acercaba empezó a mandarle mensajes a María para ver si podía enterarse de quien sería el compañero de Kyoko. El último decía:

**++Ren-sama apenas estamos llegando al lugar y nos mostraron la ropa que va a usar onee-sama. Un camisón de seda blanco. ¡Seguro se verá hermosa! Aun no se con quién trabajará no he visto a nadie. ++**

—**Yashiro ¿Cuánto tardaremos en este trabajo? ****—**Totalmente serio y con cara de matar a alguien.

—**Eh, no estoy seguro Ren. Pero es un comercial así que algunas horas. ¿R…Ren? ****—** Un aura totalmente oscura lo envolvía y una voz condenadamente familiar lo trajo a la realidad.

—**Oh, puntual como siempre. Deberías recibir un premio Ren.**** —** Lory estaba en la entrada del estudio fumando un cigarrillo. **—****Pero con ese rostro alejarías a cualquiera.**

— **¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Sé que le gusta burlarse de mí pero preferiría que estuviera cuidándola en este momento!**

—**No será necesario que yo haga nada, ese será tu trabajo. Pero te advierto que soy quien da el consentimiento para el comercial ya que Mogami-kun es menor de edad, así que no me causes problemas muchacho.**

— **¿Eh?** **—**Ren no salía de su asombro.

— **¡Ren-sama! No es asombroso, nos dijeron que el actor que tenía que venir tuvo un imprevisto. Y el abuelo dijo que podría hacer un lugar en tu agenda. ¡Onee-sama estará a salvo!**

—**Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san buenas tardes. Nos acaban de avisar que trabajaremos juntos. ¿Pero no estaba ocupado hasta la noche?**

—**Resulta Kyoko-chan que nos cancelaron un trabajo a última hora y cuando llamé a la oficina nos informaron de este comercial. —** Ren miró a Yashiro con cara de _"me las vas a pagar y va a ser caro"._

—**Parece que están todos. — **El director Kurosaki aparecía con su look informal de siempre.** —Mogami-san me alegro de que volvamos a trabajar juntos.**

—**El placer es mío director Kurosaki.**

—**Tsuruga-san agradecemos que haya venido con tan poco tiempo.**** —** Miraba de reojo al presidente. _**/ Que rayos planeará este sujeto. Que todos los actores tuvieran de repente trabajo urgente con LME y el presidente a modo de disculpa nos seda a su Nº1 ya es extraño. Pero que nos pida fingir que es algo de última hora es aún más raro. /**_

—**No se preocupe director, es un placer trabajar con usted.**

_**/ Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta la imagen de Tsuruga Ren encaja en el comercial. Y mientras no se metan con mi arte por mi puede decirle que se nos ocurrió hace cinco minutos. /**_ El director se dirigía con todos a la sala de reuniones.

—**Como ya saben el perfume de Diore se llama Passion. Tiene dos versiones para hombre y para mujer. La imagen que quiero dar es la de una mujer con una mirada inocente pero que luzca increíblemente sexy tanto que despierte la pasión de su compañero. **

Kyoko estaba con la boca abierta. _**/ Acaso dijo "increíblemente sexy tanto que despierte la pasión de su compañero". Director ¿Seguro que quiere que yo realice este papel? ¿Cómo exactamente? ¡De donde pretende que saque a la mujer sexy! /**_

— **A la vez él tiene una imagen condenadamente sexy, pero le da miedo lastimarla por la diferencia de edad. Se llevan unos cinco años. Al principio lucha contra sus sentimientos pero no puede evitar caer rendido ante ella.**

Ren mantenía su expresión seria. _**/ ¿Esta historia la escribió el presidente o qué? Definitivamente hizo algo. /**_

—**Mogami-san puedo notar que no estás muy convencida con tu parte. Pero lo que quiero es que conserves el porte de Natsu y tu propia ingenuidad. Revisen el guion y comenzaremos con un ensayo rápido.**

— _**GUION—**_

La señorita A y el señor B* se cruzan en la calle. Cada uno se perdió en la mirada del otro. Sin embargo sus propios pensamientos impidieron que se conocieran en ese momento.

La señorita A pensaba _**/ Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla. Es incluso raro que me sostenga la mirada. /**_ Con una sonrisa A sigue su camino.

Por su parte el señor B pensaba _**/ Creo que nunca había visto a una chica tan linda, incluso en mis días de estudiante. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Un hombre de mi edad no debería ver así a una chica de instituto. /**_ Entonces la sonrisa de ella lo paraliza y cuando reacciona ya se había ido.

Ambos siguieron pensando en ese breve encuentro. ¿Cuándo podrían volver a verse?

El destino vuelve a reunirlos, pues la novia de su hermano mayor resultó ser su mejor amiga. Y a espaldas de su novio provocaba encuentros entre su cuñadita y su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Ninguno quiere ser un estorbo en el futuro del otro y se alejan antes de que sus sentimientos crezcan. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, algo los atraía desde la primera mirada.

Una noche que él no pudo resistir estar sin ella va a buscarla a su apartamento, se presenta sin su habitual traje prolijamente arreglado. En lugar de eso lleva la camisa fuera del pantalón desabrochada hasta el abdomen, su cabello alborotado por la brisa nocturna y gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro y pecho.

Ella acomodaba un bello ramo de flores blancas y rosadas y luego se iría a dormir. Entonces llaman a la puerta. Pensando que es su cuñada, mandada por su hermano para ver si está sola, abre la puerta. Pero ahí estaba él. El señor B.

La apariencia de ella era simplemente hipnotizante, un delicado camisón de seda blanco que llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejaba ver sus piernas y los tirantes del mismo mostraban sus hombros y el cuello. Totalmente expuesta, tan inocente y delicada sosteniendo unas flores. ¿Acaso sabría que venía y lo hacía al propósito? No, imposible. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que iría ahí esa noche.

No puede evitar abrazarla. Y abrazada la lleva al interior del apartamento. Una cortina ondea cerca de un sillón blanco, caen en el. Ella totalmente sonrojada queda sentada sobre su regazo, él la abraza posesivamente y descansa su cabeza contra su pecho*. La señorita A siente el aroma en su cabello mientras responde el abrazo. Y entonces lo saben.

Saben que es aquello que los atraía desde la primera mirada. El aroma de uno provoca el deseo en el otro.

"Tu aroma despierta mi Passion"

— _**FIN DEL GUION—**_

La vista de Lory y Yashiro, incluyendo su risa maliciosa, estaba centrada en Ren quien mantenía un semblante tranquilo. En tanto Kyoko se ocultaba con el guion completamente sonrojada. La única capaz de hablar ahí era María.

—**Esto es tan… tan… ¡Romántico!**** —** La niña juntaba las manos y miraba hacia arriba con estrellitas en los ojos.** —** **El romance interpretado a través de la pasión que les impide estar alejados. ¡Definitivamente quiero ver este comercial! ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Director envíelos a maquillarse!** **—**La niña provocó la sonrisa del director y de Lory.

—**Me parece bien, después de todo el arte no puede crearse sin un público que lo aprecie. ¿María-chan quieres ser mi asistente el día de hoy?** **—**Kurosaki le sonreía.

— **¿De verdad? ¡Por supuesto que sí! **

—**Perfecto. Tú serás la encargada de comunicarles a los actores cuando la escena no va como el guion lo solicita.** **—**Lory sonreía ante la idea.

—**Kurosaki-san ¿A qué se debe ese pedido? No es que me oponga pero me da curiosidad.**

—**Bueno al parecer mis actores están un poco renuentes con el guion.**** —** Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron al director. **—****Entonces si su actuación no es capaz de satisfacer a una niña con tan buen ojo como María-chan ninguno de los dos sirve en el proyecto.**** —** Eso dejó con la boca abierta tanto a Kyoko y Ren como a Yashiro.

—**No se preocupe director, no hay trabajo que no podamos realizar. ¿Verdad Mogami-san?**

—**Completamente de acuerdo Tsuruga-san. Con su permiso nos iremos a cambiar.**

El aura de ambos estaba envuelta en llamas. Los habían retado y ellos aceptaron.

_**/ Definitivamente usted me cae bien Kurosaki-san.**_ **—**Lory observaba como le ponían una silla a María junto al director. **—**_**Esos dos van reaccionar si su orgullo y profesionalismo son cuestionados. /**_

Las primeras escenas del comercial salieron en una sola toma. Esa primera mirada fue tan intensa de parte de los dos que hasta parecía real. Llegados a la mitad del guion empezaba la escena del departamento.

Ren fue vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros, se alborotó su cabello para que parezca natural y se le cubrió con falso sudor. Salió al set siendo aplaudido por María.

— **¡Te ves genial Ren-sama! Como si en verdad hubieras salido en mitad de la noche. Iré por onee-sama y podremos comenzar.**

Como era costumbre las chicas del staff babeaban por Ren e incluso algunos hombres lo miraban con admiración. Hasta que entró ella en el estudio. Ya se veía diferente en las otras escenas, había cambiado su forma de caminar y había adoptado la de Natsu, incluso su peinado era parecido pero su mirada seguía siendo dulce, no tenía la típica expresión calculadora.

Ahora de la mano de María entraba una hermosa mujer, su forma de caminar era sensual, cada curva de su cuerpo se acentuaba con el camisón, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y su mirada era tierna mientras veía a María, la hacía lucir tan encantadora que incluso hubo un par de silbidos para expresar lo hermosa que se veía.

Ren dejó de observar a Kyoko para ver a cada hombre del estudio de una manera que la sangre se congelara en sus venas.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_*****__**Armandy**__**: Esto lo saque del manga. Al final del cap 82 aparece una imagen de Ren promocionando esta marca.**_

_*****__**Lista de nombres**__**: del primer capítulo del manga. La famosa encuesta que hace enojar tanto a Sho mientras mira la tele con Kyoko.**_

_*****__**Melodía del celular**__**: Si alguien sabe específicamente como se llama la pieza de Chopin que Katsuki toca en Dark Moon, es esa! Y si la saben pásenmela! :) Si no prometo elegir una pieza de Chopin para la siguiente vez.**_

_*****__**La señorita A y el señor B**__**: además de sacarlo porque en el comercial de Kyurara el director us B. Hace poco vi 'El café del príncipe' y me acordé de unos de los capítulos. Si alguien ya lo vio sabe a lo que me refiero y si no… mírenlo que esta re bueno! XD**_

_*****__**La escena del abrazo en el sillón**__**: es la portada del cap 93. No sé ustedes pero con esa imagen empezó mi adicción a Skip Beat! :)**_

Y por hoy hasta aquí llegó mi cabecita! Sé que les deje el comercial por la mitad T_T Pero al menos la mejor parte va a tener un bueeeeennnn desarrollo. **:D**

**Gracias por leer! Leer es una adicción tan placentera y económica. XD**

**Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! No solo la historia sino también soy autor favorito! XD **

**¿Les gustó el guion? es la primera vez que escribo uno y de seguro le faltan cosas pero es la idea que quería transmitir.**

**Ya saben ¿Críticas, sugerencias? Dejen review! :D**

**Nos leemos. Bye, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Es el inicio de un beso

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos— **_**"Citas de personas" **_

_**Capítulo 12: **__**Es el inicio de un beso**_

Ren dejó de observar a Kyoko para ver a cada hombre del estudio de una manera que la sangre se congelara en sus venas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Lory habló muy alto para que todos lo escuchen.

—**Kurosaki-san así Mogami-kun no fuera menor de edad sigue siendo una de mis actrices. Por lo tanto le solicito que le indique a su personal que la respeten.**

—**No se preocupe Takarada-san. ¡Oye, ustedes! Los que no son necesarios en esta toma que esperen afuera. Si vuelvo a notar algún comportamiento inapropiado pueden despedirse de esta industria. ¿Entendieron?—** La mirada del director era seria.

En el set solo quedaron dos camarógrafos, el que manejaba las luces, la maquilladora, el director y por supuesto María junto con el presidente y Yashiro. Kyoko se había puesto aún más colorada, no había notado que esos silbidos eran para ella. Ren estaba serio ya que, a su gusto, todavía había demasiados hombres en el estudio.

—**Muy bien ¡Comencemos con la última escena!—** Kurosaki se sentaba en su silla. **—Todos a sus posiciones.**

Ambos actores cerraron los ojos y respiraron profundamente. Concentrándose y produciendo que el aura a su alrededor cambiara.

— **¡Acción!—**Cuando volvieron abrir los ojos ya no eran ellos.

El señor B estaba parado frente a la puerta, su respiración era agitada y gotitas de sudor recorrían la piel visible que dejaba ver su camisa. Luego de unos segundos se decidió y tocó el timbre. No importaba que pasara, debía verla. Había tratado de olvidarse de ella y no podía. La necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Una desprevenida señorita A acomodaba un ramo de flores que compró esa tarde para darle un poco de vida a su departamento. Ese año había empezado a vivir sola y su hermano no la dejaba tranquila. Si no se aparecía él mandaba a su novia para controlarla, era tan sobreprotector. Últimamente había estado muy tranquilo y entonces suena el timbre.

Con un suspiro y llevando las flores se dirige a abrir la puerta esperando encontrar a su cuñada. Nadie más la visitaría a esa hora, no se preocupó en ponerse una bata. Con su hermoso camisón blanco abre la puerta y lo ve a él.

El dueño de sus sueños desde los últimos meses. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello alborotado y la camisa desabotonada dejando ver los músculos firmes y marcados, el look casual y hasta desarreglado lo hacía verse endemoniadamente sexy.

Él por su parte la observaba de pies a cabeza. Recorriendo con la mirada sus hermosas piernas, chocando con el inicio del camisón, la tela se adaptaba a su cuerpo marcando sutilmente sus curvas, los tirantes eran delgados y dejaba mucha piel expuesta y ese rostro sonrojado de mirada tierna lo volvía loco.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que él la abrazó, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo entraron al departamento y cerró la puerta tras ellos. La cortina ondeaba por la brisa nocturna cerca de un pulcro sillón blanco. Se dejaron caer en el manteniendo el abrazo.

Su respiración se aceleraba. Ella quedó sentada en su regazo, recostada sobre el respaldo del sillón, respondía tímidamente a su abrazo. Mientras que él la abrazaba posesivamente rodeando su cintura y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado.

Ambos respiraron profundamente sintiendo el aroma del otro, mirando a la cámara dedicaron una leve sonrisa. Se miraron tiernamente y ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de él, sus miradas transmitían tanta ternura y pasión que no hacían falta palabras.

Todos estaban tan absortos por la realidad de la escena que nadie había notado que era hora de decir _**"¡Corte!"**_. El final del comercial resultó ser perfecto y en una sola toma. Entonces el señor B empieza a acortar la distancia que los separaba, mientras que la mano de ella seguía en su mejilla como si lo guiara.

Las miradas ahora reflejaban el hambre que sentía el uno por el otro. La frustración por tener que estar separados. Ella se mordía los labios mientras él se acercaba. No podían detener la ola de sensaciones que los embargaba.

Él se detuvo a unos centímetros y cuando ella cerró los ojos avanzó. Un leve rose de labios, él la aprieta mas en su abrazo y ella lleva la mano desde su mejilla a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello. Ante esto él termina de avanzar y le da un beso suave, moviendo delicadamente los labios para no asustarla. Termina el beso presionando sutilmente el labio inferior de ella, le susurra en el oído algo que nadie más oye. Ella abre los ojos, le asiente y sonríe. Lentamente se separan y él la ayuda a pararse.

—**Director ¿Quiere que repitamos la escena?—**La frase de Ren hizo reaccionar a todos, algunos asombrados y otros sonrojados. Lory llamó la atención aplaudiendo.

—**No esperaba menos de mis actores, me dejaron sorprendido.**

—**Tengo que recocérselo. —** Agregaba Kurosaki. **—Ese final que le dieron va muy bien con la línea del comercial. No tengo quejas. **

— **¡Onee-sama, Ren-sama! Se veían tan bien, estoy segura que el comercial será un éxito. —** La niña le alcanzaba una bata a Kyoko.

—**Muchas gracias María-chan. Creo que iré a cambiarme ahora. —** _**/ ¡Qué vergüenza mientras más rápido salga de aquí mejor! /**_

— **¡Ah Mogami-san! Aún faltan las fotos, así que tendrás que quedarte un poco más con esa ropa. Pero ve con Mika para que te retoque el maquillaje. Luego ve tu Tsuruga-san.**

—**Muy bien con permiso. —**Kyoko se iba de la mano con María.

—**Director ¿Quién tomará las fotos?—**Preguntaba Ren.

—**Una gran amiga, que en cualquier momento tiene que llegar. —** El hombre miraba impaciente su reloj. **—Tiene un problema con la puntualidad pero es excelente en su trabajo. Debes haber oído de ella, es Sakurada Ai.***

—**Claro que la conozco, ha estado en varias campañas de Armandy. Más que excelente creo que se obsesiona con los detalles.**

—**Oh, esto no me lo esperaba. El gran Tsuruga Ren criticando a alguien que no está presente. ¡Estoy en shock!—** Dijo una hermosa joven con el cabello rosa pastel, corto y lacio por arriba de los hombros, de ojos grises, vestía una camisa símil jean larga, una calza negra y unas sandalias de plataforma.

—**No te estaba criticando Ai-san. Solo expresaba mi opinión.**

—**Si sabes que tu imagen está en mis manos hoy ¿Verdad? Compórtate o atente a las consecuencias. **

—**Ai, deja de molestar a los actores. Si no eres seria ¿Cómo quieres que no te confundan con una adolescente? La estatura no te ayuda. —** La chica, de un metro cincuenta, se giró hacia el director y le sonrió.

—**Kuro-chan ¿Estas bien?—** Se ponía de puntitas de pie para despeinarlo. **—Tú deberías dejar de vestirte como un gánster y tal vez los actores no huyan.**

—**Ya deja de hacer eso. —**Apartaba la mano de la chica. **—Y no le agregues chan es desagradable.**

—**Pero es mi privilegio de amiga molestarte. Y dime a quien más inmortalizaré hoy.**

—**Ahí viene. Mogami-san quiero presentarte a la encargada de las fotos.**

—**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko. —** Hace una reverencia. **—Es un placer trabajar con usted. —** Ai la miraba fijamente.

—**Wow. Kuro-chan ¿De dónde sacaste una chica tan linda?—**Hacia un rectángulo con sus dedos mientras miraba a Kyoko. **—Me gusta su imagen, es preciosa.**

—**M… muchas gracias. —** La actriz se ponía colorada. **—Tsuruga-san valla a retocar su maquillaje. —** Ren asiente y se va.

—**Ai contrólate. Lo siento Mogami-san cuando algo le gusta se apasiona**

— **¿Esta mal que te apasione tu trabajo? ¡Kuro-chan es tan malo!—** Ai hacia puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—**Aunque no lo creas es una excelente profesional. —**Decía mirando a Kyoko. **—Descansa mientras vuelve Tsuruga-san y le muestro a Ai lo que grabamos.**

—**Muy bien, con permiso. María-chan ¿Vienes conmigo?—** La niña que observaba en silencio asintió y se fueron juntas.

— **¿Qué es eso de **_**"aunque no lo creas"**_**? ¿Desde cuando eres tan cuidadoso? ¡No me digas que te gusta!**

— **¡No seas tonta! Ese que esta allá es el presidente de LME y su tutor legal, ella todavía es menor de edad. Pero es muy seria y tradicional, solo trato que esté cómoda.**

—**Oh, así que el presidente de LME y su actor número uno. ¿Qué hiciste, robar un banco?**

—**En realidad no sé de qué va este asunto, pero dejémoslo ahí. Ven y mira lo que grabamos. —** A medida que Ai veía el comercial su expresión de asombro crecía.

—**Doble Wow. ¿Cómo te atreves a grabar esto cuando yo no estoy presente?**

—**Si llegaras a horario hubieras estado presente, así que no me culpes. Entonces ¿Te sientes inspirada?**

—**Definitivamente. —** Decía sonriente.

—**Por lo que veo trajiste el equipo ligero. —** Observaba el morral negro con mariposas en líneas rojas y fucsias.

—**Ves bien. Así que préstame a tu chico de las luces. ¡Quiero empezar cuanto antes!**

—**Que seamos amigos desde niños no quiere decir que te aproveches de mí.**

— **¡No te preocupes! Le hago lo mismo a muchas personas, no eres el único.**

—**No sé cómo consigues trabajo.**

—**De la misma forma que tú, Kuro-chan. **

— **¡Ya vete! ¡Tanabe! ¿Puedes ayudarla con las luces?—** El chico asintió y fue.

Ai sacó una gran cámara de su morral mientras el joven acomodaba las luces sobre el sillón y la puerta como ella le dijo. Luego de probar diferentes ángulos con la cámara llamó a los actores.

—**Muy bien. ¡Ren, Kyoko! Estamos listos. —** Ai se sacó la camisa quedando con una musculosa blanca que le llegaba hasta las caderas, una mariposa negra con detalles en azul y purpura asomaba sobre su hombro derecho, tomó una colita de su muñeca y se ató el pelo. Para cuando llegaron los modelos su expresión juguetona había cambiado por una más seria y totalmente concentrada. **—Chicos quiero que repitan el abrazo en el sillón.**

Ren se sentó en el sillón y Kyoko tímidamente se sentó en sus piernas tirándose contra el respaldo, se la notaba muy nerviosa. Ai los observaba atenta.

—**La pose es buena pero sus rostros no me transmiten lo mismo que en la filmación. Haber. — ** Ai acomodó las flores entre el brazo de Ren y Kyoko, luego la mano derecha de Ren un poco más arriba, en el abdomen de Kyoko. Acomodó sus piernas y levantó un poco el camisón, luego la cara de Ren en el pecho de ella para que quede de costado y la cara de Kyoko ligeramente inclinada. **— ¡Así está mejor! Ahora cierren los ojos y cuando diga "¡Acción!" ustedes serán los mismos del comercial. Me van a dar las mismas expresiones que a Kuro o no se van de aquí ¿Estamos?—**Ambos obedecieron y cerraron los ojos.

—**Kurosaki-san ¿Quién es esa chica?—**Lory miraba curioso.

—**Sakurada Ai. Tiene un estilo particular y obtiene increíbles resultados.**

—**Si oí de ella pero es la primera vez que la veo. Es una chica encantadora. —** La voz de Ai llama su atención.

— **¡Acción!—** Ren y Kyoko volvían a tener la misma mirada intensa que tenían durante el comercial. Ai comenzaba a moverse alrededor de ellos totalmente concentrada e ignorando todo a su alrededor. **—Quiero esa mirada que le indica a los demás **_**"ella es mía"**_**, mientras que tu mirada indica con inocencia que no quieres alejarte de él.**

Todos, menos Kurosaki, miraban a la muchacha como _**"¿No alcanza con lo que ves que encima pides más?"**_. Sin embargo a cada indicación que ella daba, los actores respondían modificando sus expresiones y su postura levemente. Esto provocaba que la sesión fuera casi tan intensa como el comercial.

—**Ahora esa mirada es solo para ustedes mientras se acercan lentamente y la mano de ella descansa debajo de su nuca. —** La voz de Ai sonaba tranquila, casi como si relatara. **—Ahí deténganse y que su mirada exprese lo que no pueden decir. — **Se detuvieron a escasos centímetros, reflejando la misma pasión que antes. Kyoko volvió a morderse los labios mientras Ren los observaba con hambre. **—Ambos no pueden poner un alto a lo que sienten, no existe un freno esta vez. Es el inicio de un beso. —** Se acercan y el beso no es tan suave como al principio. Es un poco más intenso, la mano de ella sujeta el cabello con fuerza y la otra aprieta la tela de la camisa. Él aprieta la mano que tiene en su cintura, mientras que la otra se desliza hasta su hombro. Las flores caen mientras el abrazo se intensificaba y sus labios adquirían el mismo ritmo.

Si todos se sorprendieron con el primer beso, el segundo los descolocó. María estaba totalmente sonrojada, Yashiro tenía la misma expresión de la pintura _'El grito'_, el presidente tenía una pequeña sonrisa y el resto estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. El único que parecía esperarlo era el director.

— **¡Corte! Perfecto. —**Esta vez no fueron capaces de detenerse solos. **—Ahora tomaremos algunas de Ren solo en la entrada. — **Ren ayudaba a Kyoko a levantarse y le dio un apretón en la mano. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Él estaba en la entrada, primero con la puerta cerrada y pasando una mano por su cabello, como decidiendo si tocar el timbre o no. Luego aparecía en la entrada con su cabello alborotado y finalmente con la cabeza inclinada, recostada contra el marco de la puerta.*

—**Bien. ¡Kyoko, sigues tú!—** Aun en trance se dirigía hacia la puerta. **— ¡Las flores por favor, gracias!**

Kyoko iba hacia a la puerta con un ramo de flores pensando encontrar a su cuñada. Luego estaba frente a la entrada contemplando con asombro y un poco deseo a quien gobernaba sus sueños. Finalmente se alejaba un paso con una mirada tierna y una tímida sonrisa.

— **¡Excelente! Terminamos. —** Tan pronto como Ai bajo la cámara se soltó el cabello**. — ¡Muy bien como terminamos temprano podemos ir a celebrar!—** Tenia una gran sonrisa hasta que Kurosaki le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

— **¡Oye! Que los demás si tenemos que seguir trabajando. —** Ella lo miraba haciendo puchero.

—**Yo también debo irme. Así que paso esta vez Ai-san. —** Decía Ren.

—**Lo siento Ai-san pero la verdad es que tengo otro trabajo después de este. Realmente no podré acompañarla.**

—**De Ren no me extraña. Pero ¿Por qué una chica tan joven esta tan ocupada? Lory-san usted la está explotando. —** Apuntaba al presidente.

— **¡Noooooooo!—** El grito de Kyoko logró sorprenderla.** — ¡El presidente jamás haría eso, de hecho él me ha ayudado mucho!**

—**Mogami-san no tenías que gritar así Sakurada-san se va a asustar. — **Decía divertido el presidente.

— **¡Lo… lo siento!—**Decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

— **¡Takarada-san déjela! Es la primera vez que alguien sorprende de esa forma a Ai. —** Kurosaki se estaba aguantando la risa. **—Quiero ver esa cara otra vez.**

—**Kuro-chan a ti no te queda mucho aquí, así que me vas acompañar.**

—**Me encantaría pero mañana me levanto temprano.**

— **¿Y quién te impide levantarte temprano? Solo tienes que acompañarme.**

—**No mientas. Tu idea de celebrar nos va a tener bebiendo hasta tarde y mi resistencia no es tan buena como la tuya.**

—**Tsk, eres un tacaño, mezquino, miedoso, aburrido, mal amigo…—**La lista siguió hasta que el director se dio por vencido.

— **¡Ya! Espérame una hora e iremos donde quieras.**

— **¡Bien! La gente ocupada se lo pierde. —**Tan concentrada estaba peleando con su amigo que no notó como los miraban todos.

—**Ai-san es la primera vez que te veo tan alegre, cuando invitas a la gente de Armandy no eres tan efusiva.**

—**Ellos no ponen tanto empeño en arruinarme la celebración. —** Miró a Ren maliciosamente, cosa que él notó. **—Además Ren no te conviene molestarme, te olvidas de que mi vista es excelente y que **_**"veo todo"**_**.**

—**No estoy molestándote, ahora si me disculpan iré a cambiarme. —**Ren se iba deprisa, pues esa chica era un detector humano de sentimientos y aparentemente lo habían descubierto.

— **¡Huye mientras puedas!—** Alguien tiró de su remera llamándole la atención.

— **¿Tú haces los catálogos de Jean d' Arc?**

— **¿Quién es esta señorita tan linda?**

—**Soy Takarada María y por hoy soy la asistente del director y la manager de onee-sama.**

—**Oh, Kuro siempre tan tierno. —** Ai sonreía. **—Sí, hace ya algunos años que me encargo de los catálogos de esa tienda. ¿Te gusta?**

— **¡Es mi tienda favorita! Los catálogos de esta temporada fueron grandiosos.**

—**Muchas gracias María. Cuando quieras te invito a la próxima sesión que haga allí.**

— **¿De verdad?—** Los ojos de María brillaban. **— ¡Gracias!**

—**María por que no vas con Mogami-kun a que se cambie y luego vuelven para despedirnos.**

—**Si abuelo. —**Ella tomó de la mano a Kyoko. **— ¿Vamos onee-sama?**

—**Claro María-chan. Con su permiso. —** Ambas salían del set.

—**Sakurada-san ahora no va a poder deshacerse de ella, en verdad le gusta esa tienda.**

—**No hay problema, además me hacía falta una modelo infantil como María. Así que si no le importa le dejaré mi tarjeta y háblelo con ella. —**Lory la miraba sorprendido.

— **Aunque conoce este medio por estar siempre conmigo, me temo que mi nieta no es modelo ni actriz.**

—**Tanto mejor. Sabe desenvolverse y es muy independiente, tiene un carácter firme. Además me gustaría también solicitar a Kyoko. Aunque tendré que presentarle un book a la tienda, pero no creo que haya problema.**

—**Lo hablaré con ambas y en unos días le tendré la respuesta. Aunque Mogami-kun tampoco es modelo.**

— **¿Seguro? Pues se mueve como una. Si aceptan arreglaremos un día para que vayan al estudio y les haré un book a ambas. Trabajo con varias tiendas y la verdad es que necesitaba modelos nuevas.**

—**Nosotros ya nos retiramos. —** Yashiro llegaba con Ren.

—**Nosotros llevaremos a Mogami-kun, no se preocupen. —** Lory tenía una mirada maliciosa. **—Buenas noches Ren, que duermas bien.**

— **¡Ren-sama nos vemos mañana!—** La niña llegaba con Kyoko y abrazaba a Ren. Luego se dio media vuelta y saludó.** — Señor director, Ai-sama buenas noches.**

—**Buenas noches María, luego habla con tu abuelo lo de la tienda. —**Le guiñaba un ojo a la niña.** —Podrás venir con Kyoko también.**

—**Sí, Ai-sama. —** La pequeña sonreía ampliamente.

—**Buenas noches mi asistente, espero que volvamos a trabajar juntos.**

—**Sí director.**

—**Entonces también me retiro, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes. Buenas noches. —** Kyoko hacia una reverencia.

—**Buenas noches. Enviaré una copia del comercial a la empresa para que vean como quedó.**

—**Adjuntado las fotos que se elijan para la campaña gráfica. ¡Será un éxito!—** Decía emocionada Ai. **—Buenas noches a todos.**

Ren y Kyoko apenas cruzaron miradas cuando se iban. En el auto Yashiro trató de sacarle información pero lo único que recibió fue un gran suspiro. El resto de la noche no le habló más que por trabajo.

En la limosina del presidente Kyoko estuvo a salvo ya que María solo podía hablar de la propuesta de Ai sobre ser sus modelos. Por tal motivo Lory no pudo interrogarla como le hubiera gustado. Lo cual no iba a frustrarlo para nada. Una vez que la dejaron en TBM se dirigían a la mansión. Su nieta agotada se había dormido en el asiento, mientras Lory aprovechaba para hablar con Sebastián.

— **¿Podrías averiguar con que tiendas trabaja Sakurada Ai? **

—**Si señor presidente. ¿Para cuándo lo necesita?**

—**Tomate tu tiempo. Por el momento seguimos con la fase uno del plan original. —** Sonreía. **—Hoy hubo un gran avance. Pero depende de ellos si en realidad avanzan o retroceden.**

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaraciones **_

_***Sakurada Ai: Es un personaje inventado para cubrir el hueco de una talentosa fotógrafa y terminó así. Hasta cariño le agarré. Después voy a googlear el nombre para ver que me aparece! :P**_

_**Mika la maquilladora y Tanabe el chico de las luces también son personajes inventados. :)**_

_***Las fotos de Ren solo. Son en orden: primer imagen del tomo 6 antes del capítulo 30; portada del capítulo 52, sin el saco en la mano y portada del capítulo 62.**_

—**A mí no me asignaste imágenes como a "él". ( ¬_¬ )— **Aparece Kyoko.

—**No te enojes Kyoko, te prometo que te consigo imágenes para las fotos que vayas a hacer después con Ai. ('u_u)**

—**Está bien. Pero tendrás que darme algo más a cambio. **

— **¿Algo como qué?**

—**Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Ya saben pueden comunicarse con nosotros dejando un lindo review y…**

— **¡Momento! Se supone que la autora se despide ¡O sea yo! (»_«)**

—… **Y no veremos en unos días con el siguiente capítulo. Minna-san, oyasumi nasai! (^_^)**

— **¡Si te vas llévate a tus demonios!... No puedo res… pirar!**

—**Eh ¿Qué pasó aquí?— **Aparece Ren.** —Hola, hola. No reacciona. — **Mueve a la autora.** —Que irresponsable, dormirse sin terminar. Bueno lo haré yo. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Esperamos nos sigan apoyando. Oyasumi. (n_n)— **Se va y deja la autora en coma 4.

_**P. D.: ¿Me falta un tornillo?... Para nada! Yo diría que me falta la ferretería entera! XD Bye, bye! Por cierto son las 02:51 a.m.!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tomé una decisión

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_**—Diálogos. **_**"Citas de personas" ++**__Mensaje de texto++_

_**Capítulo 13: Tomé una decisión. La elegí a ella.**_

Ren llegaba a su departamento luego de haber dejado a Yashiro. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer en el amplio sillón boca arriba. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que suspiró profundamente.

_**/ ¡No puedo creer lo que hice! ¿Cómo me atreví a… besarla? Pero… se sintió tan bien, tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su aroma, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, sus labios suaves y dulces. Es como si pudiera sentirlos todavía sobre los míos. —**_Pasaba sus dedos por sus labios. _**—Ella es tan hermosa ¡Y ni siquiera se da cuenta! ¡Me hubiera vuelto loco de celos si hubiera hecho este comercial con otro hombre!—**_Suspiro prolongado._**— Me pregunto cómo estará ahora. Espero que no huya en medio de la noche como dijo Kotonami-san. /**_

—**0—0—0—**

En el Darumaya una apenada Kyoko subía a su cuarto. Le había agradecido a Dios que su siguiente trabajo fuera como Bo, ya que no podía controlar el sonrojo en su rostro y el disfraz le había permitido sobrellevar las dos horas que duraba el programa. Pero incluso después de eso sus mejillas seguían coloradas.

—**Kyoko-chan ¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara está muy roja.**

—**No se preocupe Hikaru-san debe ser el inicio de un resfriado. Me iré rápido para descansar. Con permiso, que tengan buena noche chicos.**

— **¿Eh? Si, hasta luego Kyoko-chan.**

Con esa excusa se fue de inmediato dejando un poco preocupados a los conductores de Bridge Rock.

Había aprovechado que okami-san estaba entretenida con los clientes para pasar inadvertida y encerrarse en su habitación. Con la luz apagada tendió el futon y se tiró en el completamente tiesa, como un árbol al que acababan de talar. Permaneció completamente quieta por unos segundos hasta que se agarró la cabeza y empezó con su monologo personal.

— **¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo me atreví…? Un momento, en realidad no sé quién fue el que se atrevió. ¡Pero definitivamente nos salimos del guion! Aunque el director estaba contento. También esta lo que Tsu… lo que él dijo.**

—_FLASH BACK —_

_Terminando el primer beso Ren presionó sutilmente el labio inferior de ella y le susurra en el oído algo que nadie más oye._

—_**No estés tensa ni te preocupes. Recuerda la regla del corazón de un actor.**_

_Ella abre los ojos, le asiente y sonríe. Lentamente se separan y él le ayuda a pararse_.

—_FIN FLASH BACK —_

—**Después de todo solo fue actuación. El mismo Ts… Tsuruga-san lo dijo. La regla del corazón de un actor solo se aplica entre actores. Y nosotros simplemente respondimos a los sentimientos de los personajes. —** Dio un largo suspiro y luego se tocó los labios.

—**Si mi cabeza lo entiende tan bien por qué mi cuerpo se empeña en recordar cada sensación que tuve en ese momento. Siento que me besaron realmente por primera vez en mi vida, con tanto amor y ternura, con tanta fuerza y pasión. —**Levantó la vista vio la foto de Ren en su pared y al lado la de Sho.

—**Ni siquiera me acordé de ese sujeto.—**Empezó a recordar la promesa que le hizo al cantante días atrás.

"_**¡Nunca perderé!... Si no puedo hacerlo… ¡Serviré como moza en tu casa en Kyoto de por vida!".**_ Se reía de sí misma.

—**Por alguna razón creo que ese bastardo esperaba esas palabras de mí. Se fue muy tranquilo después de eso. ¿Y por qué rayos estoy recordando esa estupidez ahora? ¡No lo entiendo!—**Dando vueltas pateó por accidente el morral que usaba para ir a la escuela. Se levantó y prendió la luz. **—Mejor acomodo todo para mañana, tengo que decidir cuándo dar mis exámenes. Me pregunto si… Tsuruga-san estará cenando.**

—**0—0—0—**

La noche había pasado. Ren no había podido dormir nada y Kyoko lo había hecho muy poco. El actor entraba el edificio de LME con su manager mientras que Kyoko se dirigía a la escuela.

Un pequeño estallido de música y color inundaba el hall central de la compañía, un grupo de bailarines se desplegaba al ritmo de la salsa formando un círculo en donde quedaron atrapados Ren y Yashiro. De un extremo aparece el presidente vestido de mozo. Caminaba elegantemente con pantalón, zapatos y chaleco negros, una camisa blanca con los botones del cuello desabrochados y un paño blanco de algodón sobre su brazo izquierdo. Tenía una banda en el brazo derecho de color borgoña con letras negras que decía _"mensajero del amor"_.

—**Oh ¡Ahí está el actor número uno de mi empresa a quien tengo que felicitar por tan magnífica actuación!**

El resto de los trabajadores, acostumbrados a las extravagancias del presidente, evitaban el hall y se lamentaban por quienes quedaron rodeados de bailarines. Ren por su parte miraba al presidente con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Yashiro sonreía cómplice.

—**Muchacho ¿Por qué esa cara? Sonríe que la vida es corta y acompáñame a mi oficina tengo que hablar contigo. Yashiro-san Sawara tiene unos documentos para darte.**

El manager extrañado va a ver al líder de la sección de talento. Por lo general si se trataba de un trabajo iba con Matsushida, el líder de la sección de actuación. Era muy raro que lo mandara con Sawara. El hombre le entrega un sobre color madera diciéndole que debía revisarlo antes de juntarse con Ren y Lory.

En la oficina de Lory había un pequeño duelo de miradas. Ren miraba enojado al presidente mientras que este lo observaba divertido.

—**Después de tantos años de conocerte no me afecta tu mirada asesina, Ren. Deberías saberlo. Además tendrías que estar agradecido por haber sido tú su compañero. ¿Qué no viste esa lista?—**Ren levantó una ceja.

—**¿Acaso usted tuvo que ver con ese comercial? Lo que paso ayer fue muy raro.**

—**¡Para nada! Mi única participación en ese comercial fue provocar que tú te quedaras con el papel. ¿No tenía una historia excelente?—** Tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—**¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡Es como si hubiera usado la influencia de la agencia para conseguir el trabajo! Soy un actor consolidado, esto es inaceptable. **

—**Si tanto te indigna la próxima vez dejaré que cualquiera sea el compañero de Mogami-kun. Y créeme que habrá PROXIMAS VECES.**

—**No es lo que quiero decir, es solo que…**

—**Ren en diez meses esa chica cumplirá los dieciocho, ya no me necesitará como tutor legal y las ofertas que reciba serán peor que este comercial para ti. Y no siempre podrás ser tu quien este a su lado.**

—**Eso lo sé perfectamente. Ella jamás le dirá que no a un trabajo y experimentará todo tipo de papeles. Confió plenamente en su profesionalismo y su capacidad. Es solo que…**

—**¿Qué sentiste cuando la besaste anoche?—** El actor lo miraba sorprendido. **—¿Solo te dejaste llevar por lo sentimientos del personaje o eras totalmente consiente de que era a Kyoko a quien besabas?**

—**No…—**Suspirando se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.** —Ni por un segundo olvide quien era ella.—**Lory lo observaba de forma paternal con una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y le palmeó el hombro.

—**Tú estás completamente enamorado muchacho y eso me alegra. Significa que empezaste a perdonarte.**

—**Eso no pasará nunca, no está en mí darme el perdón. Pero también creo que estancado no conseguiré nada.—** Suspiró profundamente, levantó la mirada y observó a Lory directo a los ojos. **—Tomé una decisión. La elegí a ella.**

Lory estaba asombrado y antes de que pudiera contestarle entró Yashiro.

—**Disculpen la interrupción. Ren en media hora tenemos que estar en el estudio para la sesión de fotos.**

—**Por supuesto.—**Con su máscara de una sonrisa tranquila Ren se levantó del sillón. **—Presidente nos vemos más tarde.—**Tranquilamente salió de la oficina acompañado de su manager que lo miraba extrañado por esa tranquilidad que desprendía.

—**Así que admites tus sentimientos.—** Lory sonreía sentado en su sillón acariciando su barbilla. **—Bien, ahora viene el oponente difícil.—** Llaman a la puerta y él no responde. **—Con ella será más complicado.**

—**¿Señor presidente?**

—**Oh, disculpa Sebastián. No te oí.**

—**No se preocupe, le tengo la lista de las tiendas donde trabaja Sakurada-san.**

—**¡Eso fue rápido! Déjame verlo.**

—**No era una información difícil de conseguir.—** Le entrega los papeles y Lory comienza a revisarlos.

—**Hmp, esto es interesante. Dime ¿Quieres oír sobre mi siguiente movimiento?**— Sebastián saca una libreta de su bolsillo y una lapicera de tinta negra.

—**Tomo nota.**

—**0—0—0—**

Kyoko llegaba a la escuela al mismo tiempo que de un vehículo bajaba una chica de portada de revista de grandes pechos: Nanokura Mimori. Completamente sombría y con venitas surcando su rostro le grita:

—**¡Otra vez tú! ¿Por qué siempre vuelves? ¡Simplemente desaparece de este mundo!**

Un poco aturdida por la gentil bienvenida Kyoko trataba de recordar si le hizo algo para que esté tan enojada. Entonces vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes de la última vez que asistió a clases. Tan concentrada estaba pensando en Ren que se había olvidado de quien avisó a Sho que ella estaba en la escuela. Su aura se oscureció y sus demonios comenzaron a salir, para la mala suerte de Mimori su manager ya se había ido.

—**¡Tu! ¡Por tu culpa casi muero más de una vez! ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?!**

—**N… no sé de qué estás hablando. A ti no te hice nada.—** La modelo empezó a sentir frio mientras los demonios de Kyoko comenzaron a salir.

"_**Es una chica mala, debe ser castigada. ¡Usémosla de sacrificio! Debe pagar lo que nos hizo"**_. Las pequeñas criaturas susurraban mientras la rodeaban.

—**¡Si te atreves a volver a llamar a ese imbécil va a ser lo último que hagas!—** La peli naranja entraba con paso firme al edificio llevándose a sus amigos mientras que Mimori quedó temblando en la entrada.

Otras estudiantes iban entrando cuando vieron a la modelo sentada en suelo abrazándose.

—**¿Mimori-chan? ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara completamente azul.—** Se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse. **—¡Por Dios, estas muy fría! Vamos, te acompañaré a la enfermería.**

Ya en el aula Kyoko se concentró en prestar atención, después de clases tendría que poner fecha para sus exámenes y no podía permitirse volver a estar en las nubes como la última vez.

—**0—0—0—**

Un malhumorado cantante entraba con su representante al set en el que en unos minutos le harían una entrevista.

—**Sho, por favor ¿Podrías cambiar esa cara?—** Decía su representante mientras que el muchacho con una mueca de disgusto se cruzaba de brazos y se hundía en sus pensamientos.

_**/ ¡Cuatro días, ya pasaron cuatro días! ¿En dónde demonios esta esa infeliz? ¿Qué clase de trabajo la puede tener tan ocupada? /**_ Entonces la charla entre dos chicas del staff llama su atención.

—**¡No puedo creer que nos lo perdimos! Que mala suerte.—** Decía una chica bajita con el pelo oscuro.

—**¡Lo sé!—**Respondía su compañera, un poco más alta y colorada. **—Pensar que Tsuruga Ren estaba en una sesión de fotos en el estudio de al lado y nos enteramos cuando ya se fue.**

_**/ Así que ese bastardo ya volvió. Entonces ella también debe estar aquí. Le mandaré un mensaje a Pochi para que este atenta. /**_

Sho sonreía. Sacó su celular y mandó el mensaje. Esperó un minuto que le resultó extraño. Por lo general la muchacha respondía inmediatamente. Sus mensajes estaban llenos de emoticones, cosa que la desagradaba. Pero ahora necesitaba la información. Entonces su celular vibró y para su sorpresa era un mensaje simple.

_++Sho-chan, ella vino hoy. Pero no podré ayudarte, tengo miedo, frio y estoy en la enfermería. Ya vienen por mí, me iré temprano. Cumplí con avisarte así que espero mi pago, pero no me delates con ella. ++_

_**/ ¿Qué diablos? Bueno, no importa. Luego me ocuparé de Pochi, por el momento tengo que terminar este trabajo rápido así puedo ir a verla. /**_

Y así lo hizo. Para sorpresa de Shoko él estuvo sonriente, contesto amablemente las preguntas y tuvo una excelente interpretación al cantar. El programa fue todo un éxito. En el camerino no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—**¿Qué pasó que estas de tan buen humor?—** El muchacho sonreía mientras se cambiaba rápidamente. **—¿Por qué estás tan apurado?**

—**Una amiga volvió a la ciudad y pienso pasar a saludarla.—** Shouko se agarraba la cabeza.

—**Sho por favor, no causes problemas. Tenemos más trabajos después de este.**

—**Solo me tomaré mi hora de almuerzo. Iré con Take.**

Shoko sabía que Take solo se limitaba a manejar el auto y observarlo. No lo frenaría si Sho causaba algún problema, a menos que su imagen física se viera amenazada. En otras palabras, solo intervendría si el cantante se veía envuelto en una pelea y corría riesgo de que le marcaran el rostro.

—**Eso no me deja más tranquila. Solo… procura estar aquí a horario.**

—**Te preocupas demasiado, nos vemos. ** _**/ Hoy no te escaparas, Kyoko. /**_

Muy decidido Sho se dirigió al estacionamiento en donde lo esperaba Take en el auto.

—**Iremos a la misma escuela de la otra vez.—** Dijo el cantante mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

—**¿Vas a buscar a la misma chica? ¿No es peligrosa? El otro día pensé que te iba a dejar calvo.—** Sho lo miró sonriendo.

—**Ella no es un peligro para mí. Pero lo que es el día de hoy le conviene cuidarse, no estaré satisfecho con un simple regaño.**

El conductor no dijo más nada y emprendió el camino, llegaron justo con el toque de la campana que anunciaba el final de clases. Sho se bajó del auto y le indicó a Take:

—**Tu espera en la puerta de atrás, hoy no está Mimori para avisarme si usa esa salida.—**El hombre asintió y dio la vuelta la esquina con el auto.

El cantante volvió a pararse en la entrada a esperar la salida de su víctima, para su sorpresa Kyoko ya había ideado una contra estrategia por si él aparecía. Un par de chicas muy emocionadas se acercaron al joven y tímidamente le preguntaron.

—**Disculpa ¿Tu eres Fuwa Sho?—**

—**Si así es.—** El muchacho les dio una falsa sonrisa. **—Pero ahora estoy…—** Los gritos histéricos lo interrumpieron y no pudo continuar.

—**¡Es él, era verdad!—** Decía una de las chicas.

—**¡Salgan, el dato era correcto!—** Gritaba la otra hacia la calle.

El aturdido cantante vio como varias chicas de la escuela se abalanzaban sobre él y otras bajaban de un autobús en la calle. Llevaban pancartas que decían _**"Te seguiremos siempre Sho!", "Club de fans de Fuwa Sho", "Sho es el nº1!", "Estas con Sho o en su contra!"**_y varios carteles parecidos. Totalmente rodeado el cantante veía como Kyoko salía del edificio y le sacaba la lengua mientras se iba por la parte de atrás.

_**/ ¡Maldita sea, me las vas a pagar! ¿Cómo se supone que salga de aquí? /**_

—**Je je, eso le enseñara a no volver por aquí. Me siento mal por todas esas chicas, pero era de la única forma que iba poder irme.**

Kyoko salta la reja para ver a Take apoyado en el auto con el celular en la mano. Le sonríe amablemente y le hace una reverencia.

—**Chofer-san, solo te voy a decir esto porque sé que es tu trabajo y no quiero perjudicarte. Tu baka cantante está rodeado por las chicas de unos de sus club de fans más obsesivo. No me extrañaría que en este momento le estén cortando mechones de cabello.**

Confirmando las palabras de la joven se escucha sonar el celular y el hombre al escuchar la voz de Sho se puso pálido.

—**Pobrecito, al parecer se filtró la información de que estaría repartiendo autógrafos en esta escuela. —**Decía con falso pesar Kyoko.

El hombre subió velozmente al auto y fue a buscar al joven. _**/ Sabia que esa chica era peligrosa. No lo vuelvo a traer aquí. Si le pasa algo Shoko-san me matará. /**_

Mientras la muchacha se apresuraba a irse a LME.

A salvo en la empresa Kyoko es llamada por Sawara. Al parecer hubo un cambio en el horario y empezarían a grabar antes Box'R. Le quedaba media hora libre para almorzar y para no perder tiempo lo haría en la cafetería de la empresa.

Pidió algo simple un par de emparedados y jugo. El mozo llega con su bandeja, acomoda su pedido y se retira. Entonces vuelve a aparecer y le pregunta:

—**Señorita ¿No desea nada de postre?—** Aquella voz se le hizo tremendamente familiar y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el presidente vestido de mozo.

—**N… no, gracias tengo poco tiempo. Tengo que ir a grabar en una hora.**

—**Oh, entonces permíteme acompañarte. Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.**

Lory hizo una seña y apareció Sebastián con un completo almuerzo, muy nutritivo. Lo puso frente al presidente y se dirigió a la entrada. De pronto la chica notó que la cafetería estaba vacía salvo por ella y Lory. Y Sebastián a unos diez metros de ellos hacia guardia en la entrada. El presidente bebió un poco de jugo y la miró recostándose en el asiento. Con una suave sonrisa deja el vaso en la mesa.

—**Entonces, hablemos Mogami-kun.**

—_**0—0—0—**_

**Aquí nos despedimos hoy! Tarde un poquito pero aquí estoy! :) **

**¿Por qué me tardé? Bueno me enganché con un fic de Sakura Card Captors. Y como que está muy bueno y tiene 73 capítulos y no pude evitar leerlo todo. Que le vamos a hacer mi pequeña gran adicción es leer! XD**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

**A subir el cap rápido antes de que se me corte internet! **

**Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-**

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Qué te ha enseñado?

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**/ Pensamientos / **_—**Diálogos.** —

_**Capítulo 14: ¿Qué te ha enseñado este trabajo?**_

El presidente bebió un poco de jugo y la miró recostándose en el asiento. Con una suave sonrisa deja el vaso en la mesa.

—**Entonces, hablemos Mogami-kun.**

—**Cl… claro. ¿De qué quiere hablar presidente?**

—**No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar a solas. Dime ¿Cómo ha ido Ren? **

— **¿A qué se refiere señor?** **— **_**/¿Acaso ya sabe de todas las peleas con Murasame-san?/**_

—**Bueno ¿Cómo ha ido la misión de guardián? — **Ella suspiró aliviada.

—**Bueno, creo… Tsuruga-san se ha recuperado solo, como usted dijo. Y se ha enfocado en el rol de Caín sin provocar incidentes.**

—**Ya veo. ¿No hubo más incidentes desde tu última llamada? ¿Él no volvió a comportarse de manera extraña?**

Kyoko empezó a recordar desde que se lo encontró parado en el pasillo del hotel envuelto en una sábana hasta los últimos días que pasaron como los hermanos Hell. Sería una mentira decir que no hubo más _"incidentes"_ pero tampoco eran cosas que pudiera hablar con el presidente.

—**Su comportamiento siguió la misma línea por unos días. Pero, como le dije, él ya se recuperó.**

—**Hmp. ¿Y tú papel como Setsu tuvo que ver en eso? — **_**/ Noto que me estas ocultando algo, Mogami-kun. /**_

—**Pues… Como Caín tuvo el apoyo de su hermana. — **_**/ ¡No importa que, no pienses en nada!¡ El mas mínimo indicio podría delatarme! /**_

—**Eso está bien Mogami-kun. Quiere decir que cumpliste con tu rol de guardián. Ahora dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?**

— **¿A… mí? ¿Por qué pregunta eso?**

—**Tú eres una de mis valiosas actrices, me interesa saber cómo te ha ido. Además esta es una asignación de la sección LoveMe. ¿Qué te ha enseñado este trabajo?**

—**Bueno, mantener un personaje durante tanto tiempo ha sido difícil. En especial cuando tengo que mantenerlo aun frente a Tsuruga-san. Creo que ha sido como un entrenamiento para ser mejor actriz y he intentado desarrollarlo satisfactoriamente.**

— **¿Y cómo ha afectado a tus sentimientos? Es decir ¿Cómo ha influenciado Setsu en ti?**

— **¿Cómo ha influenciado en mí? No lo entiendo presidente.**

—**Mogami-kun cada papel que desarrollaste hasta ahora ha ido cambiando poco a poco tu forma de ver las cosas. Setsu no es la excepción. ¿No te has detenido a analizarlo?**

—**Bueno, cuando estoy interpretando a Setsu siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Pero cuando vuelvo a ser Kyoko ella ya no está presente.**

—…**Entiendo. ¿Y cómo manejas lo que ella siente por su nii-san? ¿Qué usas de referencia para poder interpretarla?**

—**Pues Setsu solo tiene ojos para él y no le interesa otra cosa que no sea su seguridad. Así la estoy interpretando. — **Kyoko se quedó pensativa un momento y un leve rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas.** — He estado usando mis recuerdos y cosas que he visto antes, como películas.**

— **Entiendo. ¿Y en ningún momento te sentiste identificada con sus sentimientos?— **_**/ Ese sonrojo indica algo ¡A mí no me engañas! /**_

—…**Nunca he tenido hermanos, no sabría decirle. —** Ella empezaba a sentirse incomoda y optó por dar una respuesta neutral.

—**Mogami-kun…— **Antes de que Lory pudiera seguir con su interrogatorio fue interrumpido.

—**Señor presidente, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Se me hará tarde. —** Sin decir más la muchacha se levantó rápidamente tomó sus cosas y desapareció.

—**Sebastián, creo que me han evitado. Y eso que estaba siendo muy juicioso con mis preguntas. — **El mayordomo apareció a su lado y retiró la bandeja.

—**No es un tema con el cual Mogami-sama se sienta cómoda.**

—**Al menos creo que le di en que pensar. — **Suspirando el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina.** —Bueno, esperaré su llamada para saber cómo se dieron las cosas.**

Una cansada y hambrienta joven, ya que solo se pudo tomar el jugo y darle dos mordiscos al sándwich, llegaba al estudio de grabación.

—**Director, lamento la demora. Buenos días. — **Saluda haciendo una reverencia.

— **¿Kyoko-san? No te demoraste, incluso eres la primera en llegar. Ve a cambiarte y aprovecharé para adelantarte de que tratará la reunión de hoy.**

—**Está bien. Con permiso.**

Ya en el camerino y terminando de ponerse el uniforme, Natsu despertaba. Con su aire coqueto y su porte de modelo.

—**0—0—0—**

En otro punto de la ciudad una muy enojada manager regañaba a su representado.

— **¡No puedo creerlo Sho! Solo te pedí que no te metieras en problemas ¡Y mira como vienes!**

El muchacho estaba despeinado, descalzo, con los jeans desabrochados y solo llevaba una remera estirada. Tenía unos leves arañazos en los brazos y estaba muy enojado.

— **¿Cómo iba a saber que me esperaban las chicas de ESE club de fans? Apenas y pudimos salir ilesos. **

— **¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si esos arañazos los tuvieses en la cara? ¡Tu imagen vende! Perderías muchos trabajos si tu linda carita se arruina, ten eso en cuenta.**

— **¡Ya dije que no es mi culpa! Logré salir y estoy bien ¿Eso no te basta?**

Take ingresaba en la habitación y la situación se volvía más tensa.

—**Ve a darte un baño rápido, tenemos una entrevista en una hora. Cuando salgas te curaré los brazos.**

—**No es para tan…— **Una mirada muy seria lo hizo desistir de seguir adelante y muy obediente fue a bañarse. Dejando a Take a merced de la mujer.

—**Shouko-san, puedo explicarte…— **Intentaba disculparse el hombre.

—**A ti no quiero escucharte. Sabes, estaba tranquila porque tú al menos ibas a cuidar su imagen. ¡Y mira como lo trajiste!**

—**Pero, es que esas chicas salieron de la nada. Ese micro no estaba ahí cuando pasamos por la entrada de la escuela. Siempre chequeo la zona, tú lo sabes.**

—**Pues esta vez no fue suficiente. ¿Verdad? — **La mujer estaba parada en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados y una fiera mirada.

—**Shouko-san…—** Sabia que ella estaba muy molesta y eso, por alguna extraña razón, lo afectaba.

—**Take, se perfectamente lo difícil de manejar que es Sho. Precisamente por eso nosotros debemos estar el doble de atentos. Por ahora espéranos en el auto, bajamos en veinte minutos.**

El hombre bajaba resignado, Shouko no le perdonaría este incidente fácilmente. Mientras tanto un malhumorado cantante murmuraba en la ducha.

**-¡No puedo creer lo que me hizo! ¿Qué está loca? Irse riendo mientras me dejó en medio de esas chicas psicóticas. —** Golpeaba el azulejo de la pared con el puño cerrado. **—¡Pero esta me las paga! Que no crea que me olvidé por qué la fui a buscar.**

Mientras intentaba que el agua caliente no le toque los brazos pensaba en que otro lugar interceptar a Kyoko.La puerta del baño se abrió y Shouko decía con un volumen bastante alto de voz:

— **¡Tienes cinco minutos! Si no sales para entonces entro a buscarte y te curo las heridas con alcohol puro.**

Bajo otras circunstancias esas palabras le hubieran encantado. Pero con lo enojada que estaba su manager esa simple oración implicaba castigo y por el momento no era masoquista. Decidió ignorar el leve ardor en sus brazos y terminar de bañarse rápido.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras en otro estudio el actor número uno de LME esperaba que lo llamen para su entrevista. Su manager había tratado de saber de qué habló con Lory, pero no pudo obtener más que evasivas.

Ahora mismo se encontraba dándole vueltas a la confesión que le había hecho al presidente.

_**/Yo la elegí a ella. Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta. Pero esa es la realidad. Ya no puedo vivir si no la tengo a mi lado. /**_

—**Ren. — **Decía por enésima vez su amigo.** —El director ya llegó. **

—**Buenos días Tsuruga-san ¿Su manager ya lo puso al tanto? — **Un simpático hombre con barba candado se había acercado a ellos.

—**Buenos días director. Tengo entendido que tendré una participación en la serie, seré un profesor suplente y buscan un perfil oscuro como el de Katsuki en Dark Moon.**

— **¡Exacto Tsuruga-san! Si bien no quiero una copia de Katsuki su oscuridad es lo que busco. Y teniendo a tu anterior compañera como antagonista en estos capítulos confió en el que el producto final será un éxito.**

—**Disculpe ¿Compañera anterior? — **El actor miró acusadoramente a su manager quien desvió la mirada.

—**Sí, no me diga que no sabía que la antagonista en Box'R es Kyoko-san.**

Un pequeño clic se escuchó en la mente de Ren y supo que el presidente no lo dejaría tranquilo.

—**Es una suerte que pudiéramos conseguir un hueco en su agenda, su manager me había informado que estaría muy ocupado y casi había cancelado esta entrevista.**

—**Por lo visto mi agenda se arregló misteriosamente.**

—**No lo entiendo.**

—**No se preocupe, no es nada.**

—**Bueno. Mire ahí viene Kyoko-san, pero le advierto que cuando está en modo Natsu no es ella misma.**

—**Lo sé. — **Dijo un poco molesto el actor.** —Es parte de su personalidad y con ello logra unas interpretaciones magnificas. — **El director lo observaba entre sorprendido y curioso.

—**Buenos días a todos. — **Natsu hacia su aparición con un saludo informal y los primeros botones desabrochados de la camisa de su uniforme.** —Director ¿Tenemos compañía hoy?**

—**Natsu-san, él es Tsuruga-san tendrá una participación en la serie y será tu oponente en varios capítulos.**

—**Oh, que interesante. Entonces tengamos una gran batalla Tsuruga-san. —**La muchacha sonreía divertida ante el reto.

—**Será un placer trabajar juntos Natsu-san. — **Contestaba Ren mirándola fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Que les parece si nos concentramos en ver sus escenas. La mayoría de sus enfrentamientos serán en el aula vacía, nos enfocaremos en eso ahora. Cuando vengan los demás hablaremos de las escenas grupales que son pocas.**

Durante media hora se discutió la relación que mantendría Natsu con el personaje de Ren. A lo que ella sonreía con suficiencia, como si no hubiera desafío que pudiera amedrentarla. Mientras que Yashiro veía el aura altiva que rodeaba a la muchacha y se preguntaba dónde estaría la tímida Kyoko.

A medida que iban llegando las demás actrices se preguntaban con quien estaría reunido el director. Cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y vieron al gran Tsuruga Ren se quedaron extrañadas. Y al enterarse de que participaría en la serie más de una, tanto actrices como staff, estaba encantada.

Todos se preguntaban qué papel desarrollaría el actor y cuál sería su relación con el grupo de Natsu.

—**Bueno como ya todos saben Tsuruga-san estará en Box'R. Será una participación corta, no estará más de unos cinco o seis capítulos. El será el suplente de la profesora de inglés, Kugayama Shuusei.* —**Decía el director.

—**Al ver la actitud altanera de Natsu tratará de darle una lección intentando dejarla en ridículo ante la clase. No contaba con que ella tiene un muy buen nivel de inglés y tomará esta lección como agravio pasando a ser él su principal objetivo. — **Agregaba su asistente.

—**Natsu no se valdrá de su grupo para atacar al sensei sino que será ella sola la que lleve a cabo sus planes. Como ya saben las escenas que no están detalladas son las que ustedes desarrollaran en el momento. Si no tienen ninguna pregunta leamos el guion. — **Finalizaba el director.

A medida que se revisa el guion se escuchaba algún que otro suspiro de las chicas, ya que la mayor interacción se daría entre Natsu y el sensei. Con el resto a lo mucho compartiría algunas líneas.

Un par de horas más tarde se hicieron las presentaciones, rápidas presentaciones. Ya que Ren con la excusa de que tenía otro trabajo al cual llegar se fue rápido. Lo que en verdad quería era torturar Yashiro en el auto.

Ya en el vehículo y mientras manejaba muy despacio Ren empezaba con las preguntas:

—**¿Esto lo armó el presidente? — **Su mirada seria se enfocaba en el camino.

—**No sé de qué hablas Ren. — **Contestaba nervioso el rubio.

—**Sabes bien a que me refiero. Sabias perfectamente a dónde íbamos y me informaste lo justo y necesario para que no sospeche nada.**

—**Ren. — **Suspiraba el manager.** —Es la primera vez que olvidas preguntarme el nombre de la serie antes de una entrevista y solo puedo asegurar que lo que hablaste con el presidente te dejó pensando.**

—**No contestaste mi pregunta. — **Una vez más el actor evadía el tema.

—**Lo único que hizo el presidente fue darme el libreto. El mismo director te quiso por tu papel en Dark Moon así como quiso a Kyoko-chan en su momento.**

—**¿Y cómo se arregló mágicamente mi agenda? Hasta donde sé estaba llena.**

—**Culpa al destino por eso, movieron un par de trabajos. — **Decía el manager levantando las manos frente a si y agitándolas.

—**¿Me aseguras que él no tuvo nada que ver con esto?**

—**Lo que te dije es todo lo que sé. ¿No te alegra volver a trabajar con ella?**

—**Por supuesto que sí. Pero esto parece una terapia de electroshock forzada para ella. Va terminar cansada de verme en todos lados. — **Aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para apoyar la cabeza en el volante.

—**O podría acostumbrarse tanto a esto que luego le parecerá natural el que estén juntos ¡Incluso podría extrañarte! — **Yashiro juntaba las manos mientras con ojitos brillantes miraba el cielo.

—**No, creo que estas exagerando. — **El semáforo se puso en verde y volvían a avanzar.

—**Deberías tenerte más confianza. Ayer se besaron y hoy se comportó como siempre, no se la veía nerviosa. — **Afirmaba con confianza el hombre.

—**Eso es porque era Natsu. No se cómo reaccione Kyoko. Además que ese beso fuera durante el comercial es otra de las cosas que me tiene mal.**

—**¿Por qué? ¡Deberías estar feliz!**

—**Y lo estoy. Pero me hubiera gustado besarla en la realidad y no actuando. Siendo Kyoko estará nerviosa hasta que se convenza de que solo fue actuación y no hubo sentimientos de por medio.**

—**¿Crees que pase eso?**

—**Sé que pasará. Es más, ella necesita creer que fue actuación para seguir adelante. **

—**Ren no…**

—**Solo, no ayudes al presidente. Él solito se basta para realizar sus planes, no necesita ayuda.**

—**Está bien. — **Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras tanto en LME Lory estaba emocionado como un niño en navidad.

—**Sebastián ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Con tantos planes casi se me olvida una fecha tan importante!**

—**¿Cuál será el evento este año?**

—**Mmm, déjame ver. El año pasado fue todo un fracaso. — **Se secaba una lagrimita con el pañuelo. **—Este año debe ser un éxito. **

—**¿Qué le parece un baile de máscaras? Todavía tenemos muchos trajes de la última caracterización que hicimos en la oficina.**

—**Oh, me parece grandioso. La haremos en la mansión, a María le encantará ayudarme. También tengo que arreglar algo para unos días antes, ese es otro evento que no puede pasar desapercibido. **

—**Entonces haré los preparativos para dentro de diez días y lo consultaré con María-sama.**

—**Por favor Sebastián. Este año tendremos un baile de máscaras para San Valentín. — **Sonreía ampliamente.** — Y también tengo que preparar algo para el cumpleaños de Ren.**

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_***Kugayama Shusei es el protagonista de L-Dk de Watanabe Ayu. El cual no me pertenece (Lamentablemnete!) Necesitaba un alias para el personaje de Ren.**_

_**Nota:**__ Voy a editar los capítulos que tengo y subirlos de nuevo. Para corregir los problemas de cacografía. Aun así prometo tener el próximo cap en una semanita!_

Tarde pero seguro, aquí está el cap.! No tengo excusas, la verdad es un capítulo que me costó mucho. En especial la charla entre Kyoko y el presidente. ¡Ese hombre es un demonio! XD

**jane:** gracias por decirme el nombre del tema que toca Ren el piano. (Para los que quieran saberlo, según el dorama es 'Fantasy improptu') La próxima vez que Ren llame a Kyoko ya podré usar el tema. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! :)

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hasta la próxima vez

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. — _***Canción. ***_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: Hasta la próxima vez que desees ser sincera**_

Ren había mantenido una actitud profesional el resto del día pero su mente estaba muy lejos de pensar en el trabajo. Esta sería la última noche que pasaría como Tsuruga Ren ya que al día siguiente tendría que volver a interpretar a Caín Hell. Y volver a compartir la habitación con Setsu.

El actor llegó a su departamento luego de dejar a Yashiro. Dejó sus cosas descuidadamente en el living y se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua cálida recorría su cuerpo pensaba en la entrevista que había tenido esa tarde.

Ya había visto a Kyoko como Natsu, pero era la primera vez que la veía _comportarse_ como Natsu. Parecía otra persona completamente diferente a su Kyoko.

Se veía tan segura de sí misma, orgullosa, altiva y sensual. La manera en que miraba a los demás, la forma en que acomodaba su cabello, como sonreía, todo lo que hacía tenía un aire de sensualidad que hacía imposible no prestarle atención.

— _**¡Diablos! ¿Ella ha estado actuando así todo este tiempo? Su actitud constante es una provocación para cualquiera que esté presente. Cuando se estrene la serie ganará más admiradores. ¡Cuando se estrene el comercial tendrá más admiradores!—**_ Se agarraba la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Al salir de la ducha se colocó la parte baja de su pijama, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una botella de agua de la heladera. Suspiraba.

—A partir de mañana podré comer lo que ella prepara… podré monopolizarla completamente. — Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—**0—0—0—**

Al mismo tiempo el miembro número uno de LoveMe regresaba al Darumaya con el guion de Box'R entre sus manos. Entró a su habitación, se sentó y empezó a leerlo con detenimiento. Algunas partes captaban su atención:

_«Al llegar a la puerta la cerró y le puso seguro. Caminó hasta el escritorio y muy provocativa se sentó en el corriendo los papeles y quedando a un lado del profesor._

—_Profesor si le parece incorrecta mi pronunciación tal vez tenga que practicar después de clases. Do not believe it?*_

_[Espacio en blanco]_

_Natsu salía del salón con una sonrisa, pero no sabía si era por el sentimiento de victoria o la excitación. »_

Lo que alteraba a Kyoko era la cantidad de _[Espacio en blanco]_ que había en el guion, en especial cada vez que se quedaban a solas Natsu y el personaje de Ren. Según política del director, las escenas de abuso o enfrentamiento no estaban completamente detalladas para que los actores pudieran improvisar dándole más realismo a la escena.

— ¿Qué va a pasar si un poco de Setsu se filtra en alguna escena? Después de todo el personaje de Tsuruga-san tiene un tinte oscuro. No como Caín Hell, pero si al nivel de Katsuki.

La muchacha se quedó hecha una bolita mientras las imágenes de la vez que Setsu le dejó un chupón en el cuello a Caín venían a su mente.

—…e… eso no va a pasar en el set. Es decir, Natsu es rebelde pero no es esa clase de chica. Eso es, tranquila.

De repente una vocecita resonaba en un rincón de su mente:

—_**Ella lo hará si le parece divertido. Si con eso logra intimidar a su profesor y avergonzarlo eso le parecerá divertido.**_

—N… no, claro que no. Natsu es orgullosa, altiva y provocadora. Pero solo le interesa pasarla bien con sus amigas.

—_**Y también es una adolescente normal, como cualquier otra. Está en esa edad en la que las hormonas se alborotan.**_

— ¡Qu… que hormonas ni que nada! No sé de qué hablas.

—_**Recuerda las palabras del presidente ¿Acaso Setsu no te enseño nada? ¿No ves las cosas de otra manera? ¿No lo ves a él distinto?**_

—…

— _**¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes responder. No han tenido oportunidad de hablar de frente y a solas como ustedes mismos. Te has estado escudando en tus personajes.**_

—E… eso no es cierto. Además Tsuruga-san tiene una agenda muy apretada, no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con una novata.

—_**Pero la novata tiene tiempo para pensar ¿Verdad? Volverán a ser Caín y Setsu mañana en la noche. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaras?**_

—Simplemente actuaré, porque no perderé ante nadie cuando se trata de actuación. Y definitivamente quiero ser tan buena como Tsuruga-san.

— _**¿Aunque eso implique desarrollar sentimientos durante la actuación? Tus sentimientos hacia él.**_

—…re… respeto mucho a Tsuruga-san y…

— _**¡Por favor! Me estás diciendo que después de estar sobre él, besándolo, marcándolo como tuyo ¿No sentiste nada? Aun cuando él estaba medio desnudo.**_

— ¡Por supuesto que me avergoncé terriblemente! No sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara.

— _**¿Solo eso? Si notaste que cada musculo de su cuerpo está marcado ¿Verdad? Bueno, después de todo eres quien conoce cada proporción de su cuerpo… o casi todas.**_

—E… esto es absurdo. Me concentraré en el guion de mañana, me daré una ducha, cenaré algo y me iré a dormir.

— _**¡Vuelves a huir! Está bien, hazlo. Algo en ti empezó a moverse y el tiempo me dará la razón. Hasta la próxima vez que desees ser sincera contigo misma, nos vemos Kyoko-chan.**_

Y así como apareció la suave voz de repente se desvaneció. La joven se quedó quieta unos minutos hasta que reaccionó y empezó a buscar el pijama que se pondría luego de ducharse.

—**0—0—0—**

Al día siguiente la oficina estaba conmocionada, una pequeña niña de ocho años corría por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba consigo una agenda color rosa con pequeños corazones y una lapicera adornada con plumas en la punta.

María era la encargada de preparar el baile de máscaras de San Valentín. Cada idea que tenía era anotada en la agenda y discutida seriamente con su abuelo.

—Abuelo, he estado pensando que en lugar de máscaras que cubran completamente la cara podríamos usar antifaces. Solo cubrirían la parte de los ojos, quedaría mucho más misterioso si solo enseñan la mitad de su rostro.

—Creo que es una excelente idea María. Además es una fiesta de San Valentín después de todo, seria problemático que el rostro estuviera completamente cubierto. _**Después de todo necesitas tener los labios descubiertos para besar.**_

—Abuelo ¿Es que tienes planeado formar algunas parejas esa noche?

—Siempre hay objetivos. Ya me conoces.

Justo cuando la niña estaba por averiguar en quien tendría puesto el ojo su abuelo este año vio que alguien se acercaba. A unos pasos un traje rosa chillón se movía perezosamente como su dueña, una joven de cabello corto color naranja y unas profundas ojeras.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de chocarse con las dos personas que todo el mundo estaba evitando. La pequeña se paró frente a ella y llamó su atención.

—Onee-sama ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿María-chan? Lo siento, no te vi. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba discutiendo los detalles de la fiesta con mi abuelo.

— ¿Eh? Señor presidente, buenos días. ¿A qué fiesta te refieres María-chan?— Tanto Lory como María la miraban sorprendidos.

—Mogami-kun ¿Todavía no te has enterado? Aunque las invitaciones no están listas ¡Todos en la empresa lo saben!

— ¿Saber qué?— Preguntaba sorprendida Kyoko.

— ¡Sobre el evento de San Valentín de este año!— Lory extendía los brazos hacia el techo como si estuviera anunciando el evento más importante de su vida.

De pronto Kyoko fue consiente que todo el mundo estaba evitando el pasillo en el que estaban María y su abuelo. Y la simple mención de San Valentín le provocó tal rechazo que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Antes de que pensara cualquier estrategia para huir o desaparecer, Lory alentó a su nieta a que le comentara de qué iba la fiesta.

—María por qué no le comentas a Mogami-kun sobre los preparativos. Después de todo la fiesta de agradecimiento fue todo un éxito.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Onee-sama si cuento con tu ayuda la fiesta será estupenda!— Eso le dio un poco de curiosidad a Kyoko, así que decidió seguir escuchando.

— ¿De qué se trata la fiesta?— Su actitud era cautelosa.

—Será un baile de máscaras, todos irán con trajes europeos del siglo XIX. ¿Lo imaginas onee-sama? ¡Pareceremos princesas!— Eso último captó totalmente la atención de Kyoko a quien se le iluminaron los ojitos.

Lory satisfecho dejó a las chicas solas para que discutieran los detalles. Sabía que una vez que su nieta mencionara la palabra _"princesa"_ la participación de la joven estaría asegurada.

—Pero María-chan, no creo que todos en la compañía puedan conseguir un disfraz de esa época. _**Por mi parte no sé de donde lo sacaré.**_

—Por eso ni te preocupes, los disfraces y accesorios corren por cuenta del abuelo. Habrá dos vestidores con los trajes que se podrán elegir.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Pero no son muchos los empleados de LME? _**Me pregunto qué tan grande serán esos vestidores. **_

—Bueno, creo que los más famosos como Ren-sama se encargaran de su propio vestuario. Pero contamos con el stock suficiente para vestir a toda la compañía.

—Ya veo, eso es bueno. ¿Tienes el modelo de las invitaciones?— Preguntó al notar un par de sobres que sobresalían de la agenda.

—Sí, tengo dos propuestas. Hoy mismo las mandaré a hacer. Por cierto onee-sama, tu vestido será especial. Me encargaré personalmente de el.

—María-chan, no necesitas hacer eso. Usaré los trajes que ya prepararon. — Kyoko no quería gastaran en ella en particular.

—No, está decidido. Es un presente que quiero hacerte, así que ese día debes asegurarte de llegar muy temprano. ¡Nos arreglaremos juntas!— Decía la niña con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero María…

—Oh es que, onee-sama ¿Tu no quieres compartir ese momento conmigo? Como si de verdad fuéramos hermanas. — La niña la miraba tan tiernamente que no pudo evitar acceder a su petición.

— ¡Por supuesto que si María! ¡Haremos todo lo que tú quieras!

— ¡Qué bien!

—Pero ahora debo dejarte porque tengo trabajo, nos veremos luego.

—Adiós onee-sama, te llamaré para que me ayudes con el menú. _**Lo siento onee-sama, pero tú serás mi invitada de honor.**_

La niña quedó de espaldas a Kyoko con una risa macabra en su rostro, heredada obviamente del lado paterno de la familia.

Unos minutos después de que Kyoko se fuera llegó Ren. Se encontró con María sonriendo en mitad del pasillo, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Lory.

— ¿María? Buenos días. _**Qué raro ¿Por qué estará aquí sola?**_

— ¡Ren-sama!— Gritó la niña tirándose en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Preparaba todo para San Valentín.

—Oh ¿Qué será este año? _**No quiero ni imaginarme que cosas tendrá planeadas el presidente, mejor ya me disculpó con María e inventó algo para no ir.**_

— ¡Un baile de máscaras del siglo XIX!

—Así que habrá que disfrazarse ¿Verdad? _**Lo que sospechaba, obra del presidente.**_

— ¡Así es! ¿Sabes que, Ren-sama? Onee-sama me ayudará un poco y en agradecimiento quiero que tenga el vestido más bonito de la fiesta.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Mogami-san también irá? _**Momento ¿Ella aceptó ir? No puedo creerlo.**_

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y quiero que parezca una princesa!

—Ya veo, eres muy buena amiga María. _**Con que esa fue la razón por la que irá.**_ Dime ¿Crees que puedo ayudarte a escoger el vestido? Es decir, si quieres una opinión masculina te ayudaré con gusto.

La niña pensó unos segundos y una idea se formó en su mente. Mientras que a Ren le parecía raro que la pequeña no le haya respondido de inmediato.

—Mmm, está bien. Te avisaré, solo déjame anotar algo. _**¡Esto le encantará al abuelo!**_

—Seguro ¿Pero para que es esa agenda?

—Para el baile, son las ideas que le propongo al abuelo. Ya está.

— ¿Y qué anotaste?

—Algo que se me ocurrió. Tengo que irme, el abuelo se me escapó y todavía tengo que consultarle muchas cosas. Hasta luego Ren-sama.

La niña se fue corriendo dejando a Ren muy intrigado, definitivamente era digna nieta del presidente.

—Adiós María.

Un curioso Yashiro se acercaba tratando de ver en donde tenía la vista perdida su representado.

— ¿Ren que pasa? ¿Viste a Kyoko-chan?— El actor ignoró el comentario.

—Yashiro ¿Dónde estabas?

—Eh, me entretuve hablando con Sawara. Tengo que decirte algo muy serio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Aparentemente el presidente…— El hombre se acomodó los anteojos haciendo una especie de pausa dramática. —Lo tiene.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene el presidente?

—Las fotos y el prototipo del comercial que hicieron tú y Kyoko-chan.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno el director dijo que enviaría una copia lo más rápido posible. Es para que el presidente confirme que no se ha hecho un mal uso de la imagen de Kyoko-chan.

—… bueno, eso suena razonable.

—También oí que mandó poner una pantalla gigante en su oficina.

— ¿Cómo? Eso es broma ¿Cierto?

—Puedes chequearlo. Creo que estaba esperando que María y Kyoko-chan estuvieran fuera de la empresa para verlo tranquilo.

El actor comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la oficina del presidente seguido de Yashiro que no quería perderse nada. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró con la pantalla de ochenta pulgadas que cubría una de las paredes.

María-chan muy sonriente iba saliendo de la oficina diciendo que su abuelo le había pasado la dirección de una tienda de disfraces muy buena. Seguramente iría a buscar opciones para el traje de su onee-sama.

Antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo el presidente lo detuvo con una seña y llamó a su asistente.

—Dime Sebastián ¿Cuál es la situación?

—Señor, María-sama se encuentra de camino al estacionamiento y Mogami-sama hace unos minutos que se retiró de la empresa.

— ¡Perfecto! Nadie nos interrumpirá. Pasa y cierra la puerta, tú también debes ver esto.

—Sí señor.

Ignorando completamente a Ren, Lory se acomodó en el sillón mientras Sebastián le pasaba un balde de palomitas. El asistente se quedó de pie mientras que Lory tomaba un control y le daba play.

_***__ Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
misteriosa mujer. ***_

La música sonaba y se veía dos extraños caminar en la calle. El viento era frio y despeinaba a ambas personas. Algo los hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse.

_***__ Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar. ***_

Él, perdido en su mirada y su sonrisa no la detiene. Una imagen de ellos acompañados y hasta vigilados paseando, comiendo. Una despedida.

_***Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
misteriosa mujer.  
Dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
hermosa y sensual. _  
_Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. ***_

Una escena en medio de la noche, el corre por la calle despeinado y sudando. Aparece frente a una puerta y llama con insistencia, ella abre.

_*** ¡Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.  
Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé.  
Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos. ***_

Tan hermosa, frágil y delicada. Él la abraza y entran al departamento cerrando la puerta. Caen en un sillón todavía abrazados, suaves caricias y un momento de revelación. Ambos sienten el aroma del otro y sonríen, se miran a los ojos y unos segundos más tarde se besan.

_*** ¡Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará. ***_

La canción termina y con la escena del beso aparecen dos lágrimas de cristal, una de tonalidades rosadas y la otra en tonos celestes.

Cuando el comercial termina Lory saca un pañuelo y finge secar sus ojos.

—Ren, verdaderamente… ¡Estoy conmovido! Pensar que tu serias capaz de hacer tan magnifico comercial.

—Ha sido muy bello Ren, te felicito. — Yashiro le palmeaba el hombro.

— ¿Por qué trajo esa pantalla para ver el comercial?— Preguntaba molesto el actor.

— ¡Es obvio! Para apreciar bien la actuación de dos de mis mejores actores. Dime ¿No crees que tú y Mogami-kun se veían muy bien actuando juntos?

— ¿Qué está buscando que le diga?

— ¡Que grosero!— Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia puchero. — No estoy buscando nada, solo pregunté por tu opinión profesional sobre el comercial.

—Es un buen trabajo del director Kurosaki, como siempre.

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. Además no te olvides de las fotos que sacó Sakurada-san. Que por cierto solicitó a Mogami-kun como modelo.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Sabe con qué tiendas trabaja ella?

—Dame un minuto. — Lory revolvía su escritorio en busca de una hoja. — Aquí esta. Además de Jean D' Arc, hay tres tiendas de ropa, dos de accesorios, una casa de música, otra de calzado femenino, una de pijamas y osos de peluche y creo que tiene una campaña de trajes de baño también.

—Wow, esas son muchas tiendas. Kyoko-chan estará muy ocupada. — Decía Yashiro despreocupadamente intentando ignorar el enfado que crecía en Ren.

Sabiendo que él tendría todas las de perder en esta situación, el actor, se levanta y sale en completo silencio de la oficina. Antes de irse escuchó que Lory le decía:

—Por cierto, cuando vuelvan de su trabajo secreto Mogami-kun tiene una cita con Sakurada-san para hacer su book. Realmente se sorprendió cuando le dije que ella no era modelo.

Ren se detuvo en la puerta y se giró a mirar al presidente que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Aparentemente Mogami-kun se mueve como una modelo. Me pregunto ¿En dónde lo aprendió?

Era oficial, ese hombre nunca lo dejaría tranquilo. Pasara lo que pasara, él estaría dispuesto a molestarlo.

—Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo. Buenos días. — Ren sale deprisa de la oficina.

— ¡Que tacaño!— Se quejaba Lory.

Por el día de hoy ya había tenido suficiente de las bromas del presidente. Ren se dirigía al estacionamiento seguido de un muy callado Yashiro. Mientras manejaba pensaría que hacer.

Es decir, como aguantarse. Porque realmente no podía prohibirle a ella trabajar. Pero sus celos estaban al límite de solo pensar que cuando saliera el comercial todos la verían con ese pequeño camisón de seda.

Que trabajando con Ai haría desde fotos luciendo ropa ajusta hasta trajes de baño. Ya no podría ocultarla del mundo por mucho más tiempo. Esa chica se estaba ganando su lugar en el medio con todas las de la ley.

No solo directores y el staff de los diferentes trabajos, ahora hasta una experta en fotografía se había fijado en ella. Mientras se torturaba con estos pensamientos llegaron al estudio y su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Lo sacó y vio un mensaje del presidente que decía:

_«Primero: te fuiste muy rápido, tacaño. Segundo: te estoy enviando al celular las fotos que Sakurada-san escogió, disfrútalas.»_

—Este sujeto definitivamente disfruta molestándome. — Suspiraba. —Al menos esta noche voy a verla.

Con una media sonrisa guardó su celular, ingresó al estudio y se concentró en trabajar. Con su mente pensando en algo más el tiempo pasaría rápido.

* * *

_Aclraciones_

*_ Do not believe it?: ¿No lo cree usted? Mi inglés es pésimo así que esta oración y las siguientes en un futuro próximo son hechas con el traductor de google. Si estoy equivocada en las frases y alguien sabe ingles agradeceré que me corrija. :)_

_La canción del comercial es… __**'Mujer amante' de Rata Blanca**__. Tal vez piensen que no pega con el comercial porque es Rock, pero a mí me encantó. :)_

_La letra completa es esta:_

_*** Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
misteriosa mujer.  
Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar.  
¡Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.  
Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
misteriosa mujer.  
Dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
hermosa y sensual.  
Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
Deberé buscar una señal,  
en aquel camino por el que vas.  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.  
Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé.  
Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos.  
Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará. ***_

Reviews sin reply!

**yuukychan****:** aquí está el cap! :) Shusei se me hizo el personaje perfecto cuando fingió ser Profesor de inglés. Y había que darle un nombre a Ren en la serie! XD Me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo 16: **__**¿Te gusta lo que ves?**_

Kyoko había terminado su trabajo como Bo en TBM, se apresuraba a tomar sus cosas para irse ya que Jelly Woods la esperaba en la oficina. Esta noche volvería a ser Setsuka Hell. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando de repente una puerta se abrió, la agarraron fuertemente por el brazo y la obligaron a entrar en un camerino.

Antes de entrar completamente pudo ver el cartel pegado a un lado de la puerta: Fuwa Sho. Esa noche el cantante había participado en un programa de música y se había sorprendido al ver a la actriz caminando por uno de los pasillos.

Decidió que ella lo escucharía así tuviera que arrastrarla, y así lo hizo. Ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta bloqueando la salida mientras la chica lo observaba furiosa.

— ¿Qué diablos te propones? ¡Déjame salir! No tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú. — Le gritaba la chica mientras trataba de alcanzar la puerta.

— ¿Quién tiene tiempo libre? ¡Tengo mucho trabajo para que lo sepas!— Le contestaba el rubio empujándola un poco.

— ¡Entonces déjame tranquila y trabaja!

—Con mucho gusto pero antes me vas a escuchar. Gracias a ti casi muero en la escuela el otro día.

—Nadie te mando a presentarte ahí sin seguridad. ¿Se te olvida que eres un gran cantante?— Le decía Kyoko irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Como sea, te fui a buscar porque quiero que me aclares ¿Qué trabajo te mantuvo fuera de la ciudad? _**¡Eso es lo único que me interesa saber!**_

— ¿De que estas hablando? No he estado fuera de la ciudad. _**¿A qué rayos se refiere este imbécil?**_

—Entonces ¿Qué trabajo te tuvo tan ocupada durante días que ni siquiera se podía hablar contigo?— De pronto la mente de Kyoko hizo un clic.

_**No me digas que se refiere al trabajo de los hermanos Hell.**_

La muchacha desvió la mirada mientras le preguntaba nerviosa:

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones de los trabajos que tomo? ¿Quién te crees?

—Es muy curioso, sabes Tsuruga Ren estuvo ausente la misma cantidad de tiempo que tú. Y a ninguno se lo podía ubicar. —El rubio se acercó a ella y la agarró de la muñeca apretándola muy fuerte. — ¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos?

— ¡Suéltame! ¡A ti qué diablos te importa!— Ella retorcía el brazo tratando de soltarse.

— ¡Con un demonio Kyoko! Si no me importara no te lo estaría preguntando. — Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Golpean la puerta distrayendo a Sho y Kyoko aprovecha para darle una patada en la espinilla. El chico la suelta maldiciendo. Ella aprovecha para abrir la puerta encontrando a una muy sorprendida Shouko del otro lado.

— ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No se preocupe Shouko-san, ya me voy. — La chica se gira para ver al cantante. — Y a ti no tiene que importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer. Ultimadamente es mi vida y tú en ella no eres nadie.

Luego de esas palabras se va dejando a Sho en el suelo muy sorprendido. La manager entró al camerino cerrando la puerta.

—Sho ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

—Ella… jamás me había hablado así. Nos peleamos muchas veces pero… es la primera vez que me dice eso, que me mira de esa forma.

— ¿Y acaso piensas que mereces otro trato? Después de todo lo que le hiciste. Tu solito la alejaste de tu lado.

— ¿Por qué tu…? _**¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Shouko me dices esas cosas?**_

—Sho, si querías recuperarla hiciste todo lo contrario. Si en verdad la quieres déjala en paz.

—No, ella nunca va poder olvidarme. — Él se sentaba en un sillón con los brazos cruzados.

—Tal parece que el que no puede olvidarla eres tú. Sho lo digo por tu propio bien, deja de perseguirla. Te diste cuenta tarde de lo valiosa que era para ti y ahora ella siguió con su vida.

— ¿Quién dijo que era valiosa? ¡Solo era la criada! —El rubio casi echaba espuma por la boca, pero Shouko no se intimidó.

—Nunca había visto a nadie tomarse tantas molestias por una criada. — Totalmente despreocupada la manager se recostaba contra una de las paredes.

—Ella todavía se molesta cuando escucha mi nombre. Todavía soy algo en su vida.

—Sí, eres un mal recuerdo que insiste en perseguirla.

El cantante boquiabierto no podía creer lo que su propia manager le decía. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

—Sho no quiero ser cruel contigo. Pero no vas a terminar bien si sigues obsesionado con Kyoko-chan. Si con el tiempo ella te perdona y vuelven a ser amigos, bien. Pero si sigues atormentándola eso nunca va a pasar. Te espero en el auto, no tardes.

La mujer se va dejando a su representado en shock. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le hablaba tan sinceramente y de frente. Sabía que le estaban diciendo nada más que la verdad, pero él no podía aceptarlo.

_**No, está mal. Ella nunca va a dejar de ser mía. ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito! Desde que él apareció todo se complicó. Pero no va ser Tsuruga Ren el que se quede con Kyoko, me aseguraré de eso.**_

Con este último pensamiento el cantante tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Tal vez podría volver a encontrarse con Kyoko en la semana y hablar en mejores términos. O eso esperaba él.

—**0—0—0—**

Una joven muy apurada entraba casi corriendo en el estacionamiento del hotel de los hermanos Hell. Había tenido que correr para alcanzar el tren por culpa del encuentro que tuvo con el cantante y casi llega tarde.

Al entrar busco la sala de maquillaje móvil de Jelly Woods y ahí estaba, en el lugar de siempre. Se acercó discretamente, pues no quería que nadie la viera entrar y luego vieran salir a Setsu. Dio dos golpes en la puerta y la sonriente musa saludó.

— ¡Buenas noches Kyoko-chan! Pasa.

— ¡Buenas noches! Lo siento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—Para nada, acabo de terminar hace unos minutos con Ren-chan. ¿No se cruzaron?

—No, no lo vi.

—Qué raro. Como sea, el look de hoy te encantara. Póntelo mientras preparo la peluca de Setsu.

—Sí, con permiso.

El look de Setsu consistía en: ropa interior de encaje color negra, el sostén tenía unos breteles decorados con mostacillas y la parte de abajo era un culotte con mostacillas en la cintura. Su ropa era un suéter ligero* color uva que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, de mangas tres cuartos y que le quedaba por arriba de medio muslo y eso era toda la ropa que tenía. Se puso unas botas negras de tacón hasta los tobillos y así salió.

—Wow ¡Kyoko-chan estas hermosa! Comparada con la Setsu habitual este es un estilo menos salvaje y más delicado, pero igual de encantador.

—Ten-san ¿Solo usaré esto?— Preguntaba apenada Kyoko. —Es decir, estaría más cómoda si tuviera unos shorts debajo.

—Kyoko-chan no seas tonta. Este suéter es más largo que la minifalda que usaste la primera vez, además solo lo usaras para ir hasta la habitación. ¿O es que tienes algún enamorado en el hotel?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces no hay problemas. Aquí tienes los accesorios. Siéntate un momento mientras te maquillo.

La chica asintió, se colocó una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y un collar formado por delgadas cadenitas que rodeaban el cuello y terminaban con una piedra en forma de lágrima como dije.

El maquillaje de Kyoko era en tonos oscuros, tanto los labios como las uñas fueron pintados de color borgoña. Por ultimo Jelly le colocó la peluca y le ató el cabello en un rodete dejándole varios mechones sueltos delante.

— ¡Listo! Quedaste hermosa Kyoko-chan. Espera, te faltó ponerte esto. — La mujer tomó una tobillera con algunas cruces colgando y se la puso en el tobillo izquierdo por dentro de la bota.

—Pero es una lástima, es tan linda y no se verá. — Decía Kyoko.

—Esto tiene su propio encanto. Además hay que mantener un poco la personalidad de Setsu.

—No entiendo. — La chica tenía una mirada confundida.

—Ya lo harás. Por cierto, Darling me pidió que te dijera algo.

— ¿El presidente? ¿Qué cosa?

—Como Setsu hoy parece más delicada le dirás a tu hermano que vienes de hacerte unas fotos. Que vas a aprovechar tu estadía en Japón para hacer algunos trabajos de modelo.

—Pero eso hará enojar a nii-san.

—Respecto a eso me dijo: _"Lidia tú con eso, después de todo eres su hermana."_

_**¡Qué diablos tiene el presidente en la cabeza! ¿Provoca al demonio y luego enfréntalo? ¡Creí que la misión "Peligro" ya se había terminado!**_

Poco convencida Kyoko se bajó de la camioneta y fue a encontrarse con su hermano. Camino al ascensor se cruzó con un par de empleados del hotel que no pudieron evitar voltear a mirarla. Cosa que la chica no notó, su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en cómo reaccionaría su nii-san.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto se quedó parada unos minutos y se concentró en su papel. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

_**Está bien. Soy Setsu. Delincuente, baja tensión, mi hermano lo es todo. Mi hermano lo es todo. Soy Setsu.**_

Una vez terminado su mantra personal abrió los ojos e ingresó al cuarto.

—Nii-san. Ya llegue. — Al dar unos pasos vio a Caín sentado en la segunda cama mirando al frente, cuando su vista se posó en ella su rostro se puso serio.

—Setsu… tenemos visitas.

— ¿A estas horas?— Al caminar unos pasos pudo ver al director Konoe. —Director ¿No le alcanza con sacarme a mi hermano durante el día que también lo quiere en la noche?

—Veras en realidad vine a hablar sobre tu participación en la película. — Decía nervioso el hombre.

La joven caminó con todo el porte de una modelo hacia su hermano y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Con lo corto que era el suéter tuvo que cruzar las piernas para que no se le viera nada y puso las manos en su regazo.

—Bueno, tal vez nii-san ya se lo comentó. Acepto encantada.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! Entonces los espero mañana en el estudio y además de las escenas de BJ informaremos a los demás sobre la nueva noticia. Como es tarde ya me retiro.

Setsu hizo ademan de levantarse pero la mano de Caín en su hombro se lo impidió. Ante la mirada nerviosa del director se levantó y dijo:

—Lo acompañaré, tu quédate ahí sentadita. — Caín acompañó rápidamente al hombre hasta la puerta y cerró con llave.

Del otro lado de la puerta un desconcertado director se preguntaba por qué parecía que lo habían echado de la habitación. Y por qué Setsu parecía tan… ¿Dulce? ¿Delicada? No sabía que era, pero definitivamente había un aire distinto en ella.

En la habitación un clima diferente se estaba formando, la tensión en el aire era palpable. Caín se sentó en la cama en frente de su hermana y la observó detenidamente, de los pies a la cabeza.

Unas botas cortas, sus piernas largas totalmente expuestas, ese cruce de piernas tan sexy, el suéter que se acomodaba en cada curva de su cuerpo, los hombros casi totalmente descubiertos salvo por unos finos tirantes, la piel del cuello que se veía por debajo del collar y por ultimo ese hermoso rostro que ahora tenía una pícara sonrisa, se detuvo en su mirada.

Kyoko estaba realmente nerviosa, nunca la habían observado de esa manera en su vida. Podía sentir que el calor se acumulaba en su rostro, pero no podía dejarse vencer. En este momento era Setsu y ella estaría feliz de que su hermano le prestara tanta atención. Ella era Setsu.

—Nii-san ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— ¿Cómo dices?— Esa pregunta lo desorientó un poco.

—Me has estado observando por un buen rato, entonces debo pensar que te gusta lo que ves.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué tienes esa ropa, te ves diferente. Como esas niñas consentidas que viven pendientes de la moda.

— ¿Me queda mal?— Preguntó Setsu con falso pesar.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no es tu estilo usual. _**Te ves condenadamente bien ¡Ese es el problema!**_

—Bueno, es que me hice unas fotos.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué razón tendrías tú que hacerte unas fotos?

—Decidí que mientras estemos en Japón puedo hacer algunos trabajos como modelo. Después de todo hice algunos en Inglaterra. — Caín la observó extrañado.

_**¿Modelo en Inglaterra? ¿En qué momento decidieron eso? ¿Y por qué nadie me avisó? Esto tiene que ser obra de ese sujeto.**_

— ¿Y por qué harías eso aquí? Si quieres algo solo pídelo, te daré lo que sea. — Molesto Caín se inclinó hacia adelante acercándose a la chica

—Nii-san, no se trata de algo que tú puedas darme. Simplemente quiero hacer un par de trabajos. Podrías decir que he estado aburrida últimamente. Tu estas trabajando mucho y no te puedo acompañar siempre, de hecho hace días que no nos vemos.

Con esta excusa Kyoko esperaba que Ren entendiera que no se estaba saliendo del carácter obsesivo de Setsu. Si no que los supuestos trabajos de modelo los haría cuando los hermanos Hell no estuvieran juntos.

Con lo que ella no contaba es que en realidad seria así. Cuando no fuera Setsu entre sus tantos trabajos estarían las fotos que le sacaría Ai. Ese recuerdo vino de inmediato a la cabeza de Ren junto con la frase _"también tiene una campaña de trajes de baño"_ y las fotos en su celular no ayudaban a que se olvidara del tema.

—Si no tienes nada más que preguntarme iré a preparar la cena.

La chica intentó levantarse pero casi se cae. Esas botas a diferencia de las que normalmente usaba tenían un tacón muy delgado. Decidió sacárselas y andar descalza por la habitación. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se sacó la primera bota ante la atenta mirada del hombre frente a ella. Tuvo problemas con la segunda, la tobillera se había enredado con el cierre.

Lo que Ren veía era a una despreocupada chica inclinándose para sacarse las botas, sin importarle que al hacer esto su escote revelara que traía debajo. No, no es que no le importara, más bien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero dejó a Ren sorprendido, pues él pensaba que ella tenía algo debajo. Y por lo visto solo llevaba ese maldito suéter. La vio detenerse con la segunda bota y la tentación lo venció.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— Preguntó a lo que la chica levantó la vista.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Repitió lo mismo que él dijo un momento atrás.

—Parece que no puedes sola ¿Te ayudo?— Con una sonrisa la chica le contestó:

—Entonces con gusto acepto tu ayuda. — Setsu levantó la pierna cortando la distancia que los separaba y apoyó el pie en la rodilla de Caín.

Él sonrió levemente y trató de concentrarse solo en el cierre de la bota. Trató de ignorar la longitud de piel que se extendía hacia él, pues si la seguía no podría mantenerse cuerdo por mucho tiempo.

Forcejeó un poco con el cierre hasta que pudo bajarlo y retiró la bota. Al hacerlo una cadenita con un par de cruces llamó su atención. La deslizó por el tobillo de la joven hasta que escuchó su risa. Inconscientemente levantó la vista y la vio tapándose la boca tratando de ocultar las leves carcajadas.

El hombro derecho del suéter se había caído y lo dejaba al descubierto tapando el otro. Y con la pierna levantada podía confirmar que solo llevaba el suéter, pues no había indicios de shorts y no importa que tan cortos sean los que había usado hasta ahora debería por lo menos verse el principio. Él solo veía piel.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es… es que… ¡Nii-san me haces cosquillas!

—No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas. — Una mirada propia del Emperador de la Noche se formaba en el rostro de Ren.

—Pues si lo sabias y si las tengo. Gracias por la bota, iré a preparar la cena.

Cuando Setsu quiso bajar el pie él no la dejó. Se levantó sosteniendo el pie de la chica, la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó en medio de la cama. La joven lo miraba curiosa mientras él se acomodaba de rodillas frente a ella.

—Me pregunto en donde más tienes cosquillas. — Su voz era un suave susurro.

— ¿Y por qué debería decírtelo nii-san?

—Porque ese será tu castigo por querer trabajar como modelo. ¿Qué no ves que tu hermano es muy celoso?

— ¿Eres celoso? Pues si eso es cierto ¿Dónde está el candado que me prometiste la última vez?— Su actitud era desafiante algo que al actor le fascinaba.

— ¿Entonces quieres ser mi Nancy?

— ¿Y esa quién es?— La chica se molestó lo que le causó gracia. Después de todo no era seguro que conociera al personaje.

—Pronto lo sabrás. — Sin decir más y ante la mirada enojada de la joven empieza el ataque de cosquillas.

Setsu quedó recostada en la cama boca arriba, sus piernas estaban entre las de Caín, él aguantaba todo su peso arrodillado mientras le daba toquecitos en la pansa.

Tan concentrados estaban, ella tratando de alejarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho y él haciéndole cosquillas alrededor de la cintura, que no se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias en su ropa.

Cuando se detuvieron su respiración era agitada, él se tumbó en la cama de costado y ella quedó igual mirándolo de frente. Por primera vez los hermanos Hell estaban sonrojados.

_Aclaraciones_

_*Suéter ligero: El mismo de la portada del capítulo 161._

_Al propósito: Nancy viene en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias a Satine por la idea! Porque soy pésima escogiendo nombres. ¬_¬_

_Y hablando de nombres ¡Este cap tiene nombre! XD Bueno, los otros también pero no es una sola palabra que termina en iones. Trataré de ir subiendo los capítulos que tengo corregidos si mi internet me deja. Mientras ya cambié los nombres de los capítulos. _

¡No me maten, pero aquí lo dejamos por hoy!

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 17:¿Quién es Nancy?

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo 17: ¿Quién es Nancy?**_

Cuando se detuvieron su respiración era agitada, él se tumbó en la cama de costado y ella quedó igual mirándolo de frente. Por primera vez los hermanos Hell estaban sonrojados.

El suéter de Setsu se había corrido hasta media cadera dejando ver la prenda de encaje que llevaba y el escote había quedado más pronunciado que antes. Caín llevaba una camisa que por el forcejeo quedó desabrochada hasta la cintura dejando ver los músculos bien marcados de su pecho y abdomen.

La vista era tentadora para ambos y se reflejaba en sus rostros. Durante varios segundos permanecieron en silencio hasta que su respiración se calmó. El primero en hablar fue él.

—Setsu ¿Quién te sacó las fotos?

—…no recuerdo el nombre, sabes que los nombres japoneses parecen trabalenguas.

—No me interesa el nombre, lo que me interesa saber es si era hombre o mujer. — Su expresión era seria.

—Nii-san ¿Acaso eso es realmente importante? Si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. — La chica le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

Caín la acercó a él tomándola por la cintura, lentamente fue bajando su mano recorriendo la línea de la pierna, cuando llegó a la rodilla la levantó y la puso sobre él.

— ¿Quieres que repita mi pregunta?

—Si tan curioso eres, las fotografías las tomó una mujer. No deberías reaccionar así después de todo lo que tengo que aguantar.

La chica acomodaba los mechones de pelo que caían en la cara del actor mientras su otra mano descansaba en su pecho.

— ¿Y qué es lo que aguantas?

— ¿Te parece poco que dos mujeres solo por aplicarte el maquillaje de BJ te estén tocando?

—No sabía que eso te molestaba.

—Cualquiera que se acerque a ti me molesta, tu solo eres mío.

Sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Podían sentir como el aliento de uno chocaba en el rostro del otro. Ella podía sentir como el corazón de Caín latía acelerado bajo el contacto de su piel y él podía sentir como Setsu temblaba levemente cada vez que acariciaba su pierna.

—Setsu… creo que deberíamos… parar…— El actor inclinaba su cabeza y pegaba su frente a la de la chica.

— ¿Parar con que, nii-san?— Ella bajaba la cara y susurraba cerca de su cuello poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Creo que tú eres mi perdición, pero si es por ti no me importaría terminar en el más profundo de los infiernos.

Acto seguido Caín abrazaba a Setsu posesivamente y comenzaba a besar su cuello. Ella aferraba fuertemente su cabello dejándose llevar. En este momento su mente estaba en blanco. Los besos de él bajaban hacia el pecho de la chica que dejaba escapar un leve jadeo.

Eso lo excitó y le dejó una marca sobre el seno izquierdo. Volvió a subir por su cuello dejando algunas marcas por el camino, quería asegurarse y mostrarles a todos que ella le pertenecía.

Setsu tomó el rostro de su nii-san para besarlo, sorprendido él le devolvió el beso haciendo que la chica abra la boca para meter su lengua. Probarla era tan adictivo que no podía parar, el aire les faltaba a ambos y su respiración era agitada, se separaron levente y entonces ella preguntó:

— ¿Por cierto quien es Nancy?

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?— Y entonces Ren despertó.

Luego de abrazarla se había dormido profundamente. Ella se había quedado muy quieta en su abrazo hasta que sintió que respiraba normalmente aunque su pulso seguía acelerado.

—¿Nii-san estas dormido?

Ren quería fingir y seguir abrazándola pero tuvo que separarse cuando notó que su conciencia no era lo único que había reaccionado. Su hombría empezaba a despertarse ante el contacto tan cercano que tenía con la chica… y un poco también por el fugaz sueño.

Para su suerte ella no se dio cuenta de cómo empezaba a apretarle su pantalón. Tenía que inventar algo rápido para salir de esa situación.

—Tengo mucho sueño, creo que me iré a dormir sin comer. — Objetivo cumplido. Setsu se levantó de la cama de un salto.

— ¡Eso sí que no! Ve a bañarte prepararé algo rápido. Ni sueñes que te iras a dormir con el estomago vacío.

Ante la renuencia de su hermano de levantarse de la cama Setsu lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastró hasta el baño, le tiró la ropa de dormir y una toalla.

—Para cuando salgas estará la comida.

En el baño Ren se agarraba la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

_**Salí vivo de esa. ¡No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto a mí! Ya no soy un adolescente, además me dormí. ¿Qué tan cansado puedo estar? Esto es increíble, me alegro que ella no lo notara. No podría verla a la cara si hubiese dado cuente de… esto.**_

El hombre bajaba la mirada para ver su abultado pantalón.

_**Mejor me doy una ducha bien fría. Se supone que debería poder controlarme. ¡Soy el actor con más experiencia aquí! Pero… esta chica… me enloquece.**_

Luego de un largo suspiro el actor cerró la puerta con llave y se metió en la ducha. Por su lado Setsu preparaba una ensalada y recordaba lo sucedido.

_**Después de todo no me respondió. ¿Quién será esa tal Nancy? Debe ser extranjera, ¿Será alguna nueva actriz en la película? ¡Esto me intriga mucho! Pero cuando salga del baño haré que me lo diga.**_

Luego de quince minutos Caín sale totalmente calmado y se encuentra con su hermana sentada en la sala de brazos cruzados con la comida servida.

—Nii-san antes de comer ¿Puedes decirme quien es Nancy?— A él se le escapa una risita y la chica lo mira molesta.

—No te enojes. Veras, Nancy eres tú.

—No te entiendo nii-san.

—Nancy será tu personaje en la película. Esa persona que conoció el lado humano de BJ.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Acaso estabas celosa Setsu?

—Para nada nii-san. Solo tenía curiosidad. — Setsu le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó. — Come rápido iré a bañarme.

_**Estoy seguro que estabas celosa.**_ Con una sonrisa en los labios él empieza a comer.

—**0—0—0—**

Al día siguiente en LME María le presentaba a su abuelo una idea para el baile de San Valentín.

—Cada disfraz tendrá un accesorio compartido. Ya sea que la tiara de convine con la espada, el collar con el reloj de bolsillo, el detalle del vestido con el pañuelo en el bolsillo. Es lo que formará las parejas de baile independientemente de con quien hayan ido.

—Es una buena idea María ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Eso es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o. Además estoy segura que onee-sama irá sola al baile y quiero que se divierta.

—Así que todo es por Mogami-kun. Y dime ¿Con quién vas a emparejarla?

—Abuelo un profesional jamás revela sus secretos. Y Ren-sama me ayudará a escoger el vestido de onee-sama así que pensé en ayudarlo a escoger su traje.

—María realmente estoy orgulloso de ti. — Decía Lory mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita.

—Por eso abuelo, necesito que me hagas una lista de cuáles son las parejas que asistirán al baile y cuáles son los romances que inician. Haré un listado con fotografías para el personal de los vestidores.

—Veo que te estas divirtiendo. Muy bien, después de todo, mis datos están actualizados y completos. Puedes pedírselos a Sebastián.

—Gracias abuelo.

—Con permiso señor presidente. — Aparecía el asistente de Lory.

—Sebastián, te llamé con el pensamiento. Puedes darle a María una copia de los informes semanales.

— ¿Alguna carpeta en especial?

—La rosada. — Sonreía maliciosamente. —Dime ¿A qué venias?

—La primera emisión del comercial de _Passion_ será en diez minutos.

—Oh, gracias. ¡No puedo perdérmelo!— El presidente se acomodaba frente a la enorme pantalla que tenía en su oficina.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras en el departamento de Shoutaro su manager intentaba que fuera a dormir un rato después de estar toda la noche componiendo una canción.

—Shou me vas a meter en problemas si esas ojeras siguen ahí en la tarde. Ya ve a dormir.

—No tengo sueño, más bien tengo hambre. ¿Te importaría pedir algo? Me iré a dormir luego.

—Está bien, pero mejor que te duermas después de comer.

El cantante se tumbó perezosamente en el sofá y encendió el televisor. La imagen de Tsuruga Ren tan temprano en la mañana le cayó como patada en el hígado. Estaba a punto de cambiar cuando en la pantalla apareció una chica que él conocía muy bien.

Su cabello estaba peinado diferente y tenía un maquillaje suave pero esos ojos color ámbar definitivamente le pertenecían a Kyoko. Siguió observando hasta el final transformándose en el rey Deva.

Shouko entró a la habitación justo en la escena que Ren abraza a Kyoko en el sofá y comprendió al instante el porqué de la cara de Shou. Cuando terminó el comercial el cantante estrelló el control de la tele contra el piso.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Ella es menor de edad! ¿Qué no hay leyes en contra de esto?

—Shou cálmate. Probablemente tiene el permiso de sus padres para…

— ¡Ella no tiene padres!

El joven se quedó en blanco un momento, pues nunca había hablado con nadie sobre la situación de Kyoko.

—En ese caso deberías saber que quien se hace responsable es el presidente de la compañía. Es lo mismo contigo ¿O no? Tú no tenías el permiso de tus padres cuando llegaste a Tokyo. Tampoco lo tienes ahora.

—Pero… ¡Que no ves como salió! ¡Estaba en camisón!

—Es un comercial Shou y no será la última vez que la veas haciendo este tipo de comerciales. Kyoko-chan es hermosa y cuando sea mayor de edad le lloverán ofertas.

—Tsk. ¿En dónde le ves lo hermosa?

—Pues por cómo te pusiste, en el mismo lugar que tú. Shou estas completamente celoso.

— ¡¿Quién está celoso?!

—Tu. La comida llegará en un momento, te sugiero que canalices toda esa ira en algo productivo y no hagas tonterías.

La mujer se fue dejando al cantante furioso. Este empezó a revolver la sala buscando su celular, marcó el número de Kyoko y esperó.

—_Lo sentimos el número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura._

— ¡Maldita sea! Pero está vez me va a escuchar aunque tenga que ir hasta LME.

Completamente molesto tomó una campera y salió del departamento.

—Shou se me olvidó decirte… ¿Shou?

Shouko empezó a buscar al joven por todos lados y no lo encontró. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

—Hola Take ¿Shou ha ido por ahí? ¿No? Está bien, avísame si lo ves. Solo espero que no cause problemas.

—**0—0—0—**

Otro cantante terminaba de ver el comercial junto a su amigo.

—Lo siento Reino, parece que el cazador se quedó con caperucita.

—Es muy pronto para cantar victoria Miroku. Aunque debo reconocer que este ha sido un buen movimiento. — Su amigo lo observó sorprendido.

— ¿Reconociendo a tu enemigo? Eso es raro en ti. — El cantante sonrió.

—No lo reconozco, pero no seré el más afectado con este comercial. Dime ¿Cómo crees que este Fuwa Shou en este momento?

—Probablemente rompiendo cosas.

—Por otro lado la que siempre me sorprende es esa chica. Pensar que tiene completamente controlado a ese sujeto y ni siquiera lo nota.

—Bueno a él parece gustarle mucho.

—No me refiero solo a eso. — Miroku lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Entonces a qué más te refieres?

—Ella es capaz de domar hasta a las bestias del infierno.

Sin decir más el cantante se levantó y comenzó a caminar, desconcertado el joven de cabello largo hizo lo mismo y comenzó a seguirlo. Aparecieron en la sala de grabación privada de Reino.

—Miroku ¿Crees que podrías tocar un poco? Me siento algo inspirado.

—Valla, era hora. ¿Un tema en especial o solo improvisamos?

—Improvisemos.

El rubio se sentó frente a un piano y comenzó a tocar mientras el cantante se concentraba y las palabras comenzaban a llegar.

—**0—0—0—**

Los hermanos Hell se dirigían al estudio una hora tarde porque Caín no quería levantarse y se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para desayunar. Se divertía mientras observaba las reacciones de su hermana. Al llegar al estudio notaron que todos estaban entretenidos con algo.

—Wow. ¡Mana-chan en verdad te lo compraste!— Decía una de las actrices.

— ¡Te lo dije Misaki! Se lo rogué a mi padre y él lo consiguió antes de que saliera en las tiendas.

— ¿De qué hablan chicas? Se las ve muy alegres. — Preguntaba un joven que se unía al grupo.

—Murasame-san, Mana-chan tiene el nuevo perfume de Diore.

— ¿El del comercial de Tsuruga Ren?

— ¿Lo conoces? Espera… ¿Tsuruga-san sale en ese comercial?— Preguntaba eufórica otra de las chicas.

—Por supuesto. ¿No lo vieron? Salió esta mañana.

— ¡No lo vi! Pero si sale Tsuruga Ren debe ser genial. Sí que estas enterado de estas cosas.

—Si quiero ser un gran actor tengo que saber lo que hacen los mejores.

Setsu miró divertida a su hermano mientras pensaba:

_**¡Oh, en realidad te admira! **_

Caín la observó entendiendo a la perfección lo que pensaba y le dedicó una mueca molesta haciendo reír a la chica y llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¡Hasta que llegas bastardo!— Murasame se había transformado. — ¿Cuánto querías hacernos esperar?

Ignorándolo totalmente tomó a Setsu de la mano, se dio media vuelta y fue con el director que observaba la escena un poco preocupado.

—Caín-san, Setsuka-san estábamos esperándolos. Antes del maquillaje empecemos con la reunión.

— ¡Director es que no piensa decirle nada!— Se quejaba el chico.

—Ya Murasame-san. Te dije que llamé a Setsuka-san y me informó que llegarían tarde por el tránsito.

— ¡Esa es una mentira muy evidente!

—Por el momento empecemos con la reunión. Por favor diles a las chicas que vengan.

—Ya estamos aquí director. — Manaka aún tenía el perfume en sus manos.

— ¿Manaka-san ese es el nuevo perfume que sacó Diore? Creí que saldría pasado mañana en las tiendas.

—No sabía que el director Konoe supiera de perfumes. — Decía la chica sorprendida.

—Y no sé. — Al hombre se le formaba una gotita en la nuca. —El comercial estuvo a cargo de un amigo, un excelente trabajo debo decir.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo uno de los mejores actores de Japón trabajo en él. — Decía Murasame mientras miraba con desdén a Caín quien seguía ignorándolo.

—Bueno, no solo eso. También hubo un gran trabajo por parte del staff y tuvo una gran compañera. — Mediaba Konoe.

El rostro de los hermanos Hell era inexpresivo, no había ningún signo de descuido en ellos. El director estaba encantado con esto y decidió dejar que sigan hablando un poco más del comercial para observarlos.

—Por cierto, no reconocí a la chica que salió con él. — Decía Murasame. — ¿Usted la conoce director?

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Una chica salió con Tsuruga-san? ¡Qué envidia!— Comentaba una de las chicas.

—No solo eso, tuvieron una escena muy romántica y hasta se besaron. —Agregaba el joven.

El rostro de las mujeres presentes reflejaba pura envidia por la desconocida afortunada. El director pensó que llegados a este punto un dato mas no le haría mal a nadie.

—Si no me equivoco es uno de los talentos de LME, hizo de Mio en Dark Moon. Su nombre es Kyouko.

— ¡La conozco! — Dijo uno de los actores secundarios de la película. — ¡Esa chica es realmente linda! Dentro de poco se estrenará otro drama donde vuelve hacer de antagonista.

—Hmp. ¿Acaso te gusta Seiji-san?— Preguntaba algo molesta Misaki.

— ¿Eh? Bueno me parece linda y he estado siguiendo su carrera. — Contestaba un poco apenado el joven.

—Pero si siempre hace de antagonista debe ser una bruja. — La mujer definitivamente estaba celosa.

Un aura oscura empezaba a formarse en un rincón de la sala, más específicamente donde se habían ubicado los hermanos Hell cuando los demás empezaban a hablar del comercial.

—No lo creo Misaki-san. — Acotaba uno de los chicos del staff. —Mi primo trabajó en ese comercial y me contó que es una chica muy agradable y respetuosa.

El joven se ganó una mirada molesta por parte de la actriz y el interés de Seiji.

—Sabía que con lo linda que es debía ser agradable. Espero poder trabajar con ella algún día.

Mientras tanto Ren estaba registrando en su mente el rostro y nombre de cada uno que halagaba a Kyoko, en especial a Seiji. Kyoko estaba entre molesta y avergonzada y el director encantado con Caín y Setsu. Finalmente Ren decidió hablar.

—Sabes, los japoneses en realidad me sorprenden. Hace un momento estaban apurados y ahora pierden el tiempo, no los entiendo.

—De verdad, desperdiciar el tiempo de nii-san. Es inaceptable, por eso te dije que deberíamos volver.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Reaccionaba Murasame. — ¡Tú puedes hacer esperar a los demás pero no pueden hacerte esperar a ti!

—Exacto. —Respondía Setsu con una sonrisa. —El tiempo de nii-san es muy valioso.

Antes de que el joven explotara por completo el director decidió intervenir.

—Mejor hablemos sobre el personaje de Nancy.— Todos lo miraron extrañados.

— ¿Quién?— Preguntó Misaki.

—Será el personaje que interpretará Setsuka-san.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Dijeron todos los presentes y miraron a la chica que solo les sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Por lo menos es actriz?— Se escuchó decir a una de las chicas.

Todos temblaron ante la mirada que les dirigió Caín pero antes de que cualquiera reaccionara Setsu dio un paso al frente y se cruzó de brazos. Sexy y provocadora repondió:

—Eso podrán comprobarlo durante la película.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_¡Hola!— Aparece con una bandera blanca. — No me maten, tarde pero aquí está el cap! :) Empezaron mis clases… eso y que hubo actualizaciones de muchas historias que sigo… 6u_u Así que ya no voy poder subir un cap por semana, pero la historia seguirá! _

**Review sin reply!**

**Yuukychan:** Aquí está la conti! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo que Sho-baka se valla a… freír churros, chupar limones o lo que mejor le parezca mientras este a dos año luz de Kyoko! Y Ren siempre es adorable, no importa su estado… pero celoso es… *¬* encantador! :3

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**

**P.D.: Nos vemos en dos semanitas, si puedo antes! ·3·**


	18. Chapter 18: Nancy y BJ

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo 18: Nancy y BJ**_

_Esta vez se había pasado, si bien debía parecer muerto con la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo definitivamente moriría. Se había caído desde un barranco y quedó tirado sobre un sendero, su perseguidor convencido de que lo había vencido se fue probablemente para volver con la policía. _

_**Parece que esta vez sí se quedaran con el cadáver de Black Jack. **__Trató de reírse pero solo consiguió una mueca deformada._

_Un auto paró a su lado, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y una voz femenina pronunció su nombre, su verdadero nombre, estirando un brazo hacia él. Y entonces un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente. El de una niña pequeña de cinco años que huía de por lo menos otros cuatro niños de entre siete y nueve años. Cuando lo vio gritó "Jack" llorando y lo abrazó. De su frente caía un hilo de sangre, los mocosos le estaban arrojando piedras, esto lo enfureció._

—_Nancy, sujétate de mí muy fuerte. Voy a soltarte._

_La niña obedeció y él los molió a golpes y a cada niño le fracturó la mano derecha._

—_Recuerden jamás meterse con ella. — Les dijo mientras se llevaba a la pequeña que se sujetaba fuertemente a su pecho._

_Si, él conocía a esa muchacha. Tomó su mano y se introdujo en el auto. Intentaba reconocerla, pues estaba muy cambiada. Pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero. Botines, el cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo. Ah sí, reconocía ese cabello y esos ojos cafés que le daban rápidas miradas mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera en el bosque._

—_Nancy. — Susurró con una media sonrisa y se permitió caer en la inconciencia._

_Los recuerdos sellados en su mente se liberaban de a poco. Él siempre había sido alguien solitario. Nunca conoció a su padre, había abandonado a su madre cuando se enteró de su embarazo. Al parecer era alguien adinerado y no se lo podía relacionar con una persona de baja categoría como la moza de un café, sin importar lo hermosa que fuera._

_Nunca tuvo un hogar. Solo un lugar donde recibía los gritos de su madre alcohólica y las palizas de su amante de turno. Se la pasaba más fuera de la casa que dentro. En esos días conoció a una niña, extranjera por sus claros rasgos asiáticos. Debía ser cuatro o cinco años menor que él. Siempre vagaba sola y se escondía de la gente. A veces parecía que lo seguía, eso le preocupaba. La calle te obligaba a relacionarte con gente inapropiada._

_No sabía que conocía su nombre hasta que la defendió de esos niños. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la suya y su familia parecía ser del tipo "normal".____No recordaba cuando fue que empezaron a hablarse, solo que ella siempre era la que lo curaba. Curioso ¿Verdad? Una niña pequeña con un botiquín era la que trataba sus heridas de "guerra". Producto de vivir más en la calle que en otro lado._

_Cuando no podía volver a su casa en las noches a veces se escondía en su cuarto. Entraba y salía por la ventana. Los padres de Nancy no sabían que tenía tan "distinguida amistad". Supongo que eso la salvó. Ella había nacido en Inglaterra pero sus padres eran japoneses, su madre se había vuelto a casar después de la muerte de su padre._

_Una noche el padrastro de Nancy se metió en su cuarto apestando a brandy. Se quejaba de que lo habían despedido y de que su madre solo tomaba esas malditas pastillas para dormir y lo ignoraba. Que ese no era el trato que debía darle al hombre que la mantenía a ella y su bastarda. El infeliz subió a la cama y quiso abusar de ella._

_Nancy gritaba pero su madre no iba a ir a ayudarla. Y entonces el joven de quince años escondido bajo la cama lo escuchó, un débil susurro "Jack". Ella no quería que lo descubrieran y no iba a exponerlo. Esto solo incrementó la ira del muchacho._

_**¡Esa tonta! ¡En lugar de preocuparse por ella!**_

_Él salió de su escondite, tomó las vendas que sobraron y asfixió al maldito. No era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía intencionalmente. Nancy solo lloraba abrazada a Jack._

_Después entre los dos llevaron el cuerpo a la sala y simularon que presionado por su situación laboral se había ahorcado. Hacía tiempo que el padre de Nancy actuaba extraño así que nadie sospechó._

_El último recuerdo que tuvo fue de cuando se despidieron. Él ya era un joven de veinte años con cierta "fama" en el bajo mundo y Nancy tenía quince. Hacía meses que el muchacho se planteaba como alejarse de ella. Es decir, la chica enfrente de él era su opuesto. Un delicado vestido blanco, un suéter color crema, sandalias blancas, el cabello largo y lacio hasta media espalda y esos ojos cafés que nunca lo condenaron. Era una chica demasiado pura para él, tanto que dolía. Su único pecado era ser su amiga._

_Ese día ella estaba llorando. Él se preguntaba si alguien le había hecho algo, mataría sin dudarlo a quien se atreviera a tocarla._

—_Jack. — Ahí estaba esa voz que decía su nombre, la única que le sacaba una sonrisa tierna._

—_Si ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Mi madre habló conmigo. La situación aquí es mala y quiere volver a Japón. Su hermana nos alojará hasta que podamos establecernos y conseguir nuestra propia casa._

_Algo apretaba el corazón de Jack. Quería alejarla pero no tanto como para ni siquiera verla de lejos._

—_Desde que su esposo falleció se le hizo difícil mantenernos y cree que gracias a todo lo que aprendió aquí nos irá bien en Japón._

_Eso lo hizo sonreír a medias. Desde aquel día había dejado de usar expresiones como "papá" o "mi padre" y se refería a él como si fuera un desconocido. La verdad es que se desentendió completamente de aquel sujeto ese día, pero nadie la culparía ¿No?_

—_Jack nos iremos mañana y no puedo hacer nada para que mamá cambie de opinión._

_Él sonreía, por más que le doliera era lo mejor. Que ella se alejara de é antes de perderla. Su fama le ganó clientes y enemigos que con gusto usarían su punto débil en su contra. Incluso hace unos años habían secuestrado a su madre, por lo mucho que le importaba esa mujer. No se molestó en ir por ella y al poco tiempo se enteró que se había convertido en la amante del jefe. Pese a todo seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa._

_Pero Nancy era otra historia, quería cuidarla incluso de sí mismo. La muchacha lo abrazó de repente y eso lo descolocó por completo._

— _¡Jack, por favor déjame vivir contigo! No seré una molestia._

—_Nancy lo mejor para ti es estar lejos de mí. — Él respondía al abrazo, el último que le daría._

— _¿Quién dice eso? ¡Soy capaz de elegir lo que es mejor para mí!_

—_Te lo estoy diciendo. — Se separó de la chica y la miró a los ojos. —Tú debes ir a Japón y convertirte en una mejor persona, algo que nunca seré._

— _¡No quiero ser mejor si eso significa que estaré lejos de ti!_

—_Nancy, eres pequeña y no sabes lo que dices._

—_Siempre me tratas como una niña._

—_Eres una niña. — Nancy lo miró enojada y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaba besando. Fue un suave y dulce roce de labios, justo como ella._

— _¡Dime quien va a curarte, maldito imbécil! ¡Nunca te preocupas por tu salud!_

_Jack estaba atónito. Es verdad que ya no era una niña, él mismo se engañaba con eso. Por tal razón hacía años que no se quedaba en su habitación, porque el simple hecho de estar juntos empezaba a quemarlo._

—_Nancy no eres tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de lo que soy o lo que hago. — La miraba seriamente._

— _¡Se quién eres! Eres mi único amigo, él que haría lo que fuera para salvarme, la única persona que ha sido linda conmigo sin pedir nada a cambio. Un idiota irresponsable incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo pero que siempre ha cuidado de mí._

_El joven sonrió y la abrazó fuerte. Adoraba a esa chica pero a su lado no tendría un futuro._

— _¿Dices que te vas mañana?— Ella lo miró con una luz de esperanza y movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

— _¿Qué tal si nos escapamos?— Rio pícaramente._

— _¡Sí! Hagámoslo. — Se colgaba de su cuello con una gran sonrisa._

—_Pero primero, esa ropa es muy llamativa. Vamos a comprar._

—_Pen… pensé que te gustaban mis vestidos. — Decía algo triste._

—_No me malentiendas. Es que estando así a mi lado parece que el lobo está llevando una linda ovejita al matadero._

_Ella dejó escapar una carcajada. Pensando que ese sería el primer paso para dejar de ser solo amigos. Cambiaron su ropa clara por unos jeans clásicos algo ajustados, una blusa negra de mangas largas y un abrigo de cuero con capucha que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Pasearon por las góticas calles de Londres hasta que se hizo de noche y la neblina era densa._

— _¿Algunas vez has ido al viejo edificio del campanario?_

—_Sabes que no. Dicen que está en ruinas y que pronto van a demolerlo._

—_Eso será un problema._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Bueno, hace unos años que esa es mi casa._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Por eso ya no te quedas conmigo?_

—_Puedes decirlo así._

—_Menos mal. Me tenías preocupada pensando en donde pasabas la noche._

_No podía evitar sonreírle. Eran las nueve de la noche, no llamó a su casa para avisar en donde estaba y se iba con un hombre claramente sospechoso a un lugar abandonado. _

_**Eres una condenada ingenua.**_

_Entraron saltando el paredón que rodeaba el edificio, las señales de peligro estaban colocadas alrededor, subieron dos pisos y entraron al "cuarto" de Jack. El lugar tendría cinco por seis metros. En el centro había un colchón de dos plazas con sabanas desordenadas, un par de estantes con libros, un pequeño grabador con una pila de CDs, más estantes con algo de ropa y un par de sillas. Algunas velas estaban dispersas en las esquinas y nada más._

_Jack estaba atento a las reacciones de la chica, después de todo era la primer persona que llevaba a ese lugar. Cuando vio que se quedó quieta pensando profundamente aprovechó para encender las velas._

— _¿Qué comes?— Preguntó de pronto._

— _¿Disculpa?_

—_Ya me oíste. ¿Qué es lo que comes generalmente?_

—_Bueno aquí no hay electricidad, así que como afuera. — Sacó sus cigarros y empezó a fumar uno._

—_Apuesto que nunca cenas. Solo fumas y bebes whisky. — Dijo señalando la botella al lado del colchón._

—_Oh, me has atrapado. Pero me da pereza salir una vez que llego._

—_Lo sabía, tú no te cuidas apropiadamente. Si te dejo solo un día colapsaras. — Decía enojada lo que divertí al joven. — Por eso estas tan delgado._

_Él la tomó de la mano y la abrazó._

—_Ya, no te enojes. Sigamos subiendo quiero mostrarte la mejor parte de este lugar._

_Dos pisos más arriba se encontraba una gran campana, no había paredes, solo cuatro gruesas columnas que sostenían el techo del cual colgaba la campana. Desde allí podía verse una hermosa luna cubierta por algunas nubes y las calles vecinas rodeadas de niebla. Una típica postal londinense que se acentuaba con el frio de la noche._

_Jack la abrazaba por la espalda mientras miraban la luna._

—_Este lugar es hermoso. — Decía Nancy._

—_Apuesto que Japón también es hermoso. — Eso le llamó la atención y se giró para mirarlo._

—_Jack ¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Nancy tú no puedes quedarte conmigo._

— _¿Por qué no?_

_La misma discusión de la tarde solo los llevaría al principio una y otra vez. Ella debía irse y él lo había aceptado. Sujeto su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios._

—_Dime Nancy ¿Qué crees que serás dentro de cinco o seis años?— La miraba triste. —A mi lado no te espera una vida. Si te quedas conmigo posiblemente no estés viva para ese entonces._

—_Seré feliz a tu lado. — Decía con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos._

_Ella volvía a besarlo, sujetando su cuello con ambas manos para que no se apartara. Él no quería responderle pero su insistencia estaba despertando ese fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso, más profundo, demostrando el hambre que él sentía. Hambre de ella. La amaba, la deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero elle era prohibida. Lo único sagrado que tenía en la vida._

_La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse brindándole la imagen más sexy de este mundo. Nancy respiraba con dificultad sujetándose de sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque inocente y dulce, pero la mirada en sus ojos expresaba deseo. Quería más de aquel hombre que amaba en secreto desde que era una niña._

—_Oye, es ilegal que tengas esa expresión en tu rostro. _

—_Pero es lo que tú provocas. — La chica lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho. —No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte._

—_Entonces ¿Qué tal una promesa?_

— _¿Qué clase de promesa?_

—_El día que me encuentres al borde de la muerte serás la diosa que decida mi destino. ¿Me enviaras al séptimo nivel del infierno o me convertirás en tu esclavo?_

— _¿Qué clase de promesa tétrica es esa? Espera… igual tendríamos que separarnos ¡No quiero!_

—_Estas desperdiciando una gran oportunidad, no suelo dejar mi vida en manos de nadie._

_Suavemente presionó un punto entre su cuello y su hombro y Nancy quedó inconsciente. La alzó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente._

—_Te vas a enojar conmigo mañana pero esto es lo mejor para ti._

_Lentamente la imagen de él sosteniendo a Nancy en el campanario desaparecía, de a poco volvía a escuchar los sonidos del mundo y el dolor en su cuerpo lo hacía reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos una mujer cocía la herida de su hombro y cada tanto le echaba alcohol puro._

—_Que enfermera tan sádica ¿Así curas a todos tus pacientes?_

—_Mis pacientes en general están más vivos que tú. Sí que te dieron lindo._

_BJ estaba un poco sorprendido la chica en sus recuerdos y la que tenía enfrente no parecía la misma. Empezó a recocer con la mirada el lugar en el que estaba y se puso en guardia, aunque su instinto le dijo que no era necesario._

—_Tranquilo, podrías decir que este es mi escondite. Estamos muy lejos del bosque en el que te encontré. Bebe un poco._

_Le paso una botella de lo que parecía ser agua hasta que la probó y las heridas en su boca le ardieron. Tosió un poco y la miró con reproche._

— _¿Dónde se vio que un asesino no tolere el tequila?_

— _¿Tequila? Pensé que estaba en Japón._

—_Sí, bueno me gusta la variedad._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

—_Hasta donde recuerdo soy tu dueña._

— _¿Disculpa?— Quiso levantarse pero ella se lo impidió._

—_Tienes varias costillas rotas, mejor quédate acostado. Te encontré medio muerto, así que según la promesa que me hiciste tengo derecho sobre tu vida. No me malentiendas pero te ves mejor como esclavo que como cadáver._

— _¿Nancy?— La chica le sonrió. No de una forma dulce y gentil sino sexy y provocadora._

—_Si Jack._

El silencio reinaba en el estudio, todos miraban sorprendidos el libreto entre sus manos y al terminar de leerlo cada mirada se posó sobre el director.

—Bueno, esto es solo un borrador. Pero refleja la idea general. — Decía Konoe.

—Director con todo respeto ¿No son muchos cambios?

—Como dije al principio no todo va salir en la película, solo la escena en la que Nancy encuentra a BJ y cuando cura sus heridas. El resto es lo que quiero que representen Caín-san y Setsuka-san. Quiero que actúen teniendo ese tipo pasado en cuenta.

Todos observaban a los hermanos Hell para ver qué dirían. Como de costumbre el hombre se acercó a la muchacha y le susurró en el oído.

—Nii-san dice que no tiene problemas con los cambios. Y por mi parte me encantará estar a su lado así que tampoco tengo problemas.

— ¡Excelente! Si nadie tiene más preguntas empezaremos con las escenas de hoy. Setsuka-san por favor quédate así hablamos con el personal de maquillaje sobre cómo será tu caracterización.

Todos se levantaron y fueron saliendo de la sala, el último en hacerlo fue Caín.

—Ten cuidado y cuando te desocupes ven conmigo.

—Nii-san eres un exagerado. — Setsu le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole sus labios marcados en rojo. —Ya vete y no te preocupes.

Caín le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue dejando al director y sus asistentes boquiabiertos.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras un joven cantante entraba en LME y se dirijia a la recepción. Las chicas se sonrojaron al reconocerlo y él totalmente serio dijo:

—Quiero hablar con el presidente de esta compañía. Díganle que Fuwa Sho quiere verlo.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_Hola! Un momento.— Sosteniendo boligoma y cinta tratando de pegar su banderita— Ya está! Paz! :) — Ondea la banderita blanca._

_Para el siguiente tenemos enfrentamiento entre Lory y Sho! Y la caracterización de Setsu en Nancy!_

_Por cierto ¿Les gustó su historia? Espero que si ya que ocupó todo el cap!_

**Review sin reply!**

**TIFF**: Una nueva fanática de este gran anime! Bienvenida, he de decirte que este es un camino de ida. Ya no hay retorno! XD

Gracias, adoro que te guste mi fic! A mí también me encantó lo del sillón! :3

**lalala123**: Adoro tu nic! XD Me alegro que te guste el fic y no te preocupes que jamás lo abandonaré. Creo que hasta lo pondré en mi testamento! –Chiste negro, a veces se me escapan.- Te gustó la canción? Creo que es una de las mejores junto con _La leyenda del mago y el hada, _y los nombres… tengo conflicto para elegirlos pero comentarios como el tuyo me animan! :)

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: ¡Así es Nancy!

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo 19:**__** ¡Así se ve Nancy!**_

Caín se dirigía a la sala de maquillaje luciendo la marca de los labios de Setsu en su mejilla. Como de costumbre la gente a su alrededor murmuraba.

—Ahí están esos dos otra vez.

— ¿Qué clase de hermana le deja un beso así a su hermano?

—Y a él no parece molestarle.

Y como era habitual Caín los ignoraba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ese tipo de comentarios le traerían problemas.

Mientras tanto Konoe hablaba con dos mujeres. Una era la encargada de maquillaje, Nana, y la otra la encargada de vestuario, Hitomi.

—Bueno el look actual de Setsu encaja bastante con la imagen de Nancy, pero quiero darle un toque más oscuro.

Las mujeres lo miraban con cara de _"¿Más oscuro todavía?"_. Setsu solo las observaba recostada en la pared de brazos cruzados.

—Verán por ejemplo, que sus pantalones ajustados queden dentro de los borceguís, la blusa tipo corsé con tirantes y una campera entallada de cuero. Su cabello largo bien oscuro y el maquillaje más bien suave salvo por un delineado profundo en negro para sus ojos.

Mientras las mujeres tomaban nota de las indicaciones del director Kyoko pensaba en el guion.

_**Por la forma en que lo trató cuando le curaba las heridas pareciera que no se separaron en buenos términos. Después de todo ella estaba casi segura que se quedaría con Jack, pero él la dejó inconsciente y… ¿La llevó a casa? Entonces como se supone que apareció frente a su madre, después de todo ella no sabía de la relación de su hija con Jack.**_

Kyoko reaccionó cuando el director le hizo señas y vio como las encargadas de darle el look de Nancy salían del cuarto. El hombre cerró la habitación con llave.

—Kyoko-san ¿Algo te molesta? ¿Estás disconforme con el papel?

La inner de Kyoko gritaba horrorizada mientras ella agitaba sus manos al frente.

—Por supuesto que no director. ¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Parecías distraída mientras explicaba la apariencia de Nancy.

— ¡Para nada! Es que pensaba en cómo se despidieron Jack y Nancy. Ella parecía un poco molesta con él así que me preguntaba cómo fue la despedida.

—Oh eso. No lo puse en el guion porque tengo dos ideas de peso y no puedo decidirme, quiero ver como salen las escenas para decidirlo. Pero ella definitivamente está enojada con él por haberla dejado ir.

—Entiendo. Ella lo vio como una especie de traición. — Respondía la joven ignorando la sensación que esa palabra le producía.

—Mi teoría es que ella entendía perfectamente porque la dejó ir, pero eso no hace que el hecho de estar separados duela menos. Mientras que para Jack al dejarla ir se deshizo de la última parte de su humanidad. Así que ¿Cómo crees que reaccioné ante ella después de tantos años de ser considerado el Dios de la muerte?

Kyoko lo meditó unos segundos ante la mirada entusiasta de Konoe.

—Pues si ella fue una persona tan importante recordará todo lo que vivió junto a ella.

—No solo eso, veras…

Un par de toques en la puerta los interrumpieron, las chicas habían vuelto con el vestuario de Nancy.

—Tendremos que dejar esta charla aquí, Kyoko-san. Espero ansioso por ver tu interpretación de Nancy.

—No se preocupe director daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Kyoko le dedicó una reverencia, Konoe sonreía mientras abría la puerta y Setsu volvía a la superficie.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras en LME Sebastián le informaba a Lory de su _"distinguido"_ visitante. Ante esta noticia el presidente de LME dejó de leer la novela en su celular y miró divertido a su asistente.

—Oh ¡Que interesante! No se me había ocurrido que esa persona pudiera venir a verme. Dime Sebastián ¿Crees que debería jugar un poco con él?— Una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

—Como usted crea prudente señor. Al parecer la persona en cuestión está tranquila y vino solo, tal vez deberíamos saber primero a que vino.

—Está bien. Hazlo pasar, después de todo la pantalla se quedó en mi oficina. — El hombre se recostaba en su sillón. — Y comunícate con su manager, apuesto que no sabe en dónde está su estrella.

—Como ordene.

El mayordomo se retiró y a los pocos minutos un joven rubio entró en la oficina, vio a Lory sentado en un amplio sillón tomando té. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

—Joven hasta donde recuerdo es de buena educación saludar cuando ingresa a un lugar.

—Discúlpeme pero estoy aquí por un asunto importante y no tengo tiempo para formalismos.

—Ya veo. Entonces iremos directo al punto ¿Qué puedo hacer por la joven estrella de Akatoki?— Lory observaba al cantante atentamente.

—Tal vez no sepa esto, pero uno de sus talentos que **aún es menor de edad** hizo un escandaloso comercial que ya está circulando.

—Hmp ¿Y tú viniste a advertirme? ¡Qué joven tan noble! Debo agradecerte, sin embargo ninguno de mis talentos realiza un trabajo sobre el cual no este enterado. Y no recuerdo haber permitido que alguno de ellos participe en escandaloso comercial.

—Pues… la chica que salió en el comercial de Kyurara y estuvo mi VP acaba de hacerlo.

— ¿Estas interesado en ella?

— ¡Quien estaría interesado en un demonio chupa almas cambia formas!— Sho no podía controlarse y eso le resultaba muy interesante a Lory.

—Ya veo. Disculpa ¿Pero qué comercial te alteró tanto?

Sho se quedó en blanco, estaba tan enojado por cómo y con quien había aparecido Kyoko que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que iba el comercial.

—Es uno en el que sale con su principal estrella. — El chico no quería decir su nombre.

—Tenemos muchas estrellas trabajando con nosotros ¿Podrías ser más específicos?— La vena en la frente de Sho comenzaba a Hincharse.

— ¡Tsuruga Ren! Es uno en el que sale ese tipo.

—Oh, sí. Ren ha estado haciendo muchos trabajos últimamente. ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama mi talento menor de edad?

Sho miraba enojado a Lory, completamente seguro de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—No lo dije. ¿Usted se está burlando de mí?

—Muchacho, si no me dices un nombre no puedo saber de quién hablas. — Decía Lory con fingida inocencia.

—Kyouko. Su nombre es Kyouko.

— ¡Ahora sí!— El presidente golpeaba sus manos. — Mogami-san y Ren hicieron un comercial hace poco, para Diore si no me equivoco.

—Si ya lo recuerda no puede permitir que ese comercial siga circulando.

— ¿Y por qué debo hacer eso?— Lory lo observaba con el rostro de un niño de dos años que no entiende por qué le llaman la atención.

—Porque ella es menor de edad y la sacaron en ropa interior besándose con un tipo mayor. ¿Qué no pueden demandarlos por eso?

—Te aseguro Fuwa-san que nadie le faltó el respeto a Mogami-san durante la filmación, que no aparece en ropa interior y que Ren es un profesional, jamás se aprovecharía de alguien mucho menos durante un trabajo.

—No creo que haya tenido permiso para hacer ese trabajo.— Sho quería a toda costa una razón para obligar al presidente a sacar de circulación ese comercial.

—Su tutor lo autorizó así que no debes…

— ¡Como si fuera a creerle! Su madre se esfumó hace años…— Sho se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Ciertamente los padres de Mogami-san no son parte de esto. Soy quien ocupa el cargo de tutor legal. Parece ser que la conoces desde hace mucho ¿Me equivoco?

—Pues no debería haber permitido que saliera así. — Ignoró la pregunta de Lory, quien tomó el control del reproductor de DVD y el comercial empezó a mostrarse en la pantalla gigante de su oficina.

—Pues no sé qué es lo que te molesta. A mí me parece un excelente trabajo del director Kurosaki Y mis actores estuvieron a la altura del caso. De hecho hasta estoy orgulloso de ellos.

Sho veía una gran imagen de Kyoko sonriéndole dulcemente a Ren, con esa sonrisa que una vez fue para él y su aspecto de Rey Deva salía al exterior. Lory estaba encantado con la transformación y definitivamente sacaría el máximo de información posible de este encuentro.

—Entonces dime Fuwa-san ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Mogami-san?

Sebastián iba a llevarle un té caliente a Lory cuando vio dos figuras acurrucadas junto a la puerta. Dejó la taza a un lado y muy silenciosamente se acurrucó junto a ellas. Cuando estuvo a la misma altura habló muy bajito.

—María-sama, Kotonami-sama ¿Se les ofrece algo?— Las chicas se asustaron, pero procuraron no hacer ruido.

— ¡Sebastián! ¡Me asustaste!— Se quejaba la niña.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—Nosotras perdimos un llavero, se nos calló cuando veníamos a ver al presidente. — Decía Kanae.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieren que las ayude a buscar?

—No se preocupe, ya tenemos que irnos. ¿María vienes?

—Si Kanae-san. Con permiso.

Las chicas se retiraron después de haber sido descubiertas cuando obviamente estaban espiando en la oficina de Lory. Considerando que el cantante y las dos jóvenes se relacionaban con la misma persona decidió seguirlas.

— ¿Crees que nos delate?— Preguntaba el segundo miembro de LoveMe.

—Bueno el siempre comenta todo con mi abuelo. — Suspiraba María. — Kanae-san esa persona ¿De verdad conoce a onee-sama?

—Solo puedo decirte que él es el culpable de que Kyoko odie todo lo relacionado con el amor.

— ¿Ese sujeto? ¿Lastimó a onee-sama?

—María, prácticamente obligué a Kyoko a que me contara la historia de su vida. No debería estar diciéndote estas cosas.

—Kanae-san ¿Tú quieres a onee-sama?— Ante tal pregunta la actriz la observó entre disgustada y asustada.

— ¿Eh? ¿A… a que viene esa pregunta?

—Contéstame por favor ¿La quieres?— Preguntaba María con ojitos brillantes.

—Bu… bueno, sí.

—También la quiero mucho. Ella me ayudó a acercarme a mi padre y a empezar a perdonarme por lo de mi madre. Quisiera poder ser capaz de hacer algo por ella. Quiero ayudar a onee-sama y para eso ¿Me contarías lo que pasó?

Kanae totalmente inmune al encanto de un niño fue un hueso duro de roer. Pero finalmente se rindió ante la madurez de María y le contó la historia que había entre Kyoko y Sho. Historia de la cual Sebastián tomó nota.

—**0—0—0—**

La escena del día había finalizado y al menos Caín podía retirarse. Se dirigía buscar a su hermana cuando por la puerta del estudio entraba Konoe acompañado de dos chicas del staff y a su lado venia… ¿Setsu?

Nana y Hitomi se adelantaron al director y llamaron la atención de todos, casi gritando dijeron:

— ¿Están todos listos? ¡Así se ve Nancy!— Sin decir más dejaron avanzar a Konoe y Setsu.

A Ren casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando la vio, aunque como buen actor solo se vio en su exterior una pequeña mueca. Setsu le sonrió levemente.

Una hermosa joven que aparentaba unos veinte años caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia él. La recorrió con la vista desde lo pies a la cabeza. Iba toda de negro. Tenía unos borceguís con plataforma y punta metálica, unos pantalones que parecían calzas por cómo se ajustaban a su piel, un corsé de tirantes finos y con apliques de encaje. Guantes negros que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto y una cadenita en su cuello con el dije de una daga que descansaba provocadoramente en su escote, el cual parecía ser más… ¿voluptuoso?

El cabello azabache y largo caía sobre sus hombros con leves ondas dándole un aspecto salvaje que completaba con su mirada fiera de un hermoso color chocolate. Sus ojos delineados con negro resaltaban en comparación con sus labios al natural que solo tenían brillo. Tenía todo el aspecto de una dominatrix*. No de una forma erótica sino por la actitud que llevaba. Como si nadie que se cruzara en su camino pudiera resistirse a ella.

Esta imagen hizo reaccionar a Ren y darse cuenta que no era el único que observaba a la muchacha. Todos los hombres estaban babeando, como siempre. La diferencia era que ellos tenían la seguridad de que Setsu era menor de edad, pero la mujer frente a él lejos estaba de recordarle a cualquiera sus escasos diecisiete años.

Con paso decidido Caín acortó las distancias observando a las personas a su paso y dejándoles en claro que mataría a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Al llegar junto a la chica le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y miró, un poco enojado, al director.

—Ca… Caín-san. — Decía Konoe algo pálido. — Si te parece bien quería hacer un ensayo de la escena en la que Nancy le cura las heridas a Jack.

El hombre dejó de mirarlo para susurrar en el oído de su hermana y luego volvió a su postura de guardián.

—Nii-san está de acuerdo, pero quiere veinte minutos para que revisemos el guion a solas.— Respondía Setsu.

—Cl… claro, después de todo solo le dieron un vistazo hoy. En ese caso vayan a la sala de descanso y enviaré a alguien por ustedes.

Setsu le sonrió en respuesta y se fue con Caín aun rodeándole la cintura, al desaparecer por la puerta del estudio todos suspiraron aliviados y se acercaron a Konoe.

—Director ¿Esa era Setsuka-san? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Hasta parecía mayor!

—Bueno ese fue el trabajo de Nana-san y Hitomi-san. — Las chicas del staff sonrieron complacidas.

—Bueno el director dijo que la imagen de Setsuka-san estaba bien, solo que más oscura. Cuando lo pensamos Setsuka-san es sexy y si le damos un toque más de oscuridad parecería una dominatirx. — Decía riendo Nana.

—Con esa broma en mente escogimos varias prendas y finalmente quedó así. Hasta le pusimos un sujetador con rellenó para que aumentara el volumen y parezca mayor. En mi opinión creo que se ve bien. — Continuaba Hitomi.

—Eso no lo niego, pero creo que a su hermano no le gustó mucho.

Mientras todos se sumaban al pequeño debate el director pensaba:

_**En verdad me sorprende la capacidad de transformación que tiene Kyoko-san. Parece una persona completamente distinta con cada rol que interpreta. Es realmente… increíble.**_

Mientras en la sala de descanso, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, el libreto con la escena que tenían que interpretar los hermanos Hell tirado en el suelo y abierto a la mitad. Dentro de la habitación dos personas tenían una silenciosa lucha de miradas, ninguno podía permitirse ceder o el delicado equilibrio se rompería.

Setsu rodeaba la cintura de Caín con las piernas mientras este de pie la apretaba contra la pared, la chica rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca. Él fue quien habló primero.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estas provocando?—Ella le devolvía una sonrisa coqueta.

—No, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas, nii-san?

—_**0—0—0—**_

_Hi hi! Aquí después de muchos días! Terminé de dar parciales! XD Aunque en dos semanas tengo otro… T_T No sacó la banderita blanca porque dice que estar conmigo es un trabajo de alto riesgo! ;_;_

_He aquí el cap! ¿Qué les pareció? :D A mí solo me queda una duda… ¿Ren vio a Kyoko como una dominatrix? Y si lo hizo… ¡¿Cómo es que las conoce?! XD tal vez juegue un poco con eso la próxima vez!_

_*****__**Dominatrix**__**:**__ vendría a ser como el papel que interpreta Angelina Jolie en Sr y Sra Smith, cuando mata al sujeto en el hotel y salta por la ventana de un piso muy alto. Al menos es la imagen que tengo cuando escribo "_El cabello azabache y largo caía sobre sus hombros con leves ondas dándole un aspecto salvaje que completaba con su mirada fiera._"_

_A más referencias búsquenlo en Wikipedia, como está relacionado con prácticas S&M agrego la parte "_Tenía todo el aspecto de una dominatrix. No de una forma erótica sino por la actitud que llevaba._" Al menos en este fic Kyoko-chan y Ren-sempai no van tener juegos S&M… creo. :P_

**Review sin reply!**

**jane: **…perdón! Como dije, ya terminé de dar exámenes. Y no te preocupes, jamás voy a abandonar esta historia! Mmm, acción? Eto, te refieres a eso que todas queremos que pase en el manga y siempre nos dejan… a medias? Bueno este fic es algo impredecible, ya que solo iban a ser los primeros dos caps, pero como gustó me animé a seguirlo y notaras que no sigue una línea. En otras palabras, ni siquiera yo que lo escribo se cuando pase! Pero celebraré ese día! XD

**TIFF****: **Hola! Creo que ya pasaron más de dos semanas… ;_; Pero ahora que terminé de dar exámenes espero poder actualizar más seguido! :) Gracias por el apoyo!

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**

**P.D.: Como dicen por ahí, no prometo nada porque si no, no lo cumplo!**


	20. Chapter 20: Pequeña insolente

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo20:Pequeña insolente **_

En LME la discusión continuaba y Lory empezaba a impacientarse.

— ¡Esa mujer es una condenada ingenua! No durará ni un segundo con alguien como ese sujeto. ¡Será un bocado de gourmet!— Decía irritado Sho.

—Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada de Ren, muchacho. Además Mogami-san no es ninguna ingenua, sabe defenderse.

—No, definitivamente ese tipo es un experto, si se pone serio será su fin.

_**¿Que acaso conociste a Kuon?**_ Pensaba Lory algo divertido mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Muchacho, aunque eso fuera cierto ¿A ti, en qué te afecta?

— ¡¿Qué?!— El cantante estaba impactado.

—Ni Ren es un casanova, ni Mogami-san una ingenua. Si algo pasa entre ellos será porque ambos lo decidieron.

— ¡Como si fuera posible! ¿No es él el nº 1 de la industria? ¿Qué puede querer con una mujer tan aburrida? Además la diferencia de edad…

—La pregunta aquí seria ¿Qué quieres tú de esta mujer?— Lory estaba totalmente serio. — ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Ya no estoy dispuesto a escuchar como insultas a mis actores.

Antes de que la situación empeorara una muy preocupada Shouko entraba la oficina acompañada por Take.

—¡Sho!

El muchacho se asustó por el grito y se dio vuelta para ver a su manager furiosa.

—Espero que no estés causando problemas. Señor presidente, lamento mucho los inconvenientes que causó mi representado. — La mujer se disculpaba con una reverencia.

—Señorita, no es necesario que usted se disculpe. La persona en cuestión es bastante grande como para responsabilizarse de sus propias acciones.

Shouko estaba preocupada ante la mirada seria que tenía Lory, pues había oído que era una persona extravagante y siempre sonreía. Ante tal expresión en la mujer el presidente suavizó sus facciones y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Señorita, todo aquí está resuelto. Lo único que me queda es recordarle a su muchacho que no permito que nadie hable mal de mis actores, por favor recuérdeselo.

Las tres personas se disponían a salir cuando Lory con una sonrisa malévola por dentro les decía:

—Por cierto, en cuestiones de amor la edad no es un impedimento para nada.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lory cuando, con un gesto, indicó que podían retirarse. Shouko iba a tomar a Sho del brazo pero cuando este lo notó se movió y salió de la oficina totalmente erguido. Fue directo al ascensor seguido por su manager y el conductor. Nadie mencionó palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto y lejos de la oficina.

—Sho, te juró que si causaste un problema con el presidente de LME te voy encerrar en el departamento como si fueras un niño chiquito.

—Chhh. — Fue la única respuesta del joven que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**Ese presidente excéntrico… ¡Estoy seguro que está del lado de ese bastardo! Está permitiendo que se aprovechen de esa tonta. ¿Quién diablos la dejó entrar sola en este medio?**_

El joven sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón y recordó como habían sacado a Kyoko de su camarín y como el mismo le dijo que si quería venganza que se uniera al mundo del espectáculo. Maldijo internamente golpeando la puerta del auto.

_**Supongo que ese… fui… yo.**_

—**0—0—0—**

Sebastián entraba a la oficina del presidente con un nuevo té caliente.

—Con permiso.

—Adelante Sebastián, necesitaba mi té para relajarme.

— ¿No fue bien la visita?

—No es eso, me enteré de algunas cosas. Es una lástima que su manager haya llegado tan rápido. Pero ese joven, es como si no quisiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, como si los negara. Esa clase de gente deja el ambiente cargado.

Lory estaba a punto de beber de la tasa cuando su asistente lo detuvo.

—Señor, en ese caso le recomiendo que me escuche antes de beber su té.

Varios minutos después el monstruo del amor estaba completamente indignado.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Jugar así con el corazón de una joven enamorada! Debí haber traído a Natsuko para que se lo comiera… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! A mi pobre boa le daría una indigestión si consume semejante alimaña.

Sebastián le acercaba una charola con bombones de chocolate al presidente que caminaba dando círculos cerca de su escritorio.

—Por eso esta chica es tan cerrada con sus sentimientos, algo pasa con su madre su primer amor le rompe el corazón. Mogami-san ¿Por qué siendo tan joven has sufrido tanto en esta vida?

—**0—0—0—**

Caín acababa de salir del estudio con Setsu y pudo sentirse el suspiro de alivio que provocó en todos su partida. Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de descanso y la chica podía sentir como la sostenían muy fuerte de la cintura hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Caín aflojó su agarre y la dejó entrar primero luego entró él y cerró la puerta con llave.

Vio a la chica delante suyo con el caminar más sexy dirigirse hacia la mesa y tomar el libreto, se dio la vuelta se apoyó un poco contra el mueble y empezó a buscar la página con la escena que tendrían que interpretar.

Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa y el silencio solo la incomodaba más y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Nii-san ¿Te parece si pedimos tequila de verdad para la escena?— El hombre levantó una ceja.

—Pensé que no tolerabas el alcohol.

—No tolero que te la pases bebiendo y luego no quieras cenar. Tal vez me guste el tequila, nunca lo probé.

—Si de algo estoy seguro es que tú no beberás.

_**Si no puedo contigo sobria ¿Cómo voy a poder contigo ebria? **_Pensaba Ren.

—Nii-san eres un aburrido. — El hombre ignoró ese comentario.

—Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo antes de ver el guion.

—Si ¿Qué es?— Decía la chica muy tranquila.

— ¿Acaso ya te viste en un espejo?— Preguntó el cruzándose de brazos y Setsu lo miró como si no entendiera de que hablaba.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso me veo mal?

—No, no diría que te ves mal. Todo lo contrario, te ves demasiado bien y eso es un problema.

—Nii-san eres un exagerado. No es diferente de mi ropa habitual.

—Pero DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VES DIFERENTE a lo habitual. — El actor remarcó las palabras de más importancia.

— ¿Tú crees? Pero así es el personaje de Nancy, así que tendrás que soportarlo durante las grabaciones.

_**¿Soportar como todos esos imbéciles te devoran con la mirada? Durante que ¿Los siguientes tres días? ¡Olvídalo! Terminaré matando a alguien.**_ Pensaba impaciente Ren.

El hombre se sacó los guantes y los dejó caer a un lado, caminó hacia la chica, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa. Setsu se sobresaltó por un segundo y dejó caer el libreto que quedó en el suelo abierto por la mitad.

Caín aprovechó ese segundo de desconcierto para ponerse entre las piernas de la chica de modo que no podía escaparse por ningún lado. La miraba fijamente a los ojos y Setsu no cedía.

—Me gusta más tu color real de ojos. — Decía él mientras acariciaba su mejilla. — Este color es muy falso.

—Pues creo que es un bonito chocolate va muy bien con el rojo sangre de BJ.

Setsu mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero Kyoko estaba un poco asustada. Podía sentir la respiración de Ren en su rostro y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo ¿O tal vez era ella la que tenía la temperatura elevada? Lo que sea, de repente tenia calor, mucho calor.

— ¿Acaso tú estás desafiándome? Pequeña insolente.

— ¡Que grosero! En este momento parezco mayor para que lo sepas.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Y no soy el único. ¡Todos en el estudio se dieron cuenta que pareces más grande!

— ¿En serio? ¿Y eso es malo?— Preguntaba ella con un poco de inocencia.

—No, no es malo. Si consideras que voy a terminar matando a alguien. Probablemente el idiota de Murasame sea el primero, y luego le siga el tal Seiji. Creo que puedo empezar por ellos.

Ante la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Caín, Kyoko sintió como un escalofrió la recorrió y tembló levemente entre los brazos de Ren. Este pensó que por fin la estaba haciendo comprender que lucir así era un crimen y él sería el verdugo que ejecutará la sentencia si alguien intentaba propasarse.

—Nii-san deja de bromear. Todos saben cuál es su lugar, no me miraran tanto. Además solo soy una "pequeña insolente".

Ren estaba en su límite y ahora la chica usaba sus propias palabras en su contra. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que Setsu lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

—Si ya terminaste de ponerte celoso empecemos a ensayar.

_**¿Celoso? ¿Quieres verme celoso? Muy bien te demostraré todo lo celoso que puedo ser.**_

Caín sujetó a Setsu con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su muslo, ella para no caerse rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se abrazó a su cuello. El actor dio media vuelta, caminó unos pasos y la espalda de la chica chocó contra una pared.

La respiración de ambos era un poco agitada, él tenía la cara pegada contra el cuello de ella y sentía su aroma. Lentamente se obligó a separarse, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Sus narices casi se rozaban.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estas provocando?—Ella le devolvía una sonrisa coqueta.

—No, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas, nii-san?

— ¿Quieres enloquecerme Setsu?

—Claro que no. Solo deseo el bienestar de nii-san.

—Me vas a matar si sigues vestida así.

— ¿Entonces me retracto con el director? ¿Le digo que ya no interpretaré a Nancy?

Ren se quedó en blanco, era una excelente oportunidad para Kyoko y tal vez se asegure un protagónico si la película tiene una secuela. No estaría bien visto que una actriz se retractara de su palabra y Konoe conocía la identidad de ambos.

_**¡Maldita sea! Si en verdad fuéramos los hermanos Hell me la llevaría de aquí ahora mismo.**_

Resignado Ren dejó escapar un suspiro y le dijo:

—No. Pero quiero saber cómo la dulce y angelical Nancy termina viéndose como una reina.

— ¿Reina?— Kyoko no entendía el termino por lo que Ren se rio provocando que la joven haga un puchero con su boca.

—No te enojes. — Decía él tratando de no reírse. — Es que eres muy chica para conocer algunas cosas.

—Y nii-san de seguro las conoce ¿Verdad?— Ella se mostraba algo enojada.

—Bueno, soy más grande que tú.

Un celular sonó de forma lúgubre en la mesa y Caín, con Setsu aun encima de él, fue a verlo.

— ¿Quién es?— Preguntaba la chica cerca de su oído.

—El director dice que les tomará diez minutos más terminar de acomodar el set.

—Entonces pásame el libreto y ensayemos. Quiero cerrarles la boca a esas brujas.

Él la sentó en la mesa, tomó el libreto y se sentó frente a ella usando sus piernas para apoyar el pequeño cuadernillo.

—Mi tierna y angelical hermanita ha sido poseída por el demonio de Nancy. — Decía Caín con su cara chibi.

—Nii-san, ya era un demonio antes. No le eches la culpa a Nancy.

—No estoy tan seguro.

— ¡Ya! Empiezas a reaccionar luego de que te hecho alcohol puro en la herida y tú me dices…

— Que enfermera más sádica.

Los hermanos se quedaron ensayando mientras un par de chicos le informaban al director que todo estaba listo.

—Director ¿Voy por los hermanos Hell?

—No. Les acabo de mandar un mensaje para que se tomen diez minutos más.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno… por las dudas.

El chico del staff se quedó viendo como el director se alejaba sin entender nada.

_**Prefiero que "Caín-san" se tranquilice antes de volver. Espero que hablando con su hermana cambie la expresión asesina en sus ojos… al menos conmigo. Visto así pareciera como si esos dos en verdad fueran hermanos. Pero supongo que Tsuruga-san solo quiere proteger a su kohai. **_Pensaba Konoe mientras hablaba con el personal de iluminación para que corrigieran las luces en la escena siguiente.

—**0—0—0—**

Una niña muy enojada demostraba que los genes Takarada se heredan mientras hablaba con Kanae.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable! Deberían erradicar a ese tipo de este mundo.

—María tranquilízate.

—Pero Kanae-san. ¿Qué diablos quería ese tipo aquí? No voy a permitir que se vuelva acercar a onee-sama.

—Bueno, por la parte que escuchamos obviamente odia Tsuruga-san y ese comercial lo está carcomiendo por dentro.

—Pues debería desaparecer. No le llega ni a los talones a Ren-sama. — Decía la niña con una sonrisa maquiavélica digna de su abuelo.

—María no sonrías así, me asustas.

—Kanae-san ¿Tu vendrás al baile de San Valentín?

El segundo miembro de LoveMe sabía que la mente de la niña estaba ideando un plan igual de desquiciado que los del presidente. Y en este momento la observaba con ojos brillantes confirmándole que ya no podría huir.

—Sí, iré. — Dijo resignada.

—Entonces ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¡Es algo muy sencillo!

_**Nada es sencillo cuando se trata de ti o de tu abuelo.**_ Pensaba la joven.

— ¿Qué es María?

—Bueno onee-sama me va ayudar con el baile pero ese día quiero que venga como una invitada. ¿Pueden ir las dos juntas? Estoy segura que le encantara ir contigo.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Sí. Las estaré esperando y me encargaré personalmente de su arreglo.

—Está bien. Si es solo eso no hay problema.

La niña le sonreía complacida mientras pensaba:

_**Por supuesto que me encargaré personalmente de onee-sama.**_

—**0—0—0—**

Los hermanos Hell ingresaban al estudio como se fueron. Caín le rodeaba la cintura a Setsu pero se lo notaba más tranquilo. Fueron junto al director Konoe y para sorpresa de este Caín le hablo.

—Que la gente que no es necesaria para la escena se valla. Miran mucho a Setsu.

El director primero se sorprendió y luego uso su traductor mental de modo Caín Hell a modo Tsuruga Ren.

"_**Puesto que Mogami-san es menor de edad que se quede solo la gente necesaria. Evitemos incidentes innecesarios."**_

—S…seguro Caín-san. Después de todo hay mucha gente terminó su jornada por hoy y esto solo es un ensayo.

El actor asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió al set. Mientras Konoe le informaba a la gente que debía retirarse los hermanos Hell se acomodaban. Caín se sacaba su capa y quedaba con el torso desnudo y las falsas heridas. Se recostaba en una cama boca arriba, frente a él en un pequeño banco se sentaba Setsu con dos botellas de agua pero que serían por esta ocasión el alcohol puro y el tequila.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo comenzaron.

Setsu simulaba que cosía una herida en su hombro y Caín con los ojos cerrados hacia alguna pequeña mueca cada vez que sentía el "agua" en su hombro, pronto reaccionó.

—Que enfermera tan sádica ¿Así curas a todos tus pacientes?

—Mis pacientes en general están más vivos que tú. Sí que te dieron lindo.

Ren sabía que debía sorprenderse por la actitud de Nancy. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que tenía una vista directa de su escote y la pequeña daga balanceándose.

_**¿Cuántas veces va a descolocarme esta chica?**_ Pensaba mientras rápidamente desviaba su mirada, por lo que parecía que reconocía el lugar tal como indicaba el guion.

—Tranquilo, podrías decir que este es mi escondite. Estamos muy lejos del bosque en el que te encontré. Bebe un poco.

Setsu le paso la botella de lo que debería ser tequila. Caín tomó un buen sorbo, tosió un poco y la miró con reproche.

— ¿Dónde se vio que un asesino no tolere el tequila?— Decía Setsu sonriendo.

— ¿Tequila? Pensé que estaba en Japón.

—Sí, bueno me gusta la variedad.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Hasta donde recuerdo soy tu dueña. — Setsu dijo estas líneas con total convicción y firmeza. Algo que a Caín le fascinó.

— ¿Disculpa?

El actor hizo el intento de levantarse pero ella puso una mano en el hombro que había estado curando y lo obligó a permanecer recostado. Caín hizo una mueca de dolor, pues ella con toda intención presionó su herida.

—Tienes varias costillas rotas, mejor quédate acostado. Te encontré medio muerto, así que según la promesa que me hiciste tengo derecho sobre tu vida. No me malentiendas pero te ves mejor como esclavo que como cadáver.

— ¿Nancy?— Setsu le brindó una sonrisa sexy y provocadora dejándolo sorprendido.

—Si Jack.

El director estaba encantado, realmente podía sentir que delante de él estaban los mismos personajes que él había imaginado. Las cuatro personas que se quedaron con él estaban sorprendidas al punto de preguntarse "¿Quién es esa chica?".

La voz del director los hizo reaccionar.

—Muy bien Caín-san, Setsuka-san. Eso ha salido genial, creo que por hoy es suficiente. Mañana veremos la grabación del ensayo con el resto del equipo. Y terminaremos de definir el guion.

Los actores se levantaron sin decir palabra.

—Por ahora, Setsuka-san por que no vas con Nana-san y Hitomi-san para que te desmaquillen y te den tu ropa, quiero hablar con tu hermano un momento.

—Setsu espérame en la sala de descanso.

—Está bien nii-san.

Setsu se fue con las dos mujeres mientras Caín la miraba algo preocupado. El director le indicó que hablarían en su oficina y se marcharon. Una vez que llegaron el director fue quien habló primero.

—Disculpa que te haya llamado aparte Tsuruga-san.

—No se preocupe director. ¿De qué quería hablarme?

—Bueno es sobre la caracterización de Kyoko-san en Nancy. Tal vez me excedí un poco teniendo en cuenta que ella es menor de edad. Y su aspecto es de alguien mayor, aunque mi idea no era cambiarla tanto creo que el resultado es increíble.

—Ciertamente lo que me preocupa es que alguien se propase con ella. Para este tipo de papeles necesita la autorización del presidente, pero mientras no haya escenas subidas de tono no habrá problemas.

—Entiendo. Así que en realidad estabas preocupado Tsuruga-san. Debo decir que el aura de Caín estaba más intensa el día de hoy.

—Bueno, tratándose de su hermana él siempre tiene esa actitud. Si no necesita nada más director me retiro.

—No, eso es todo. Por favor felicita de mi parte a Kyoko-san ha hecho un gran trabajo como Nancy.

—Se lo diré.

Sin más el actor se retiró y fue a la sala de descanso. Para su mala suerte en la puerta se encontraba alguien que al parecer no se decidía si entrar o no. Silenciosamente se acercó y dijo con el tono más frio que pudo:

— ¿Qué haces ahí? Estorbas.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_Hi! Aprobé dos parciales, recuperé uno y me falta dar otro! Gracias por desearme suerte! :)_

_Aquí el cap, rapidito! Sé que algunas querían lemmon pero igual los iban a interrumpir! Además, como que puros acercamientos físicos pero siguen siendo "senpai y kohai". Hay que cambiar ese concepto en la mente de la terca de Kyoko. _¬_¬ _Pero estamos en esas, no me maten! Esto se está haciendo largo, ya 20 capítulos! XD Trataré de no irme por las ramas, pero ya saben no puedo evitarlo! __6__^_^_

_Por hoy lo dejamos aquí!_

**Review sin reply!**

**karito****:**Bueno ya sabes que pasó en la sala de descanso! Y tranquila que nuestra protagonista es tan recatada que dan ganas de matarla! ¬_¬ Y Ren… bueno, se deja llevar! :D Gracias por el Éxito! Tengo que esforzarme porque en el futuro esto será lo que me de dinero para mantener mi vicio, que es uno solo… ANIME! :)

**TIFF****: **XD Gracias, ahora estoy en una pequeña etapa de paz que terminará mañana. T_T Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap! Chau! :)

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: Solo debes respirar

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo21: Solo debes respirar**_

Sin más el actor se retiró y fue a la sala de descanso. Para su mala suerte en la puerta se encontraba alguien que al parecer no se decidía si entrar o no. Silenciosamente se acercó y dijo con el tono más frio que pudo:

— ¿Qué haces ahí? Estorbas.

La joven en la puerta primero se asustó y se le escapó un pequeño grito, rápidamente se dio la vuelta mientras trataba de decir:

—Lo… lo siento… venía a…— La chica completamente roja clavó la mirada en el piso cosa que Ren no entendía hasta que Setsu abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio la molesto mucho. Su hermano estaba llevando la capa de BJ bajo el brazo por lo que andaba caminando medio desnudo por los pasillos. Y por lo visto no importa que tan intimidante se porte, con tan buen cuerpo cualquiera se olvidaría del miedo.

La cara de la rubia se transformó imitando la fría mirada de su hermano ignoró a la muchacha se acercó al hombre y le susurró:

— ¿Qué haces con ese aspecto delante de otra mujer, nii-san?

Solo entonces Ren entendió la situación y supo que Caín tenía un pequeño problema.

— ¿De qué hablas Setsu? Solo te veo a ti aquí.

— ¿Y la tipa detrás de mí que es? ¿Una marciana, por eso está roja?

Antes de que Caín pudiera contestar otro personaje problemático se sumaba.

— ¡Manaka-chan! Te dije que no tenías que hacerlo. Los demás me pidieron a mí que hablara con ellos.

—Pero Murasame-san, tú no te llevas bien con Caín-san. — Decía la actriz aliviada de que hubiera alguien más con ella.

—Como sea. ¡Hey ustedes! El resto del staff quiere ir a celebrar por el personaje de Nancy y quieren saber si van a venir o no. — Decía el joven lo más tosco posible.

—Murasame-san se más amable. — Le susurraba la chica.

Luego de unos segundos en los que nadie mencionó palabra miraron a los hermanos. Ambos se observaban seriamente y podían sentirse las chispas que brotaban entre ellos.

— ¡Hey, les hice una pregunta! Tenga la delicadeza de contestarla. — Decía el ex pandillero enojado.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron fríamente y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Piérdete.

Entonces entraron a la sala de descanso, cerraron la puerta de un golpe y se escuchó el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura.

—Ese bastardo. Como que se le está haciendo costumbre encerrarse con su hermana. — Manaka tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que siempre se encierran Murasame-san?

— ¿Eh? Eso no importa. — El joven tosió un poco. — Volvamos con el resto, al menos nosotros si vamos a celebrar.

—Está bien. Pero, es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado que Caín-san viniera. — El actor se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? Manaka-chan, no te acerques a ese tipo. Es peligroso.

—Eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo tratas.

—No, no necesito tratarlo. Es algo que salta a la vista. En serio, no te le acerques.

—De todas formas no puedo hablarle cuando su hermana está cerca, nunca se despega de él.

—Sí, bueno. Nunca se separan. Entiéndelo y supéralo. — Dijo con cierta resignación el joven.

Pronto llegaron con el resto del staff y dejaron el tema de lado. Mientras en la oficina el director Konoe enviaba la grabación del ensayo de Nancy a Yashiro. Habían creado dos cuentas de mail con datos falsos y se había comprobado su seguridad. Al director le interesaba conocer la opinión del presidente de LME sobre el tema, lo que menos quería era tener un problema con él.

Una vez enviado el material empezó a definir como fue la separación de Nancy y Jack. Con las escenas del ensayo aun frescas en su mente las palabras prácticamente se escribían solas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la película fuera un éxito pues quería filmar una secuela y ya tenía la pareja antagonista perfecta para el trabajo.

—**0—0—0—**

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Yashiro notó el correo del director y la curiosidad empezó a invadirlo. Dejó a un lado la tasa de té y se colocó sus guantes, tomó su notebook y abrió el correo. En dos líneas el hombre, casi en código, pedía el permiso del presidente para usar esa versión de Nancy.

A medida que el manager veía el video sus ojos se agrandaban al igual que su asombro. Rápidamente marcó el número de Lory y le dijo que tenía algo muy interesante que mostrarle a primera hora de la mañana. Lory intrigado insistió en saber algo acerca del tema. El hombre acomodó sus anteojos y solo dijo un par de palabras.

—Nancy y Jack.

— ¿Estás en tu departamento?— Preguntó serio.

—Eh, si. —Respondió inseguro el hombre.

—Por ninguna razón te muevas de ahí. Estoy cerca le diré a Sebastián que doble. — Sin más el hombre terminó la llamada.

Yashiro se quedó entre ansioso y asustado. Tal vez no debería haber llamado tan pronto al monstruo del amor. Algo resignado se preguntó si su pantalla de treinta y dos pulgadas sería suficiente para Lory. Con algo de pereza comenzó a copiar el archivo en formato DVD. De seguro el presidente querría una copia.

—**0—0—0—**

En la sala de descanso los hermanos tenían una pequeña discusión y Ren agradecía mentalmente que delante de él estuviera Setsu y no Nancy. No soportaría volver a estar encerrado si vestía así.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?— Preguntaba Caín.

—Porque a ti se te da por andar medio desnudo por los pasillos. ¿No viste como te miraba esa tipa?

—Ya te lo dije, solo te vi a ti y nadie más.

La chica seguía mirándolo molesta, estaba cruzada de brazos contra la pared y hacia un puchero. Esto le había parecido tan encantador que caminó los tres pasos que los separaban y la abrazó rodeando su cintura con los brazos y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Kyoko estaba avergonzada y le cedió el control a Setsu mientras ella trataba de ignorar la piel suave que la envolvía puesto que Caín todavía andaba sin la capa.

_**Concéntrate Kyoko, respira. Por lo que más quieras no te olvides de respirar.**_

—Se te está haciendo costumbre levantarme del suelo. ¿Acaso me estas tratando de enana nii-san?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estas molesta?

—Eso depende.

— ¿De qué depende?

—De lo que vas a hacer para compensarme. — Caín soltó a la chica y la miró fijamente.

—Sabes que haré lo que tú quieras.

—**0—0—0—**

Al comienzo del día lo primero que hizo el director fue juntar a todos en la sala de reuniones y mostrarles la grabación del ensayo. Yashiro le había respondido el mail en menos de una hora con una sola palabra. _"Aceptado" _.Setsu sonreía con satisfacción ante el rostro incrédulo de las chicas que habían pensado que no daría la talla para el papel. Mientras que Caín tenía una mano en el respaldo del asiento de su hermana con un gesto posesivo.

Más de uno quedó boquiabierto ante la sensualidad que desprendía Nancy en la pantalla. Y más de uno comparaba esa imagen con la chica que tenían enfrente. No parecía la misma persona. Sobretodo sentían envidia por el tipo a su lado y creían que era un desperdicio pues solo era su hermano. Sería más fácil si fuera algo como su novio, entonces al menos alguien disfrutaría de ese pedazo de mujer.

—Bueno, por lo que veo les agradó el ensayo. — Decía orgulloso Konoe. —Gracias a esto me he decidido cómo será la despedida entre Nancy y Jack. Por el momento solo quedará en papel, sin embargo si alcanzamos los niveles esperados con la película la secuela será un hecho. Todos observaban como los ojos del director brillaban ante la idea, incluso podían verse pequeñas estrellas en ellos.

—Mientras preparan a Caín-san y Setsuka-san para la toma real empezaremos a filmar las últimas escenas de Murasame-san con la policía y los indicios de que BJ sigue con vida. Por el momento eso es todo.

Los hermanos Hell fueron los primeros en retirarse seguidos por el director y su asistente. Dentro de la sala algunos de los actores todavía estaban idos.

—Sinceramente Nancy puede tomarme como esclavo cuando quiera.— Decía uno.

—Oye, si te escucha su hermano eres hombre muerto.— Le respondía otro.

—Con tal de tener a esa mujer una sola vez aceptaría contento caminar hacia la horca.

Incluso Murasame no pudo evitar asentir a ese pensamiento.

—A ustedes parece olvidárseles el hecho de que están hablando de una chica menor de edad. No iré a visitarlos si terminan presos, en el mejor de los casos. Porque si BJ los atrapa terminaran dos metros bajo tierra.

Algunos se rieron tratando de disimular los escalofríos. Solo uno de los presentes estaba muy silencioso llamando la atención del resto.

—Seiji-san estas muy callado.

—¿He? Lo siento, esa chica me recuerda terriblemente a alguien.

—¿A quién puede recordarte?

—Es como si tuviera un deja vu. ¿Recuerdan que el otro día hablábamos de una de las actrices de LME?

—¿Te refieres a la que salió con Tsuruga Ren en el comercial de Diore?— Decía Murasame interesado.

—Sí, Kyouko. Al ver a esta chica interpretar a Nancy tuve la misma sensación que cuando la vi interpretando a Mio. Su poder de transformación me dejó asombrado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.— Respondía Murasame que seguía cada trabajo en el que Ren salía.— Pero sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas ¿No? No decías que esa chica era angelical, la que está aquí es un pequeño demonio.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero es una actriz grandiosa y este papel le sentaría de maravilla.

—Tú lo que quieres es ver a tu querida Kyouko como una Reina.— Decía sonriendo el primer hombre que había hablado.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Seiji sonrojado.—No es lo que quise decir.

—Si no tienes cuidado tu serás el que termine preso por corruptor de menores.

—Con ustedes no se puede hablar en serio.—El joven se retiró molesto de la sala.

—Creo que te pasaste un poco con él. Es bastante inocente en estos temas, por eso Misaki no ha podido avanzar con él y eso que a veces es muy directa.

—Algún día tiene que crecer no puede comportarse como un adolescente tímido toda su vida.

—Ya, mejor vamos al set antes de que el director envié por nosotros.— Decía Murasame.

El joven ex pandillero caminaba tranquilo mientras anotaba mentalmente revisar los trabajos anteriores de Kyoko. Después de todo ya había hecho dos trabajos junto a la primer estrella de LME. Debía ser por algo.

Mientras, Caín había insistido que los maquillaran juntos. Nana y Hitomi, algo asombradas no pusieron ninguna objeción. Suponían que el hermano debía ser muy sobreprotector con la chica y encontraban esa actitud algo adorable. Nana aplicaba el maquillaje a de BJ y Hitomi ayudaba a Setsu a vestirse. No pudo resistir la curiosidad que tenía desde el día anterior y finalmente le preguntó:

—Setsuka-san ¿Notaste los pequeños "moretones" en tu espalda?—Eso sorprendió un poco a la chica.

— ¿Disculpa?—dijo con su inexpresiva mirada.

—Sé que eres una chica joven y no debe faltarte compañía. Pero he notado, como todo el mundo aquí, que tu hermano es un poco sobreprotector contigo. Si llega a verlos tal vez se moleste.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Setsu realmente no sabía de qué hablaba.

Hitomi al notarlo tomó un pequeño espejo y lo enfrentó con el del probador para que viera una de las marcas que no tapaba el corsé en su espalda.

—Tienes como cuatro de estas en tu espalda.

Kyoko se preguntaba cómo diablos se las había hecho y entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente. _"Miel"_. Pensó y en seguida ató cabos. Su querido nii-san le había dejado marcada la espalda probablemente en venganza por el chupón que ella le había dejado en el cuello. Y lo que más le molestaba era que no había tenido la delicadeza de decírselo. Mientras Kyoko pensaba que decir Setsu se apoderó de ella. Sonriendo como si recordara un muy buen momento le dijo:

—No creo que nii-san se moleste por esto. Si después de todo fue su culpa.

La mujer quedó confundida y pensó que tal vez después de una pelea la chica se había ido a buscar consuelo en los brazos de algún noviecito. Dejó el tema por el momento y terminó de abrochar el corsé.

—Esto está listo. Solo queda la peluca.

—Yo me la pondré.

Como el día anterior la chica se quedó sola en el probador ante la mirada desconcertada de la vestuarista.

_**Tal vez no le guste que lo demás le toquen el cabello.**_ Pensó simplemente y salió para ayudar a Nana.

Kyoko luego de asegurarse que la mujer se había ido se sacó la peluca de Setsu y la ocultó entre sus ropas. Con gran rapidez y habilidad se colocó la cabellera azabache. Interpretando tanto a Setsu se había acostumbrado a manejar las pelucas. Cuando salió vio a su hermano de pie frente al probador que la observaba entre molesto y ¿ansioso? No lograba descifrar su expresión.

—Te llaman para maquillarte. No te muevas de aquí saldré en un minuto. — La chica sonrió divertida.

—Nii-san ¿A dónde voy a ir sin ti?— Él le devolvió la sonrisa y entró rápidamente a cambiarse.

_**Tranquilo, respira.**_ Pensaba mientras se ponía los pantalones de BJ. _**Solo serán dos días más de verla así. No es como si anduviera desnuda, tiene más ropa que cuando está como Setsu.**_

De pronto la idea de verla por ahí desnuda se le antojó deliciosa y recordó la vez que más desnuda la vio. Cuando solo llevaba unos diminutos Shorts y un sostén.

—Uvas. — Se dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse los borceguís y salía con la capa de BJ bajo el brazo.

Setsu lo observaba molesta, de nuevo andaba medio desnudo caminando junto a ella por los pasillos hasta llegar al set. Caín por su parte observaba a cada hombre con el que se cruzaban como si le fuera a arrancar los ojos. Incluso el sujeto que dijo que con gusto caminaría hacia la horca había salido huyendo como un cachorro asustado.

—**0—0—0—**

El presidente parecía un niño emocionado ese día, por la noche había pasado por el departamento de Yashiro, luego de ver el ensayo y quejarse por la pantalla tan chica el manager le había dado una copia y el prácticamente había volado para verlo en su mansión en pantalla gigante.

Sin embargo ahora tenía que lidiar con las cuestiones legales. Estaba en su oficina analizando seriamente el video. Si bien la imagen de Nancy era sexy no había ninguna escena inadecuada. En ese sentido el comercial fue más osado. Y si filmaran una secuela seria para el siguiente año por lo que Kyoko tendría la mayoría de edad.

—Esto es ridículo. — Decía cambiando su expresión seria por su cara de chibi. —No hay nada inadecuado en esta escena, el director Konoe se preocupa demasiado. Pero gracias a esto tengo tan excelente material en mis manos, torturaré un poco Ren cuando vuelva.

Sonriendo macabramente puso una vez más el ensayo para disfrutar de las expresiones de su actor principal ante el aspecto maduro que tenía la chica.

—Si no te decides a conquistarla después de verla así eres un idiota Ren.

—**0—0—0—**

El director Konoe había decidido la escena final de la película. En el libreto original Murasame observaba horrorizado que el asesino todavía estaba vivo mientras que BJ desaparecía tras un oscuro callejón. A esta idea se agregaba que Nancy le sonreía divertida a Murasame mientras desaparecía con BJ.

A Caín no le agradó la idea de que alguien más tuviera una escena con su hermana pero al menos no estarían ni cerca. Y ella estaría todo el tiempo con él. Suspiraba aliviado de que solo quedara un día más de grabaciones y luego dejarían a los hermanos Hell guardados por un buen tiempo.

Extrañaría tener a Kyoko tan cerca y monopolizarla completamente pero al menos no estaría frente a otros como Setsu o Nancy y eso lo aliviaba. El saber que ya no se pasearía con esas diminutas minifaldas, o la ropa tan ajustada que lo volvía loco de celos. Agradecía que Kyoko fuera tan recatada y modesta, si se lo propusiera podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto ante la idea de que otro hombre pudiera estar con ella. Para su suerte o desgracia era el miembro número uno de LoveMe después de todo. La chica a su lado tomaba enojada la capa bajo su brazo y se la ponía sobre los hombros sorprendiéndolo.

—Nii-san ¿No escuchaste que ya terminamos por hoy? Podemos irnos.

La joven seguía con el look de Nancy y presionaba fuerte la prenda alrededor de su cuello, noto que un par de hombres se codeaban y uno decía _"Me encantaría estar en su lugar, si quiere hasta puede azotarme."_ Fue un leve susurro pero él lo escuchó tan claro como si se lo hubiesen dicho en la cara.

Molesto abrazó a su hermana colocando su mano entre el final del corsé y el inicio de los pantalones, observó al hombres de manera glacial y le susurró muy cerca a la joven.

—Vámonos antes de que mate a alguien.

—Nii-san no bromees. — Decía divertida.

—No lo hago. Si siguen mirándote así van a necesitar actores de reemplazo para mañana.

Setsu colocó una mano en su mejilla y le sonrió sexy.

—Eres un exagerado. — Dijo la joven y le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca, en la comisura del labio.

Los dos se retiraron dejando a todos desconcertados como siempre. Esos definitivamente eran dos hermanos muy peligrosos.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Hi hi! Aquí yo después de casi dos semanas, pronto se terminaran los días como los hermanos Hell! U_U ¿Pero esto los separará? ¿Los unirá? ¿O seguirán como siempre? Aun si pudieran hay mucha gente que les impedirá olvidarse de su rol como los hermanos Hell. XD**_

**Review sin reply!**

**jane****: **Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado! :)

**karito: **Si, Sho debe sufrir! XD Aunque en este cap no salió! Muchos éxitos con tus parciales! Por el momento no nos queda otra que enfrentarlos! Pero algún día se acabaran… ¿verdad? D:

**Gracias por sus reviews! Por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos! :D**

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

PD: el fic tiene 146 reviews! Guau, eso es mucho! :D Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y tomarse el tiempo de comentar!

**Hasta la próxima, Bye bye!**


	22. Chapter 22: Hacia el inicio

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo22: Hacia el inicio**_

Los dos se retiraron dejando a todos desconcertados como siempre. Esos definitivamente eran dos hermanos muy peligrosos. Un pequeño grupo de actores se quedó debatiendo.

—Saben a veces me pregunto si en verdad son hermanos. Es decir ¿Qué clase de educación le dieron sus padres?— Comentaba uno de los actores de reparto.

—Eres muy escandaloso, solo son excéntricos porque son extranjeros. —Respondía un hombre de cabello castaño.

—No sé, he trabajado antes con actores de afuera y estos dos me dan la impresión de ser una pareja de amantes más que un par de hermanos.

—De todas formas la película ya termina y no los veremos. —Acotaba un tercer hombre.

—Si hay una secuela si lo haremos, personalmente me encantaría seguir trabajando con Nancy. Ella y su hermano no pueden estar pegados las 24 horas del día. ¿Saben en qué hotel se quedan?—Preguntaba el castaño con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—Es todo. —Lo reprendía el actor de reparto. — No me haré responsable por tus huesos. Si Caín Hell te hace algo, no pienso ayudarte.

—Solo digo que podría pasar a saludar a "Nancy" mientras su hermano descansa. Podemos ir con las chicas e invitarla a comer o algo así. —El castaño ya estaba pensando a quién pedirle que lo acompañe.

—Primero, ella es menor de edad. Segundo, tú quieres usar a las chicas y no van a prestarse para eso y tercero terminaras muerto si ÉL te pesca.

—Eres un miedoso. Ya me las arreglaré solo.

Sin decir más el hombre se retiró hacía los camerinos. Mientras los otros dos lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

Mientras tanto Caín se había encerrado en la sala de maquillaje con su hermana y la conducía a los probadores. Ella no le preguntaba nada y se dejaba guiar. Lo primero que hizo el hombre fue buscar la peluca de Setsu y sacarle la de Nancy, algo que descolocó a ambos.

Ren no había pensado mucho en lo que hacía y de pronto frente a él se encontraba Kyoko, con un look maduro y ojos del color del chocolate. Su rostro inocente y su cabello casi naranja cubierto con una redecilla y algunas invisibles.

Él le sacó la red y alborotó su cabello con la mano. No parecía una adolescente que iba al instituto si no una joven mujer. Se quedó mirándola mientras analizaba sus propias emociones, ella ya no era una niña.

Kyoko por su parte estaba paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo le faltaba la peluca pero sentía que tanto Nancy como Setsu la habían abandonado. Era Kyoko la que estaba parada frente a Caín Hell. Frente a un hombre que despedía un aura mezcla de peligro, misterio y sensualidad.

Estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para recordar cómo debía respirar y mantener una expresión indiferente aun sin Setsu en ella. De pronto él se acercó, abrazándola en el pequeño espacio del vestidor, era una suerte que no pudiera ver su cara ya que sentía como toda la sangre se reunía en ella.

Podía sentir el calor de su piel cerca y un corazón que latía fuertemente, pero no estaba segura si era su propio corazón. Sintió como las manos de él recorrieron su espalda dándole una pequeña descarga cuando terminó el corsé y su piel quedó expuesta. Le susurró algo en el oído, sabía que no era ingles ni japonés. Sonaba muy rápido y complicado de pronunciar, le recordaba a los clientes europeos que visitaban el Ryokan cuando ella era pequeña.

Sintió las manos en su cabeza y vio el cabello rubio con mechas rosadas frente a ella, Setsu volvía a acompañarla. Su hermano salió del vestidor y corrió la cortina, desde el otro lado dijo en inglés:

—Ya aflojé el corsé, deberías poder quitártelo sola. —Ella respondió automáticamente.

—Sí, nii-san. — Con su habitual indiferencia en la voz. Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Deben ser las de antes. Iré primero mientras te cambias. — Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entonces Kyoko se dejó caer contra la pared y se abrazó las piernas mientras respiraba agitada.

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?—Pese a que no lo entendía del todo no se sentía molesta, más bien estaba intrigada por saber que le dijo Caín o tal vez, solo quizá fue Ren quien habló.

—**0—0—0—**

En un estudio de grabación un grupo de chicos estaba muy emocionado.

—Reino ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?

—Solo surgió. —Decía despreocupado el hombre mientras escribía anotaciones en una partitura.

— ¡Eso es porque es Reino!—Decía uno de los chicos de la banda.

—Todo lo que él hace siempre es grandioso.

—Solo él puede tener tanta malicia y estilo.

El resto de la banda siguió alabando al cantante mientras Miroku lo observaba en silencio. Cuando vio que los demás estaban distraídos se acercó y le dijo:

—A mí no me engañas, todo esto surgió luego de ver el comercial de caperucita. Por lo cual se podría decir que ella fue tu musa.

El cantante le dedicó una media sonrisa y siguió escribiendo.

—Lo cierto es que tenía la idea rondando en mi mente desde Karuizawa. Así que podrías decir que ella fue la musa pero también debes incluir a ese sujeto.

— ¿A ese sujeto? ¿Te refieres a Fuwa?—Le preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—Por favor. Ese tipo no inspira ni una buena pesadilla. No obstante el cazador es un buen material.

— ¿Cazador? Que caperucita tan solicitada, nadie lo diría considerando como se ve habitualmente.—El cantante le contestó sin mirarlo.

—Miroku no deberías juzgar a la gente por como se ve. A su manera ella es muy interesante.

—Debe serlo si despertó tanto tu interés.

—De todas formas debemos terminar esto rápido. —Reino golpeaba las partituras. —Se dé un evento en el cual sería muy interesante presentarla.

—**0—0—0—**

El último día de grabaciones para _Tragic Marker_ llegaba a su fin, el director Konoe había reunido a todos los actores y el equipo que trabajo detrás de cámaras para decir unas palabras. A todos se les había servido una copa de champagne para hacer un brindis y eso también incluía a los hermanos Hell. Ambos estaban lejos de la multitud recostados contra la pared observando al director con fingido aburrimiento.

La verdad es que a Kyoko le encantaría estar con el resto y felicitar al director pero siendo Setsu eso no era posible. Escucharon hasta al final el discurso del director y alzaron sus copas junto con los demás pero solo brindaron entre ellos. Luego de beber el contenido de un solo trago se fueron sin despedirse. Algunos estaban molestos por su actitud y otros simplemente los ignoraron. Mientras dos hombres hablaban:

—Conseguí eso que quería. —Decía un castaño sonriente.

— ¿Y qué es eso Kazuya-san?—Preguntaba el otro hombre.

—Ya lo sabes. El hotel y número de habitación de Nancy-chan.

—Tú eres un tonto sin remedio y no voy a ayudarte pase lo que pase.

—Tranquilízate, Misaki me acompañara.

— ¿Y eso porque sería? No eres su persona favorita en el mundo. —Decía sorprendido.

—Bueno le dije que Seiji nos iba a alcanzar en restaurant pero que ella debía acompañarme a buscar a una amiga.

—No puedo creer que Seiji se preste para esto. —Dijo suspicaz.

—Bueno en realidad no lo hizo. En el camino le diré a Misaki que Seiji me envió un mensaje y que no podrá venir de esa forma me quedaré a solas con Nancy.

El hombre rodó los ojos un poco cansado, tomó al hombre castaño del hombro y en un tono conciliador le indicó:

—Es lo último que haré por ti. Deja en paz a esa chica, las mentiras tienen patas cortas y si algo sale mal terminaras con los huesos rotos.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

Una mujer muy sonriente se acercaba a ellos interrumpiéndolos.

—Kazuya-san podríamos pasar antes por mi hotel, quiero arreglarme antes de que pasemos por tu amiga.

—Por supuesto Misaki-san. —Decía el hombre con una inocente sonrisa. —Nos vemos.

El castaño salió acompañado de la sonriente mujer mientras que el otro hombre quedó agarrándose la cabeza con un gesto resignado. El director lo observó con gesto preocupado y se acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba.

—No se preocupe director estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? Creo que este champagne es un poco fuerte para la gente que no acostumbra beber.

—No es la bebida que lo que me afectó. Disculpe que le vuelva a preguntar pero ¿Los hermanos Hell comparten habitación?—Konoe lo observó un poco intrigado.

—Bueno, sí. Hell-san es muy sobreprotector con su hermana.

—Entonces está bien, puedo retirarme a descansar tranquilamente. Con su permiso director, nos vemos.

Konoe no entendía nada y vio como su actor se retiraba con las manos en los bolsillos. Se preguntaba porque necesitaba saber eso. Al recibir las felicitaciones de más gente dejó el tema a un lado y no se preocupó, después de todo él conocía quienes eran en realidad los hermanos Hell. Nada malo podría pasar. ¿Verdad?

Por su parte Caín y Setsu volvían al hotel en taxi y la chica estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Llegaron al hotel y en el ascensor notó que la cara de su hermana estaba muy colorada. Y en el pasillo caminaba muy lento y cerca de la pared. Ren recordó como ella tomó de un solo trago la bebida y él se sorprendió de que no la hubiera afectado. Pero por lo visto lo sí lo hizo. Buscó en su bolsillo la llave de la habitación y se la pasó a su hermana.

—Setsu abre la puerta.

— ¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué yo? Hazzzlo tú.

Ren no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, el alcohol obviamente le había afectado pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultarlo. Amablemente abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara primero. Kyoko por su parte estaba mareada y no entendía como una simple copa de champagne como la que servían en navidad le afectó tanto. Sentía la lengua rara como si le costara pronunciar las palabras y sentía mucho calor. Al entrar en la habitación vio la cama y se tiró abrazando la almohada, detrás de ella se escuchaban los pasos de su hermano.

—Setsu si te vas a dormir ve a tu cama y báñate antes.

— ¡No quiero!—Ella no despegaba la cara de la almohada. — La cama de nii-san es cómoda, me quedo aquí.

—Setsu tengo hambre ¿No vas a cocinar?—Preguntaba Caín en forma chibi.

—Eres un niño grande, toma algo de la heladera y cómetelo. Yo quiero dormir. —Señalaba perezosamente la cocina.

—Ni siquiera te sacaste las botas. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No pasa nada porque un día duerma así.

—Tampoco comiste nada. —Caín acentuaba su postura chibi.

— ¡Nii-san déjame dormir!—Exigió la rubia arrojándole una almohada que fue esquivada con facilidad y quedó en el pasillo frente a la puerta.

—Creo que soy capaz de preparar café así que no te duermas. —Dijo él aguantando la risa.

— ¿Por qué tendría que tomar café?

—Setsu, estás ebria. Esto te va a despejar un poco.

—Soy capaz de soportar un trago. ¡No soy una niña, solo estoy cansada!

—Sí, sí. Tú solo no te duermas y sácate las botas.

La chica se sacó una bota y se la arrojó al hombre que volvió a esquivarla, enojada arrojó la otra que quedó frente a la cama. Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la cama. Caín se asomó divertido desde la cocina y le dijo:

—Sabes será divertido ver cómo mañana vas a recoger todo lo que tú misma tiraste.

La muchacha le sacó la lengua y volvió acostarse tapándose a medias con el cubrecama.

—Yo tengo que dormir ahí, ve a desordenar tu cama. —Le decía divertido.

La chica bufó molesta y Ren fue a reírse al baño.

_**Esto es nuevo. Realmente es adorable estando un poco ebria. Si salgo así se va enojar.**_

El hombre se empezó a lavar la cara para aplacar un poco el sonrojo provocado por la risa. Al mismo tiempo dos delicados golpes en la puerta hicieron levantar a Setsu, que de mala gana fue a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a dos actores de la película pero solo recordaba el nombre de la mujer.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto con su tono aburrido.

El hombre se deleitaba con el look desarreglado de la muchacha. Tenía el hombro de la blusa corrido dejando ver el bretel del sujetador. Y su rostro sonrojado le resultaba muy sexy.

—Disculpa Setsuka-san, veníamos a ver si querías acompañarnos a celebrar el final de la película. —Decía con una inocente sonrisa el hombre de cabello castaño.

Su compañera lo fulminaba con la mirada pues nunca le dijo que _"su amiga"_ era Setsuka Hell.

—No me interesa. —Contestó la rubia y se disponía a cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero fue bloqueada por el castaño.

—Vamos, será divertido. Yo te invito. —El hombre sostenía la puerta, de ninguna manera dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

—Dije que no. —La rubia no retrocedía.

—Kazuya-san mejor vámonos. —Misaki tomó del brazo al hombre pero este no quería moverse.

—Vamos, te aburrirás tu sola aquí toda la noche. —Estaba usando la mejor de sus sonrisas intentando seducir a la joven.

La rubia sonrió con una pisca de malicia, abrió la puerta por completo y dejó ver el interior de la habitación. El castaño se emocionó y ya estaba pensando como deshacerse de Misaki. Con mucha determinación la rubia se giró y camino sexy hasta el pasillo de la cocina, su hermano salía del baño.

—Nii-san ¿Piensas dejarme sola el resto de la noche?

— ¿De qué hablas Setsu?

Las dos personas fuera del cuarto escucharon la frase en un perfecto inglés. Y segundos después vieron como el hombre salía con una toalla alrededor del cuello y algunos mechones de su cabello húmedo. En ese momento su respiración se detuvo.

—Es que esa persssona dice que estaré sola toda la nochhhe y que para no aburrirme debo acompañarlo. —Con una expresión divertida la chica señalaba hacia la puerta.

Caín se giró lentamente y vio dos personas de pie en la entrada. Reconoció al hombre como uno de los que siempre se babeaba por Setsu. Su mirada se transformó al instante y los dos visitantes se quedaron blancos.

El hombre iba con toda la intención de hacerles pasar un buen susto antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero a su hermana le pareció más divertido subirse en la espalda de su hermano y decir entre risas:

— ¡Nii-san no te iras! ¡Te quedarshhh conmigo!

Ante la sorpresa de Kazuya y Misaki, Caín giró a la muchacha de modo que ella quedó de frente rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

—Sabes que no me iré. —Avanzó unos pasos. Con un brazo sostenía la cintura de Setsu y con el otro cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Cuando Misaki recuperó la voz insultó al castaño y se fue furiosa del lugar. Por su parte Kazuya estaba con la vista clavada en el cartel de _"No molestar" _que colgaba en la puerta. Todo le parecía extraño, llegó a ver dos camas, una estaba desarreglada y la muchacha tenía la ropa corrida, además de que él parecía recién salido del baño. Definitivamente algo raro pasaba entre esos dos. Y eso lo dejaba completamente solo e insatisfecho esta noche.

Ren se preguntaba que iba hacer ahora que Kyoko estaba desinhibida. Al parecer recordaba perfectamente su rol como Setsu pero estaba demasiado ¿Cariñosa? ¿Juguetona? Esto era ver el carácter infantil de Setsu en un nuevo nivel.

—Setsu, no puedo preparar el café si no te bajas. —La rubia aún estaba sobre él como un pequeño koala.

—Pero nii-san sse irá en cuanto lo sssuelte. Asssí que no quiero. —La muchacha aumentó su agarre rodeando el cuello de Caín y descansando la cabeza en su hombro, algo que no le desagradaba para nada.

—Si no tomas café y té despejas ahora mañana te dolerá la cabeza.

— ¿Lo dicesss por esssperiencia?—Intentó burlarse.

—A mí no me afecta el alcohol.

—Entoncesss a mí tampoco.

A medida que Setsu se apretaba más Ren tenía problemas. Agradecía que el día de hoy ella tuviera pantalones aunque eso no le facilitaba las cosas.

—Setsu, si no te sueltas por las buenas lo harás por las malas. —Acto seguido con la mano libre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Nii-san!—Decía la rubia entre risas. — ¡E…eso es trampa!

—Pues la niña mala debe ser castigada.

Aun con Setsu encima Caín caminó hacia la cama y la soltó. La muchacha respiraba agitada y se agarraba la pansa.

—No es… justo. Sabes que tengo… cosquillas. — Ante tal imagen seductora el hombre se giró de inmediato.

—Te serviré el café y luego te iras a bañar. —Ren suspiró mientras estaba en la cocina.

_**Supongo que no por ser la última noche iba a ser la más sencilla.**_

—**0—0—0—**

En LME María entraba como un tornado a la oficina del presidente.

— ¡Abuelo! Encontré el vestido más magnifico que puedas imaginar para onee-sama. Y lo mejor es que tienen un traje para hombre que se complementa muy bien con el vestido. Son perfectos.

La niña juntaba las manos y tenía ojos grandes y brillantes. Su abuelo le sonreía.

— ¿María has escogido tu vestido ya?

—Aún tengo tiempo abuelo. Además quiero que onee-sama me acompañe a escogerlo. Por favor recuerda que tu traje debe ir acorde al tema de la fiesta.

— ¿Eh? Pero quería ir de jeque árabe.

—Abuelo, sigue el tema o me enojaré seriamente contigo.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. —Decía Lory molesto y con su cara chibi.

—Por cierto ¿Cuándo vuelve onee-sama?

—Mogami-san y Ren vuelven mañana.

— ¡Perfecto! Debo decirle a Ren-sama del traje, no vaya a comprar otro. Solo espero que sea de su agrado.

—Estará encantado con tu elección, te lo aseguro. Ahora prepara todo, pronto nos iremos.

La niña salió de la oficina con su agenda rosada y muy sonriente. Lory dio un vistazo a su escritorio antes de salir detrás de ella.

_**Muchacho ¡Cuánta gente tienes ayudándote! Si no haces tú jugada eres un idiota.**_

—**0—0—0—**

Finalmente llegó la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en la ventana. Ren vio a la chica a su lado acomodarse y pegarse más a su brazo, murmuro _"es temprano"_ y se ocultó bajo la manta. Miró la hora en su celular, apenas iban a ser las cinco. Debían encontrarse con Jelly en cuarenta minutos en el estacionamiento. El sentido común le indicaba que tenía que despertarla para que ambos se arreglaran pero su cuerpo no quería moverse.

La razón era muy sencilla. Luego de que Setsu se tomara, obligada, el café y se duchara se le dio por dormirse en la cama de Caín. Resignado se acostó en la cama de Setsu y se envolvió en su capullo de mantas. Sin embargo al despertarse en mitad de la noche su encantadora hermana estaba durmiendo a su lado. Trató de levantarse para cambiarse de cama pero ella estaba agarrada muy fuerte a su brazo y medio dormida le decía _"no te dejaré marchar para que me dejes sola"_. Por tal motivo hacia tres horas que estaba despierto contemplando el rostro de la muchacha al dormir.

_**Esto definitivamente no es bueno para mi corazón.**_ Pensaba el actor.

Los minutos pasaban y en media hora debían bajar al estacionamiento. Debía despertarla pero antes debía lograr salir de la cama.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_Hola! No me maten! Como en la película tuve una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero aquí está el cap! :)_

_Nota__: he notado algo, se supone que estoy en el mismo espacio temporal del manga pero María está planeando un baile de máscaras para San Valentín en unos días. Y a nosotros nos pasaron como dos años ¡Pero en el manga solo pasó un mes! D: ¡Shock! Y nadie en el fic ha corregido al presidente de que su fecha tan mágica ya pasó! Todos en esa oficina son malos… ¬_¬ Dicho esto arreglaré el problema. Eso me pasa por pensar con el tiempo real! De ahora en más solo pensaré en tiempo de manga… por lo cual tengo dos años menos y no estoy en la universidad! XD_

**Review sin reply!**

**Karito**: Si, la tentación! Un día acabara cediendo, tanto autocontrol no es bueno para una persona!

**Guest**: Aunque te llamas **Nancy**! Ren tiene razones para ser celoso, pobrecito! Creo que por el momento se salvan de ser descubiertos, pero uno nunca sabe!

Ya saben. Toda duda, comentario y carta amenazante (esta vez puede haber varias TT-TT) me la dejan en un review! -^_^-

Hasta el próximo cap, que como estoy de vacaciones va a ser esta semana!


	23. Ch 23: El fin de los Hermanospor ahora

**Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Yoshiki-sama. Yo solo fantaseo sobre esta serie y lo escribo! XD**

_**Pensamientos **_—Diálogos. —

_**Capítulo23: El fin de los Hermanos…por ahora.**_

Los minutos pasaban y en media hora debían bajar al estacionamiento. Debía despertarla pero antes debía lograr salir de la cama.

Con todo el autocontrol que poseía analizó la situación fríamente. Como si fuese "justicia poética" se repetía la misma posición de unos días atrás, pero invertida. Él estaba boca arriba sobre la cama, totalmente derecho, aunque no parecía una estatua resquebrajándose ni estaba tieso...al menos no como Kyoko. Setsu se aferraba a su brazo derecho y tenía una mano sobre su pecho, Ren sentía la piel arder bajo la mano de la chica y eso que la tela de la musculosa estaba en medio. Una de las piernas de la rubia estaba sobre las suyas, algo que lo hacía sentir atado como si tuviera cadenas alrededor.

Antes que nada debía correr las mantas, no podía maniobrar a ciegas y accidentalmente tocar algo que no debía. Aunque la idea lo tentó por un momento la desechó, con mucho cuidado usó su brazo libre y tomó el cubrecama y la sabana, de un tirón lo arrojó a los pies de la cama. Respiró profundamente antes de observar el panorama. Suspiró.

_**Como diablos me metí en esto. No puedo creer que esta chica sea tan descuidada. Definitivamente es una especie en peligro de extinción. Debería salir a la calle con custodia.**_

El pijama que Setsu usaba tampoco ayudaba a su concentración. Era un solero negro, con dos cintas en forma de trenzas como tirantes, un poco trasparente y muy corto. Tan corto que se subía hasta su cadera sobre la pierna con la que lo tenía "atado", para su suerte tenía unos shorts debajo. O eso parecía, al menos cubrían más que su ropa interior. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar eso y mucho más por imaginarlo. Luego de recrear mentalmente un iglú y lo frio que sería estar metido en uno prosiguió con su tarea.

Decidió que primero trataría de liberar sus piernas y muy lentamente comenzó a mover primero una luego la otra. La pierna de la chica se deslizó suavemente, no parecía haberlo notado. Ren estaba empezando a transpirar, las gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente. Incluso su iglú mental empezaba a achicarse. Se incorporó y la mano de Setsu se deslizó desde su pecho hasta su abdomen y ese simple movimiento le hizo temblar.

_**No puedo creer esto.**_ Observaba como la chica dormía plácidamente. _**Si se tratara de otra persona juraría que lo está haciendo intencionalmente.**_

Lo siguiente que hizo fue liberar su brazo, algo no tan fácil. Setsu tiró del brazo e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, él quedó apoyado sobre sus codos prácticamente sobre ella. Su pequeño iglú acabo por derretirse y desaparecer.

_**¡Mierda! ¿Se despertó?**_ Pensó el actor. Pero la chica seguía dormida como si nada pasara.

Ren por su parte estaba lejos de estar tranquilo. Notaba como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Se encontraba muy cerca del cuello de Setsu, tanto que podía sentir su aroma. Y se permitió hacerlo, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Su aroma era dulce, la inocencia misma a unos centímetros de distancia. Suspiró y la chica se movió con leve escalofrío. Notó como se le puso la piel de gallina y eso bastó para derretirlo. Aún más. Ren estuvo a punto de abrazarla cuando su celular sonó maquiavélicamente rompiendo el momento. Setsu comenzó a despertar y él en un salto, muy propio de sus habilidades físicas, voló a la otra cama. Aterrizó casi en el borde y terminó en el suelo arrastrando las mantas.

Setsu despertó completamente y tanteó el aparato arriba de su cabeza. Vio el mensaje de Jelly que le preguntaba a Caín donde estaban los hermanos Hell. Kyoko medio dormida soltó el celular horrorizada por haber leído un mensaje privado.

_**¡Por dios, este teléfono no es mío! Pero… ¿qué el celular de nii-san aquí?**_ Observó la cama de al lado, estaba vacía. _**¿Y dónde está nii-san?**_

Se sentó en la cama. No podía ser que su sempai se fuera sin avisarle. Lo siguiente que notó es que estaban diez minutos retrasados. Iba a ver si el hombre estaba en el baño y entonces vio del otro lado de la cama el capullo de mantas en el suelo.

— ¿Nii-san? ¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el suelo?—La chica lo observaba con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Hmp?—Caín la miró desde abajo de las mantas. — ¿Ya está el desayuno?

—Más vale que no hayas dormido toda la noche en el suelo, te hará daño.

—No pasa nada. — Se sentó el suelo y recostó la espalda contra la cama. —Tengo hambre.

—Te serviré un jugo, pero vístete rápido. La bruja nos espera hoy ¿Recuerdas?—La rubia fue hasta la cocina, sirvió el jugo y se lo dejó en la mesa.

—Setsu ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?— Ren quería saber en dónde estaba parado.

— ¿Tendría que recordar algo en particular?—La chica ya estaba buscando la ropa para cambiarse en el baño.

—No, en particular. Fue un brindis aburrido en verdad. —Setsu no entendía nada y Ren estaba en verdad aliviado bajo la máscara de Caín Hell.

_**Creo que me salve esta vez… por poco.**_ Pensó el hombre. _**Pero es que se veía tan dulce mientras dormía. ¡Maldita sea! **_

Kyoko se preguntaba si en verdad no se le escapaba nada. Y ahora que hacia memoria no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó en la noche.

_**Recuerdo que subimos en el taxi, el ascensor y creo que nii-san no me dejaba dormir. Algo de… ¿Café? Creo que me bañé antes de beberlo y luego… no recuerdo. ¿Me dormí rápido? ¿Le cociné a nii-san? ¿Será que está molesto por eso? ¿Por no haber cenado? Y ahora no le preparé el desayuno. Creo que puedo preparar unos sándwiches y comerlos por el camino. **_

Al salir del baño su hermano ya estaba vestido y se había tomado el jugo. Ella rápidamente en medio minuto preparó un par de sándwich y la pasó uno al hombre que la miró extrañado.

—Creí que tenías prisa, Setsu.

—Bueno, nada es más importante que la alimentación de nii-san. Anoche me quedé dormida y no te cocine, lo siento. —Le dedicó un puchero que desarmó interiormente a Ren.

_**¡Piensa rápido!**_ Como si le hubiesen arrojado un objeto se dio media vuelta y tomó su chaqueta. Dejando intrigada a la joven.

—Mejor bajemos, la bruja tiene mal genio.

—Nii-san nadie te gana en mal genio. —Le respondió divertida.

—Claro, te espero afuera. — Con suspiro mental de salvación Ren salió al pasillo.

Setsu tomó su campera y un bolso pequeño, le dio un último vistazo a la habitación. No volverían en mucho tiempo y todo quedó hecho un desastre, pero en algún rincón de su mente sabía que extrañaría aquel lugar. Salió cuando su hermano la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Desde ese día los hermanos Hell se tomarían vacaciones.

—**0—0—0—**

En una sala de ensayos privada tres chicos dormían desparramados sobre algunos sillones. El vocalista de la banda sonreía satisfactoriamente, pues había cumplido su cometido.

—Te felicito Reino. —Le decía su amigo de largo cabello rubio. — Eres el único que lograría tener listo un single en unos pocos días.

—Te dije que lo necesitaba rápido. Ahora tengo que ingresar, pero por hoy dormiré unas horas.

—Dormir después de pasar toda la noche despierto. ¡Ya eres vampiro!

—Casi, pero según recuerdo me llamaron demonio. Vampiro no se aleja tanto.

—Me vas a decir a que evento quieres asistir.

—Un baile de San Valentín. —Le dijo desinteresado. El rubio lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Reino, no fue San Valentín hace un mes?

—En este universo volverá a serlo. Lo que me da oportunidad de redimirme, en cierta forma.

—No creo entenderte, en serio.

—Tu solo dame música ese día Miroku, me encargaré del resto. — Sin decir más el hombre se dirigió a un cuarto totalmente oscuro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—**0—0—0—**

Una niña con sus rizos rojizos se subía a la limosina del presidente de LME. Cargada de carpetas se sentó junto a su abuelo y mientras iban a la oficina desplegó sus carpetas y empezó a separar folletos.

—Abuelo ¿Hoy vuelve onee-sama?

—Si María, en un par de horas tendría que estar aquí.

— ¡Genial!—Decía la pequeña muy contenta. — Solo queda una semana para el baile y quiero que me ayude con las decoraciones.

—María sabes que yo puedo proporcionarte todo lo que necesites. —Lory la observaba con cierto recelo, esperando no tener que volver a convertirse en el "tío piernas largas" en esta ocasión.

— ¡Lo sé abuelo, pero adoro trabajar con onee-sama! Además te he traído una idea para que me des tu opinión. —La mirada de la niña adquirió un brillo particular.

—Oh… ¿Y cuál sería?—Preguntó el hombre interesado.

— ¿Has oído hablar de Il Ballo del Doge*? —La sonrisa de la niña en anticipación asustaría a cualquier persona, pero que estaba hablando con Lory.

—María ¿Qué tienes en mente? Si haces una superpuesta en escena agobiaras a Mogami-kun. Recuerda que tiene exámenes.

—Quedará tiempo aun después del baile. —Lory sonreía.

—Y dime que edición te ha llamado la atención.

—"7 sueños, 7 pecados". —La mirada de Lory volaba más allá del vehículo, recordando el glamoroso evento.

—Excelente edición he de admitir. Definitivamente eres mi nieta. —Acariciaba orgulloso la cabeza de la niña.

—Gracias. Pero abuelo, no pienso hacer una copia si no usarlo como referencia. Te dejaré una carpeta con los trajes que he preparado, la animación de la fiesta y la ambientación. —María separaba carpetas casi sin mirarlo. —Todo lo referente a la comida, cubiertos y mantelería quiero revisarlo con onee-sama. Dime qué opinas de las combinaciones y los trajes para las meseras. Te lo dejo de tarea mientras preparo lo que le mostraré a onee-sama. Nos vemos.

El monologo de la niña duró el tiempo suficiente para que entraran en el edificio y estacionaran. Tan pronto paró la limo ella juntó sus carpetas y bajó casi corriendo. Entró al edificio y dejó a su abuelo un tanto asombrado.

—Sebastián hace mucho que no me sentía como un niño pequeño escuchando a su madre. — El conductor levantó la vista y le contestó por el espejo retrovisor.

—María-sama es muy madura para su edad señor.

—Tengo que reconocer eso también. Mira todas las preparaciones que ya hizo ella sola. — Dijo señalando las carpetas que su nieta le entregó. — No puedo quedarme atrás.

—Por supuesto señor. Haré las preparaciones. — El hombre sacó una agenda de entre sus ropas y empezó a escribir.

—**0—0—0—**

Ren fue el primero en salir de la camioneta de Jelly, se subió a su auto y fue a buscar a su manager para ir a la oficina. Kyoko bajo del auto en el que estaba esperando y no se lo cruzó. Su mente empezaba a llenarse de las actividades que tendría que realizar ese día como Kyoko. Cuando entró a la camioneta se miró una vez en el espejo antes de deshacerse de Setsu. En verdad extrañaría a esa rubia atrevida pero era algo que no podía reconocer por el momento.

Ren por su parte iba manejando mientras repasaba mentalmente los números del uno al cien en ruso. Para ser que no lo hablaba regularmente no había olvidado el idioma. Necesitaba concentrarse en esto ya que si recordaba la escena de la mañana de seguro chocaría. Tan concentrado estaba que cuando Yashiro subió al auto lo saludo con un:

—Здравствуйте. Как дела?*

Yashiro se quedó mirándolo por un momento hasta que le pregunto:

— ¿Ren te encuentras bien?—El actor parpadeó una vez.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en algo más. Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, me sorprende que sepas tantos idiomas. Ya hablas muy bien en ingles ¿Y qué fue lo de recién?

—Un poco de ruso que aprendí cuando era joven.

—Oh ¿Y quién te enseñó?—Ren dudó un momento.

—Mi madre. Es una experta.

— ¿Acaso tu madre enseña idiomas?

—Algo así. Mejor vamos, mientras dime que tengo en la agenda.

Evadiendo el tema se dirigieron a la oficina. Aunque Yashiro quedó intrigado con ese nuevo descubrimiento sobre el pasado de su representado. Tanto que olvidó torturarlo preguntándole sobre los días que pasó con Kyoko. Pero todavía tenía todo el día por delante.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_Il Ballo del Doge*:__ En realidad existe. Se trata de uno de los bailes más glamurosos y exclusivos que se realiza durante el Gran Carnaval de Venecia. Reúne a cientos de las personalidades más importantes del planeta que rememoran la Venecia del siglo XVII._

"_7 sueños, 7 deseos" fue el tema en el 2010. __El palacio fue dividido en tres zonas según su altura, el Paraiso, el Infierno y el Purgatorio.__De este modo, los invitados se encontraron siendo simbólicamente diablos, pecadores o ángeles._

_Es un tema realmente interesante, por si quieren darle una mirada más. Espero les dé una idea de lo que piensa hacer María-chan._

_*__Здравствуйте__. __Как дела?__:__ Según el traductor de Google "Hola. ¿Cómo estás?". Si alguien sabe ruso y está mal escrito, por favor corríjanme! Se los voy a agradecer. :)_

Capitulo corto, pero estamos llegando a un lugar preciso en la historia! 3:)

**Review sin reply!**

**Lucy:** Siento haberte traumatizado tanto como para que esperes el capítulo así! No lo vuelvo hacer, palabra! Así que… ya de verdad, guarda ese cuchillo! D:

XD Me hiciste reír mucho! … pero en serio, guárdalo.

Espero que te guste el cap, hasta la próxima!

**GIGI:** Gracias! Me encanta que te guste y lo sigas! :)

23 capítulos! Wow. Y me siguen leyendo! Doble Wow! XD Serán unos días muy ocupados para Kyoko-chan, creo que va estar más ocupada que el propio Tsuruga-san!

Por cierto el manga ya tiene 202 capítulos, nunca me había carcomido tanto una historia como Skip Beat! solo espero que Nakamura sensei se apiade de nosotros y pronto nos ponga un beso! Peor un beso beso! 3:)

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Por leer, en serio se los agradezco!

Bueno chicas, tal vez chicos si hay alguno leyendo, hasta aquí por hoy! Hasta luego! :D


End file.
